Sora no Hikari 空の光 2: Birth by Heart
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Sequel. Hikari's traveling with Sora and co. Her memories and proof of existence are been locked away by Vanitas. Only the ones with a strong heart will remember her.With The Organization hot on their trail and Vanitas is back! Will they stop him? Or will the Twist of Twilight begins? Complete. Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting A Master

A/N: This is part 2 everyone. I hope you guys enjoy reading this story. And if you guys want to know more about this story read the first one. I've decided to chage the tittle from Reverse to Rebirth! it suits the tittle more!

Hikari (C) Me

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting A Master<p>

It has been a year since the great battle between light and dark. But now, the darkness has spread threw all the worlds again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went on another journey to save the worlds. Riku and the King went to travel separate ways from Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora also wanted to find his little sister again. He's now 16 years old and he still keeps his promise a year ago.

-The Land of Departure (memory sky)-

A brunette was standing in front of the new masters. The 3 masters was sitting at the 3 chair that were set for them. Master Terra, Master Aqua, and Master Ventus. And of course, their apprentice Hikari. It has been a year long the 3 masters train Hikari. She has grown up quite a lot. Her height, her looks, and her outfit.

She's now wearing what Aqua made for her. She wore a white sleeveless zip turtle neck; that it ¾ zip up, a black zip up turtleneck, short black pants; that's above her knee, a black X belt across her chest with the heart symbol, long fingerless gloves, a piece of armor on her left shoulder, 2 belts; one for the chain and her pouch, and one to hold the cloth, a single cloth drape on her left hip, long black socks, and metallic shoes. (her top is like Lightning from FF XIII. But Hikari's has no brown belt just plain white.)

Her hair is a bit shorter but longer then Aqua and shorter then Kairi. It was time that she went out and went to her body again and save the worlds. Aqua, Ventus, and Terra was very happy that they train their very first apprentice well. Even though it was only 1 year, they have fun doing it.

" Hikari, the worlds are in danger again. You can go to the lanes in between because the door has been open. You have to save them and don't worry we'll be right there beside you." Terra said as he put his arms on Hikari's shoulder.

" Be careful now Hikari." Aqua said as she pat Hikari's head.

" Remember what we taught you!" Ventus shout as he shake Hikari's hand.

Hikari nodded and tap her left shoulder. The light surrounds her and she was in a suit of armor. She point her keyblade into the sky and a portal appears. Hikari throw her keyblade up above. The keyblade turn into a Glider. She hops on and before she left, "Aqua, Terra, Ven! I'll find away to bring you guys back! I promise!" Hikari yelled. They waved goodbye and went inside the castle.

-in The Lanes Between-

Hikari was flying around in the Lanes between. She was searching for a good place to look for her body. She was also thinking about Sora and the others. She slump down while thinking that she'll get scolded for doing such a stupid thing. Her head look up and saw a world very familiar to her. But she can't her finger on it. The world look so familiar. So, she decided to go there first.

When she arrived at the town, she felt that her body began to get closer. She glace up the clock tower and saw a girl with brown hair, sitting at the edge. Hikari smiled and went up the clock tower. The girl was humming a song. Hikari went to sat beside her. The girl quickly stop humming and turn to Hikari. Her eyes widened as she saw a version of herself. Hikari was smiling at the other Hikari.

" W-Who are you?" Her body stuttered.

" I am you and you're me. We are the same person." Hikari reach out her hand and waiting for her body to shake it.

Her body stare at Hikari for awhile until she said, " Isn't that just impossible?"

Hikari chuckled and smiled. "No. No, it's not. Our memories and body are separated when, the dark magic hit us…. Twice. I know what you're thinking, magic is real."

" Do you have prove?" she ask.

Hikari nodded. She raise her right hand to in front of her. She close her eyes and reopen them. Her body was shock that a giant looking key appeared. Hikari gave the keyblade to her body. Her body hold it as a warm feeling appeared in her heart. "Alright, I'll re-joined. After all… Kairi, Namine, Riku, and Sora are waiting for me." She said.

" Actually there's also more of our friends are waiting…" Hikari turn her gaze towards the view.

" Really? Who are they?" Her Body ask.

" There's a lot but… I can't seem to remember. Anyway, there are 3 of our friends that are waiting and they're hurt. I've promise that I'll help them." Hikari said.

" Where are the three?"

Hikari smiled. She reach out her hand and point at her body's heart. "The three are right here. They taught me everything they knew and I wish to help them as well." Hikari turn to see her body stood up.

" Alright! Let's end their suffering and save our friends!" Hikari smiled. She stood up also.

Hikari reach out her hand once more and her body took it. they both were covered in light as they both rejoined. When, Hikari open her eyes, she was still in her clothes that Aqua made for her. Then, she went down from the clock tower. 3 of her friends came running to her with a worried face. "Hikari!" they all shouted. Hikari turn and smiled at them.

" Olette, Pence, Hayner… good afternoon." Hikari greet.

" Hey, cool outfit." Hayner said.

" Thanks… but I have to go. There's something I have to do." Hikari said as she ran off to the train station. Inside the train station, Hikari quietly summon her armor and keyblade. She fly off to The Lanes Between and leaving a note behind for Olette, Pence, and Hayner to read. Olette pick the letter up and read it to Pence and Hayner. The note says:

"Dear,

Olette, Pence, and Hayner

I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon. But here's the gem from the struggle trophy. I have the blue one and you guys can choose any color. Remember, that I'll come back someday and we can eat Sea Salt Ice-Cream together and watch the sunset.

From,

Hikari"

After Olette read the note. They each took out the package that Hikari left. Olette pick the yellow gem, Pence pick the green gem, and Hayner pick the Red gem. They each look threw it and grip the gem. The three friends smiled at each other.

-Back to The Lanes Between-

Hikari glide threw the lanes and search for a good place to look for Sora. Since she knew her mission is to close the worlds. She couldn't go back to Destiny Island because the darkness is spreading and she cannot put the peoples she loves in danger. She won't forgive herself if Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Riku was hurt because of her.

A light appeared and circle Hikari's glider. Then the light show up in front of her face. The light then went into speed and disappeared. Hikari followed the light till she was on a floating castle. She remembered this castle. It's Master Yen Sid's, the keyblade master Aqua, Terra, and Ventus has been talking about. Hikari walk to the castle.

She reach the top and open the door. An old man was looking out the moon shape window. The old man turn to Hikari and Hikari bowed. "Master Yen Sid." Hikari said.

" Child, I'm guessing that you're The Princess of Twilight. Am I right?" Master Yen Sid ask as he took a seat.

" Yes, I am. Along with Ven. We're both Twilight. Master Aqua, Master Terra, and Master Ventus has told me a lot about you Master Yen Sid." Hikari said as she still bowing.

" So, Aqua has made Terra and Ventus Masters?" Master Yen Sid ask. Hikari only nodded. "Tell me child… where are they?" Master Yen Sid ask.

" They're… right here," Hikari placed her hand to her heart and frown slightly. "in Memory Sky. I've made a promise to get them out of there and back here again." Hikari smiled.

" What's your name child? And why are you here for?" Master Yen Sid put on a smile.

" My name is Hikari. I've train under Master Aqua, Master Terra, and Master Ventus for over a year in Memory Sky. I've come because the light has guided my here and I wanted to find Sora." Hikari answered.

" I see… what you're looking for is Sora. He's at Hollow Bastion. But, remember child the bigger your light is the bigger your shadow is. Your path will became dangerous and risky." Master Yen Sid warn. Hikari turn to the door and turn to Master Yen Sid.

" I know… that's why I'm willing to save my friends and family from darkness. No matter how dangerous and risky lies in my path… I'll take it and keep my promise." Hikari smiled. Then she ran towards outside. She could feel Master Yen Sid smiled also. Hikari summon her glider and shot light into the sky. Hikari press the armor on her left and her body is in full armor.

Master Yen Sid look out of his window and saw Hikari left. He chuckled. "You train her very well Aqua, Terra, Ventus. She'll make the right choice. Good luck child, you're our savor and balance to all of the worlds."

* * *

><p>AN: A/N: Alright….. I've made the 2011 ver. of Hikari in deviant art but, I just feel like making a new one. But I'm just lazy :P

Sora and co. are wearing the same outfit in KH2. Their ages are +1 year. The glider Hikari use is almost similar to Ventus's. Ventus's is green and black-ish green. While Hikari's are black with grey- ish metalic wings.

When Hikari summon her Glider. She uses The Black Heart Keyblade as the glider and The White Heart keyblade as her keyblade when she's traveling in The Lanes Between. She can combine the two keyblades into one that is Final Embrace.

If there's anymore question ask me kay?

Sora: That's a lot of announcements. –yawns-

Me: What ever lazy bum.

Kairi: Hahaha

Hikari: Sora! Don't sleep here! You'll get a cold!

Sora: But I'm sooooo sleepy.

Riku: Some times, I think that Hikari is the older sister and Sora's the younger one.

Everyone: I agreed.

Namine: R&R for 1357 please!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion With Sora

A/N: Chapter 2!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion With Sora<p>

Hikari went flying threw The Lanes Between. With one goal in her mind. To look for Hollow Bastion and begin her journey with Sora. There was another light appeared beside her. Hikari followed the light that was guiding her. It took a while to follow the light but she manage to land at a town.

The town look very different. It has a white thing walking all over the town. She thought that it looks friendly. Well, she's right. The Heartless got thrown away. She sweat dropped and sigh. This town is Hollow Bastion. Hikari could search the whole town but it'll be just a waist of time. Hikari walk from the middle and to a duck in front of a freezer. The duck was dressed as a millionaire.

" Um… excuse me sir?" Hikari ask.

" Aren't you a well mannered lad," The duck said. "I'll help ya with all I can." The duck continued.

" Thank you, sir. I'm searching for a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He's with a duck and a tall dog, have you seen them sir?" Hikari bend down.

" Well, my dear. Look's like your looking for Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're at Merlin's house. Just go straight from here and turn left, then turn right, and when you see a wooden door. There ya are! Merlin's house!" The duck smiled.

" Thank you, sir. You've been a lot of help." Hikari stand up and gave a bow. She went running down the stairs and search for Merlin's house. There was a few Heartless that got in her way but, Hikari took care of that in no time. Just as the duck said. She arrived at a wooden door. Technically, it's the only door there.

She knock the door twice and went in. Inside, there's a blonde typing something into the computer. Beside him is a man with brown hair, a women with long curly brown hair, another women with long black hair, a blonde man, and a girl with black hair. On the chair and table, an old wizard was having tea.

" Um… Hello?" Hikari grin sheepishly.

" Hikari!" 2 voices yelled. Hikari didn't have time to turn to her left. In a flash, she was glomp to the floor by a tall dog and a short-tempered duck. Hikari laugh as the two hug her tighter.

" Where have you been! We've been worried sick about you!" Donald, the short-tempered duck yelled and cross his arms (wings) across his chest.

" Yeah! And a- We've been searching for ya too!" Goofy the tall goofy dog join in.

" Ahahaha. It's a long story, really." Hikari scratch the back of her head as she stand up. The women in pink walk up to Hikari while giving a warm smile. Hikari smile back.

" Hello there. My name's Aerith. This is Tifa, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, and Cid." Aerith reach out her hand.

" It's nice to meet you too Aerith. I'm Hikari, Sora's little sister." Hikari shake Aerith's hand.

" Hei Sora! We've got someone here for you to meet!" Yuffie shouted.

" Coming!" A brown haired boy came running down the strairs and found Hollow Bastion Restoration Committie with the guest. Sora's eyes widened as so as Hikari's.

" Hikari!" Sora yelled as he embrace Hikari. Sora hug Hikari and spin her around. Hikari laugh as they both laugh and grinned. Yuffie cried the tears of joy. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Merlin and Tifa laugh as they saw the sibling hug. Jiminy took out his journal and write the scene down while Aerith took a picture. Donald and Goofy 'aw'ed in a sweet tone. Leon and Cloud look away. Jiminy realize something.

" Go, go, go shoo, shoo! You guys are disturbing their moments!" Jiminy shouted in a small tone. Her was trying to drag Donald's clothes. They all sigh and left Sora and Hikari have their reunions.

Sora then realize, he took a good look at Hikari. Then he grinned, "You cut your hair… I like it!" Sora shouted.

" Thanks!" Hikari shouted too.

Sora and Hikari sat at the edge and stare at the sunset while eating Sea Salt Ice-Cream. They were gazing the sunset and laughing while telling the sweet old memories. Like the time when Sora lost to Riku and he has to wear a girly dress. Sora was blushing as Hikari laugh.

" Hey, remember that time when I got swallowed by the giant waves?" Sora ask.

" Sure do. You've got me and Riku swam to the middle and help you untangle those seaweeds. I still don't get it… why did you even get tangled by the seaweed if you're not on the bottom?" Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" Oi, I'm telling you. It was that fish! He brought that seaweed and tangle me!" Sora shouted.

" Yeah right… you drink a lot of water back then." Hikari rolled her eyes and chuckled, using the sarcastic tone.

" Yeah I did, didn't I?" Sora glance at the sunset.

After a few minutes of silence Hikari spoke, "How's everybody in the island doing?"

Sora look at her with a grin. "They're all doing great! Which reminds me. We should get going and close the keyholes! So that we can go home faster and meet up with everyone!" Sora shouted and jump off the wall. Hikari nodded and jump off too.

'_Kairi… Namine… Riku… wait for us and we'll have the good old days back.'_ Hikari thought.

It was time for they to go into another world and lock the world. They meet up with Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, Merlin, Cid and Jiminy at Merlin's house. Sora and Hikari blush as Aerith show them the picture when Sora and Hikari were hugging and watching the sunset.

" Hikari, right?" Leon ask. Hikari nodded. Leon reach to his pocket and gave Hikari a card. "It's your membership card." Leon said.

" 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, honorably member'," Hikari look up to Leon. "Thank you Leon." Hikari said. they waved good bye and walk out of Merlin's house. Sora pull out his card and a light appeared. Sora and Hikari was in a crown and heart shape ground. Both of their keyblade appeared on their hands.

Sora look over to Hikari and Hikari look over to Sora. They both nodded and narrowed their keyblade towards the keyhole. The keyhole towards Hollow Bastion is shut and now their on their way to another world.

" Come on guys let's go!" Sora shouted. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy nodded. They all look at Hikari with a shine over their faces.

" Oh, don't worry. I could travel around with the glider!" Hikari chirp.

They all nodded and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy went to the gummi ship while Hikari turn her keyblade into a keyblade glider. Sora gave Hikari a piece of the communicator so that they can communicate. In The Lanes Between, Hikari follow Sora's ship from behind.

* * *

><p>AN: 1 review from organizationgirl ! I'm so happy! You're the best!

Sora: Wow… I didn't know you'll update this fast?

Me: Of course I'll update faster! I don't want to keep my readers waiting!

Hikari: Tomorrow's Valentine!

Me: Oh ya… I almost forgot. Review me because your reviews are the chocolate to my heart.

Sora: Beh… you suck at pick up lines.

Me: So? I am bad at it!

Riku: -sighs- R&R for 1357 please and you'll get a chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3: Mighty Warriors

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 3! I'm in the mood for this story! I'm uploading from school! Sorry if there's any spelling errors. it's because that i'm uploading from school and there's no correction...

Hikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mighty Warriors<p>

" So, Sora? Where do you want to go first?" Hikari ask threw the communicator.

" How about… Oh! I know! How about that one?" Sora ask.

" Fine by me." Hikari replied as they went lighting speed towards China. They were at a mountain, a snowy mountain. Hikari saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were already at the bottom. Hikari jump down and call off her armor and glider. They arrived at a bamboo forest. They glance around and found a Panda. Sora jump into Hikari's arms and she sweat dropped.

" Hey look!" Donald pointed at a campsite.

" A campsite?" Hikari put Sora down and cover the sun with her hand to get a better view of the place Donald was pointing at. Then a cold wind went by, so Hikari grab a mini coat; that turn into a normal size coat when she pull it out from her pouch, and she tied her hair in a low ponytail.

" Let's go there!" Sora shouted before Hikari and Donald could say anything. They both sigh and follow Sora and Goofy to the campsite.

At the campsite, people was training hard with long sticks and wearing a tradition Chinese kung fu style clothes. The leader was holding a stick too. He was shouting at the soon to become soldiers. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy was peeking at their training while Jiminy was at Sora's hood, trying to organize his journal.

A man with a mustache and a single hair of beard turn to them. He was writing something when he saw Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy was peeking. "Hey, you people! What are you doing here? !" he shouted.

He then ran towards Sora, Donald, Hikari, and Goofy. "Which family are you from? Have you done proper training?" the man ask while writing down something.

He certainly didn't realize that Hikari is a girl because she was wearing a long coat. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went running before they get shot by the arrows. Sora and Hikari grab a long stick while Donald and Goofy grab the arrows. Sora and Hikari was running when they saw a man who was going to fall down from the pillar. Hikari jump and catch the man before he hits the ground.

" Hey there… are you okay?" Hikari ask the man.

" Um.. o.. Yes! Thank you for catching me!" The man said and went back to climb the pillar. Sora and Hikari raise an eyebrow and went back into training. The sun began to set down. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy was totally wiped out with the training. Then Jiminy pop out of Sora's hood and said,

" I guess we could stay here for the night." Then Donald, Sora, Goofy, and Hikari went into the same tent.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to take a bath in the lake while Hikari and Jiminy stay behind. Jiminy started to ask questions about Hikari. She didn't mind but she answer every single questions that is put to her. Then she heard a fate scream that is near the lake. So she went running toward the lake with her coat on.

" I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that you're a girl!" Sora shouted while putting his hands on over his eyes. After the girl is done putting her clothes on. Hikari came and panted deeply.

" Sora? What's wrong? !" She ask as she shook her head up and saw the man from before. "Hello…" Hikari said while giving the man a nervous smile. Then Hikari's eyes widened and smiled.

She then came near the man with a smile on her face. She monotone the man to come to her level and Hikari whispers, "I know that you're a girl." Then the man shook his head up. Hikari then laugh, "Hehehe… don't worry. I'm a girl too!" she shout in a whisper. Hikari show the girl that Hikari is wearing a short black pants. Her eyes widened and shake Hikari's hand.

A hot aura was coming from behind Sora and it's a Lizard or a small Dragon. "Hey you, yeah you! Who do you think you are? ! peeping on, Ping!" the Dragon yelled as he burn Sora's pants. Sora the jump to the lake and grab the Dragon's neck.

" Wha- What is this? A Lizard?" Sora ask.

" I have you know. I'm the mighty Dragon: Mushu!" Mushu shouted as flames appeared behind him. Hikari laugh as Donald and Goofy went inside the water. "Hey! You're a girl too!" Mushu shouted as the girl and Hikari cover his mouth.

After the little incident, Mulan; the girl who disguise herself as a boy named Ping, told her story to Hikari, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They agreed to help Mulan keep her secret and help the best they can. Hikari also wants to help the army out by turning her self into a boy. She just has to put on the coat the whole day and use the training exercise from Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

The next day, the army travel threw the cold mountains. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have to carry a cannon on their backs while Mulan A.k.a Ping and Hikari have a horse to carry the cannons. The cannons look weird, for some reason Hikari wondered why does the canon have to get carved by a professional. She sweat dropped. Then they arrived at a small village. But, the village was burned till there's no more. Then a horn was heard. A million of tiny black dots was seen from the village.

" It's the Hun army!" one of the soldier shouted as they grab a cannon from the carriage. Then they fire each cannon but it missed. Hikari got an idea, she whispers something to Mulan or Ping then she ran in front. Mulan grab a cannon and narrowed it towards a mountain. Hikari reach threw her pouch and grab a can of Hairspray she got from Aerith.

" Take this!" Hikari shouted to the Hun army as she shake the can and narrowed it to the army and she pull out a knife.

She plunch a hole in the can and boom. A burst of fire came threw the can as a cannon was blown. A pack of flying Heartless came. There was millions of them. Ping or Mulan got cornered by the Heartless. Sora summon his keyblade and slash the Heartless.

" Ping! Hang in there!" Sora shouted as he help Mulan up her feet and ran towards shelter.

" We ha-have to get out of here…" Mulan said faintly. A rumble was heard. A huge avalance was going to hit them. Sora and Mulan ran faster while Goofy, Donald, and Hikari ran towards the shelter faster. Then, Sora and Mulan tripped over a large snow. Hikari turn her head and ran towards them.

" Hikari!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

She arrived where Sora and Mulan trip. Hikari help the two up. But, there was no time left. The avalance already arrived and was about to hit them. Hikari summon her keyblade; The Final Embrace, and put on a magic barrier around Sora, Mulan, and herself. After the avalance stop, Mulan, Sora, and Hikari pop their heads up from the snow and dust off the snow from their clothes.

General Shan came with a shock face and pull Mulan up by force. He then push her to the snow with an angry face. Hikari and Sora's eyes widened. Ping's hair was not tied anymore. The two quickly went up from the snow and help Mulan up. But they were stop by the mustache man.

" Who are you?" Shan ask.

" My name is Mulan!" Mulan snap. Mushu then appeared and defend her with the black horse. Shan grab Mulan's sword as Sora and Hikari's eyes widened. Hikari and Sora push the mustache man. They both stand in front of Shan and protect Mulan.

" Don't you treat Mulan like that! She help you destroy the Hun army!" Sora shouted as he pull out his keyblade from his back while Hikari was in a fighting pose.

" Yeah! And girls can fight! For example me and Mulan!" Hikari yelled as she took of the coat and untied her hair. The soldiers eyes widened as so as Shan. The two gave a small glare to Shan. He sigh and threw Mulan's sword to the ground. He left leaving Mulan, Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy, Mushu, and Jiminy in the cold.

They were talking until they heard a voice yelled from the bottom of the mountain. Mulan, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Hikari peek. Shan Yu is still alive. He uses a gigantic dragon fish looking Heartless to fly above and he headed towards the town.

" We have to stop him!" Mulan shouted as she put on her clothes and grab her sword. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari look at each other and nodded. They went running with Mulan. A few minutes later, a bunch of flying Heartless fly by. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade.

" Donald! Goofy! Jiminy! Go to the town and help Mulan save the emperor!" Sora shouted. The three nodded and went to ran with Mulan. Sora turn to Hikari and said,

" Are you ready?"

Hikari nodded and answered, " Yes." They both charge at the countless Heartless and fight their way.

-Castle That Never Was-

14 figures was sitting at the chairs in the room 'Where Nothing Gathers'. Each and every one of them pull up their hoods and listen to the leader, Xemnas talk. Well, except for Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar there were always sleeping thruw every meeting.

" Are you sure Roxas?" Xemnas ask.

" Positive!" Roxas shouted.

They were interrupted by a dark portal. A person came out of the portal with a fat dog/ cat. The lady look creepy almost like Maleficent. The lady have an evil look on her face as the members of the Organization went up from their seats. The lady again, smile creepily.

" Looks like that brat has gone threw it again. Now, what was her name? Oh yes, Hikari or you may call her Xikari, number XV; 'The Light of The Keyblade'." She said as Roxas's eyes widened.

" Good to know that she's still alive!" Demyx cried.

" Where is she now?" Saix ask.

The lady smirk evilly as the Organization saw that she was summoning a crystal ball. And then a crystal ball appeared as the lady put her hands on the crystal ball. Roxas look at the ball carefully. Then a picture of Hikari or the Organization call her Xikari appeared on the crystal ball along with Sora and The Heartless. There were countless Heartless. Hikari and Sora stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Sora! Let me handle this!" Hikari shouted. She summon off Final Embrace and devide it into the White Heart and Black Heart keyblades. She close her eyes and when she reopen them. A gigantic purple aura that takes shape as a sword appeared on both of her Keyblade. Sora's jaws dropped to the ground as the sword took care of the Heartless. Sora and Hikari gave a high-five.

" Nice!" Sora grinned.

Roxas quickly stand up and shouted, "Why are you showing us this!"

" Oh, but I'm only warning you that she's a strong opponent and could kill you all in a flash." She said as she went to circle the room.

" There's no way she'll forget about us!" Axel shouted this time.

" You mean that I've erased her memories of you? Well, better be prepared because Hikari is now your enemy." As the black portal appeared. The creepy lady began to laugh evilly. She soon disappeared and left the fat dog or cat behind.

" You better believe her kid! Cause she ain't kidding! Vanitas did a very good job back then! Mighty Pete out!" Pete summon a portal and walk away.

Roxas cursed and mumbled, "There's no way she'll forget." As Roxas summon his keyblade. He grab the Keychain that Hikari gave to him. And he grip it tighter.

* * *

><p>AN: yay! Another fast chapter! I update this in class… so thanks to organozationgirl for the review! You're the best! And also waterworks12 for addning me to her favorite's! I'm so happy!

Roxas: … it's been awhile huh?

Me: no… it's not? I just post part 2 a few days ago…?

Riku: She's right.

Aqua: We get a lot of chocolates from our fans.

Me: Me too! I got a lot from my friends too!

Ven: Well…. Someone sent Riku a giant heart shape chocolate.

Hikari: I never seen a chocolate that big before…

Sora: uh-huh…

Namine: R&R for 1357 please. Your reviews are the chocolate for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Ahoy!

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I was thinking of making the AU ver. of Sora no Hikari… so, I'm still thinking the plot and characters who'll be in it. Tell, me if this interest you guys.

It's a humor, friendship, family, school-live, romance, and many more. But of course it's rated K+. I'm not a yaoi or yuri fan. So their is no boyxboy or girlxgirl. I'm not gonna put S** or anything in it. only light romance. So all ages can enjoy it. There may be some antagonist OC. The KH character are all nice. The fangirls are about as crazy as ever… no offends though.

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

Hikari © me

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Ahoy!<p>

A mysterious person appeared at the palace. The Emperor and Shan were talking when the person appeared. Shan grab his sword and attack the person. The person summon his keyblade. He threw Shan out off the way while walking to The Emperor. He summon of his keyblade.

" A Heartless is going to destroy the city. Go and evacuate the citizens." The person said as he left them. The Emperor and Shan look shock but soon do as told. They evacuate the citizen quickly before the Heartless came.

When Shan Yu arrived he saw that no one was at the streets. He laugh evilly and went to the palace. A few minutes later Mulan, Donald, and Goofy arrived. They past the mysterious person. The person smirk as they past him. Mulan quickly shook it off. She went straight to the palace.

Sora and Hikari quickly went their way to the town. They grab a horse and ride it. Sora was the one who was in front and controlling the horse while Hikari hold on tight to Sora. They past the town and no one was there. The horse won't start running again, it just stopped. Sora and Hikari raise an eyebrow. They went off the horse and went running towards the palace by foot.

When Sora and Hikari arrived they saw Shan, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy was fighting the giant Heartless. They both summon their keyblade and attack the Heartless. Mulan turn to the two. "Sora! Hikari! The Emperor is in trouble!" Mulan shouted.

" Sora! Go and save The Emperor. We'll take care of this!" Hikari shouted as Donald and Goofy went in front of Sora and Mulan. Sora nodded. He, Mulan, and Shan went up the pillar and into the balcony. The giant dragon flying fish shoot some thunder bolt to them. Hikari , Donald, and Goofy went out of the way as the thunder almost hit them.

Hikari summon her glider and separate Final Embrace. She jump to the top of the dragon flying fish Heartless. She summon off the glider. Hikari then, destroy the pointy thing on top of the dragon flying fish. The dragon flying fish went off balance in the sky, it fell to the ground. It almost hit Donald and Goofy but, the two jump out of the way. Donald use payback with Thundara because the Heartless tried to destroy them with lightning. Goofy went to protect Donald from getting hit by the gush of wind.

Hikari jump up above, with the technique Ventus taught her. She use Blade Charge as she went down with speed. Hikari stab the dragon flying fish on the ground. The dragon flying fish began to disappeared. Hikari, Donald, and Goofy high-five.

-With Sora-

Sora was now face to face with Shan Yu. He ran towards him. Sora's keyblade and Shan Yu's sword clash. They both jump back. Mulan and Shan protect The Emperor. Sora use the chance when the dragon flying fish came down as Shan Yu turn his gaze towards the cheering team down below. Sora smirk and slash him with the keyblade. Mulan prepared a cannon just for Shan Yu.

" Fira!" Sora shouted.

They both fire the cannon with Sora's Fira. The cannon sent Shan Yu up above and the cannon exploded into fireworks. Sora jump up and down. Cheering "We did it!" Mulan and Shan chuckled as The Emperor raise an eyebrow. Sora went to the balcony and shout to below him,

" Hikari! Meet me inside the palace!"

Hikari did an 'OK' sign as Donald, Goofy and herself went inside the palace. Sora, Mulan, Shan, and The Emperor went to the thrown. As Sora and Hikari meet in the thrown. They both did another High-five. They stood in front of The Emperor while Mulan stood beside Shan.

" Thank you for helping us defeating the monster and Shan Yu. How we will ever repay you?" The Emperor ask.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy grin sheepishly as they got praise by The Emperor. But, Sora respond with a no. Mulan and Shan hug, all though they don't know what's going on. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy grin.

The two lovebirds saw them grinning and they pull off. Then they all laugh. Mulan gave Sora a sword, then the sword turn into a giant keyhole. They both raise their keyblades and close the keyhole.

While they were going to their gummi ship, someone was watching their every move. The dog puts on an angry face. Her grumbles something as he walk away opening a portal. The dog curse all his way towards another world.

" Stupid… I'll get you next time Ventus… Hikari. Yeah, next time will be sure! I'll get my revenge!" Pete shouted followed by an evil laugh.

Pete arrived at a night time in the port. Her found pirates, that look sinister enough to be a Heartless. So, Pete walk over to them. The pirates raise an eyebrow as a giant dog walk to them with clothes. The captain went in front. It was dark there. The clouds above covered the moonlight. Pete cast a spell on the pirates as the captain explains.

-With Sora and Hikari-

They arrived at a weird place that seems nothing familiar to them. It seems that they've traveled to a new world. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went on a tour of the town. When, they were walking. They heard a scream. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to the wall and look over the town to hear where the scream come from.

" What was that?" Hikari ask as she search.

" I dunno." Sora answered.

" Do you think is Organization XIV?" Goofy ask.

" Or maybe The Heartless!" Donald shouted.

" There's only 1 way to find out." Sora said as they ran towards the town.

-at the town-

" Unhand me you- you Pirate!" The women shouted as she hits the pirate's back. The pirate ignore her and continue to run from a man. That was chasing them. The man was stop by a group of Heartless. That's when Sora and the others came in. Sora and Hikari took out their keyblades.

" We'll take care of this!" Sora shouted to the man. The man nodded and went after the pirate. Hikari and Sora slash the Heartless while Donald and Goofy destroy the Heartless. After they finished, the man came back with an empty hand.

" What happen ?" Hikari ask.

The man look at Hikari then to Sora. "That pirate kidnapped miss Swann. We have to help her!" He shouted.

" Alright! We'll help you! I'm Sora by the way. Beside me is Hikari. This is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduce. The man nodded.

" I'm William Turner. Call me Will." William said. They nodded and went after the pirate again. They arrived at the port where the pirates gather. And they saw Pete were talking to the captain. They turn as they heard foot steps.

Pete smirk. He didn't even expect that Ventus/Hikari will arrive this early. The pirates walk towards Sora, Hikari, William, Donald, and Goofy. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblades and attack the pirates. The pirates began to laugh as their attacks don't work on them.

The moonlight began to shine down to them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, William, and Hikari's eyes widened as the pirates turn into nothing but bones. Then, Hikari grab her keyblade in reversal way and attack the pirate. The pirate, the one Hikari slash began to disappeared.

Sora, William, Donald, and Goofy smirk. They attack the pirates and the pirates turn into dust. The captain curse and told the rest of his men to get back to the ship with miss Swann. Pete block the way as the pirates escape. Hikari tried to went threw Pete but failed.

" We meet again Ventus, Hikari… this time. I'll destroy you!" Pete shouted as he ran towards Hikari.

Sora went in front of her and kick Pete back a few steps. "You have to go threw me first!" Sora shouted. Pete curse and ran away. Sora grinned and pat Hikari's head. "Don't worry about Pete. He's not even smart enough to tie his own shoes!" Sora said.

Then they went to the port but it was to late. The ship has already sailed off. William curse. "Darn it! They already left!" William shouted.

" There must be some other way…" Sora was searching around for a ship. Then a voice appear. The vaice came from thei right side. It was another pirate. He walk towards Sora.

" She's long gone. You better find a new girl, mate." He said.

" Jack!" William shouted.

" _Captain_ Jack to you, William." Jack said.

Sora glance behind jack and saw that he has a ship. "Hey.. can we use your ship to rescue miss Swann?" Sora ask while pointing at Jack's ship.

Jack look at his ship and said, "Well.. I do have business with them. Welcome aboard mate!" Jack shouted as he let William on board first. As William past Jack. He said,

" Your dept is complete when we're done rescuing miss Swann, Jack." William said.

" Is **CAPTAIN** Jack Sparrow to you!" Jack shouted. Then Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went aboard on his ship. "Hello there fair maiden. Name's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack bowed at Hikari. Hikari bowed back.

" I'm Hikari. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Hikari said as she past Jack. She went to the deck and check out the night view. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed her. Jack raise an eyebrow but he shook it off. He release the sail and went to the sea.

" Do you really want to be a pirate, Sora?" Donald ask.

" Of course not. But I'll help William get his girlfriend back!" Sora pump his fist up above.

Hikari was looking over to the sea and felt the ocean night breeze. William stood beside her looking at the sea. The wind blew her short hair. She close her eyes as she remember her night training with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. She really missed them already. But, her promise to them is not broken. She will bring them back. She look over to William and saw he look emptily to the sea. She would feel the same if the ones she loves is gone.

" Hey, Will? Is miss Swann your girlfriend?" Hikari ask.

William quickly cough and respond. "N-No she isn't. Elizabeth just a person important to me."

" That's almost the same as a girlfriend? Anyway, what did those pirates want from miss Swa- I mean miss Elizabeth?" Hikari ask.

William shock his head. "I don't know really."

A skull shape mountain began to be seen. Jack pull the ship to shore and tied the rope to the came down to the rocky mountain and heard some laughing going on. Jack turn to Hikari and he said,

"I can't let a maiden in that cave. Stay here." Jack shake Hikari's hand and then he walk towards the entrance.

Hikari raise an eyebrow. Sora nodded too. "Hikari stay here. I'll be out as soon as possible!" Sora did a thumbs up and ran with William, Donald, and Goofy.

Hikari sigh and then walk to the deck. She was holding the thing that Jack gave when he was shaking his hand with her's. Hikari sat at the edge, she close her eyes hoping to see Ventus, Aqua, and Terra in her dreams again.

" Ven? Aqua? Terra? Are you guys here?" Hikari peek to the masters chamber. She quickly got hugged by Aqua.

" Hikari! How was your journey?" Aqua ask.

" It was alright. I found Sora and I'm now in a new world." Hikari replied.

" A new world?" Terra came down walking to the two girls.

Then Ventus came down with Terra. He had a smile on his face. "A new world? Tell me all about it!" Ventus repeat Terra's question and shouted happily.

" Well alright. The world has pirates in it. Also ghosts too. Then Captain Justice came. He cast a spell that the pirates can only be destroyed when they're under the moonlight. And now, Jack gave me this. I think there's a reason he gave this to me." Hikari explains as she took out a skeleton token or golden coin. She gave it to Terra as he examines the coin or token.

Terra gave the token or coin back and shook his head. Ventus then look at the coin and frown.

"It almost looks like it has a tint of blood… I don't trust this thing." Ventus said. Hikari look at it closer and saw the blood. Hikari stare at the golden coin or token.

" Maybe I should go check on Sora. He has been gone for quite a while now." Hikari said.

" Alright. Just be careful, kay?" Aqua pat her head.

Hikari nodded. " See you guys later!" Hikari said. Aqua, Ventus, and Terra wave their hands.

Hikari woke up from her sleep and heard a lot argument. She turn to where the voice is. She stood up and ran to the mountain. Meanwhile, inside the cave. Sora went to slash Captain Barbossa but, he got throned away by his crew. Jack was watching the scene as he was tied. Then, Sora got caught too. He was tied to a rock too along with Elizabeth, William, Donald, and Goofy.

Then, Captain Barbossa went to Jack and grab his colar. "I'm asking you one more time, Jack. **Where**. **Is**. **the**. **last**. **Aztec**. **Coin**?" Captain Barbossa snap.

Jack, using his calm voice said, "Let me gave you a deal. If you gave me back The Black Pearl. Then I'll tell you where the last Aztec Coin is." Captain Barbossa thought for awhile.

" Jack!" Sora, William, Elizabeth, Donald, and Goofy yelled in union.

Jack turn his head towards them and ask, "What? I was just making a deal." Captain Barbossa laugh.

" Aye. You go yourself a-" Captain Barbossa was cut of by a familiar voice. He turn to where the voice is and raise an eyebrow. "Who are yee?" he ask. The person came out of the shadow and lean at the stone.

" Hikari? ! What are you doing here? !" Sora shouted.

Captain Barbossa then grab his gun and point it towards Hikari. Then Hikari saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, William, and Elizabeth was tied to a rock. She sign and reach threw her pocket. Hikari pull out a golden coin with a golden chain lace. Jack, William, Elizabeth, and Captain Barbossa's eyes widened. Hikari smirk and show the coin to them.

" Is this what you're looking for?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah… I don't know how to write pirate talk. I just know 'Aye' and 'Mate'. So, sorry if I got the spelling wrong. And I don't know a lot about Port Royal's story line. Also, is it a coin or a medallion?

Sora: You're making another story!

Me: If I say 'yes'. Will you shut up?

Sora: Um… yeah?

Me: Fine, I am making a new story. It's about you guys in high school! There happy?

Kairi: When are you going to post it?

Me: Dunno. Maybe later, tomorrow, next week. But mostly may be tomorrow or Sunday.

Riku: Again? A new story?

Namine: Yep.

Me: What? I love making stories!

Hikari: R&R Please! And review if you want to read the new story… I mean AU story of us!


	5. Chapter 5: A Trick?

A/N: Chapter 5! The part 2 of Sora no Hikari or should I say Ten no Hikari will be longer. Much longer then the first part. Yeah, I use google as the translater. Ugh… the word changes fast. I check last month and it says Sora no Hikari= Sky Light. The next month I check and it was Ten no Hikari= The light of the sky.

The light of the sky is the title that I want but it's to late too huh? Well then enjoy this chapter!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Trick?<p>

"_Is this what you're looking for?"_

Hikari hold the last medallion of Aztec treasure. She shove it back to her pocket and walk forward. Sora struggled to be free from the rope but it didn't work. Hikari stop until she was beside the treasure chest. Captain Barbossa also walk to the treasure chest. It was a total dead silence. Until, Hikari chuckled.

" Tell you what? I gave you back the medallion, if you release my friends and brother and give Jack back his Black Pearl." Hikari smiled. Captain Barbossa stare at her. A minute later, Hikari ask again, "Do we have a deal?"

Jack was about to complain but he was stop by Captain Barbossa's crew. Then Captain Barbossa monotone all of his crew to come closer. Hikari roll her eyes as the crew came closer. Captain Barbossa smirk. He reach threw his jacket's pocket and grab a pearl covered in a cloth. Captain Barbossa left the Black Pearl in the treasure chest. Hikari reach threw her pocket and grab the medallion.

They both did a switch. Captain Barbossa took the medallion and Hikari took the Pearl. Hikari glance up the sky and saw that the cloud covered the moonlight.

She quickly went to Jack and release him. Jack help Hikari free William, Elizabeth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They went out of the cave with silence. As they entered Jack's ship. Hikari sat at the edge of the stairs. Sora then sat beside her. Hikari monotone Jack to come and he did.

" Captain Jack?" Hikari reach threw her pocket and grab the two items. She pull it out as everyone eyes widened. "Here. This belongs to you right?" Hikari handed The Black Pearl and the medallion.

" But how?" Sora was speechless. Hikari laugh before turning to Jack.

" Before I tell you how. Captain Jack could you make this ship go faster? I think Captain Barbossa will _explode_ any minute," Just then they heard a loud scream. "Yep. He just explode. Hurry Captain Jack full speed ahead now!" Hikari shouted. Jack went his way to the wheel and let the sail out. The ship quickly went faster.

" Would you tell us now-" Sora didn't even finished the sentence. A cannon was fired. They drop to the deck as another cannon was fired. Jack turn the wheel around as the ship turns around. Captain Barbossa turn into a walking skeleton along with their Captain, Jack.

Jack turn the ship around again to avoid the cannon. "Everyone hit the deck!" Jack shouted as another cannon from Captain Barbossa was fired.

They hit the deck while they can before the cannon was fired. Sora were on top of Hikari as a cannon ball was about to hit them. Hikari one of her hand on top and block the cannon ball from hitting them. The barrier hold the attacks from hitting the ship.

" I can't hold it much longer…" Hikari said.

She was making barrier around the ship. The barrier crew of Captain Barbossa came to Captain Jack's deck. Captain Barbossa appeared behind Jack. Then his crew surrounded Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy, William, and Elizabeth.

" Is this some kind of joke? ! Replacing the medallion with chocolate? !" Captain Barbossa shouted.

" Capatain Jack!" Hikari shouted. She was waving her hands to the side.

Jack took the chance when Captain Barbossa turn to Hikari with an angry face. Jack knew that it was a distraction. He grab the medallion from his pocket and threw it towards Hikari. Hikari jump and catch the medallion. "Get her!" Captain Barbossa ordered. Sora summon his keyblade and protect Hikari.

" Go! Secure that medallion!" Jack shouted as Hikari nodded.

She summon her keyblade and a glider appeared. Hikari summon one more keyblade; the White Heart keyblade. She fly back towards the island from before. Captain Barbossa jump back to his ship and he was going to fire a cannon to Hikari but, Sora and Jack destroy the cannon.

" Arrrr!" Captain Barbossa cursed.

" Sora! Destroy Barbossa's ship before it destroy our ship!" Jack shouted as he kick one of Captain Barbossa's crew.

Sora nodded. He went to one of the cannon and fire it. Then, a big punch Sora. But, he missed, Sora dodge the punch and lure him onto the moonlight. Sora slash the big man. He began to disappeared into black smoke. Sora went to the cannon again.

Sora and Jack hop on to Captain Barbossa's ship. He turn into skeleton again. Sora and Jack took this chance to destroy him. Sora went to slash him and jump back as Captain Barbossa swing his sword around. William fired the cannon towards his ship and the ship slowly goes down to the ocean.

Sora went to attack Captain Barbossa again. Jack throw Sora up above and Jack kick Captain Barbossa up high. Sora land a few hits up in the air. He jump back down to the ground with 1 more hit to Captain Barbossa. With that last hit. Captain Barbossa began to turn into dust.

" Yatta!" Sora pump his fist up high.

Then the ship began to sank. Sora and Jack went back to Jack's ship. The ttwo high-five as they arrived at the deck.

" Hello? A little help here." William said.

" Oh, sorry." Sora grin sheepishly and ran towards William and Elizabeth.

-with Hikari-

'_Now where should I secure the medallion? Sora must have destroyed Captain Barbossa by now… and if I want to lift the curse of Aztec treasure, I have to go back to that island. Oh, well… Sora wouldn't mind waiting.'_ Hikari thought as the flew to the island from before, using the keyblade glider.

-inside the cave-

A black figure was waiting inside the cave with his hands cross. He was facing Aztec treasure. The figure in black waited for someone to come. He grab some of the medallion. The figure stare at the medallion. He smirk and put the medallion back.

-Flashback-

There was another meeting in the circular room. They were seated in a circle way. Each and every one of the chairs has different high. Demyx was silent threw the whole meeting. Saix pull down his hood and glared at the blonde. Demyx was asleep the whole time. Well, there's no surprise here. Saix gave Demyx a good wack in the head. Demyx quickly woke up and whined.

" Alright, that's enough sleeping Demyx," Xemnas glance at Demyx. "We will send one of us to Port Royal. There, the keyblade wielders including Xikari are trying to help a person called Jack Sparrow. And I think this job is perfect for Luxord." He finished.

" Alright. I'll do it." Luxord said and open up a portal.

-End of flashback-

Luxord stood there with patience. He waited for Hikari to came and take the treasure. He wants to give a message to her from the Organization. Footsteps began to echo in the cave. Luxord was standing there when Hikari entered the cave. Hikari look around and saw a figure standing in front of Aztec treasure. Hikari saw that the figure took 4 medallions from the chest.

" Hey! Give those back!" Hikari shouted and summon her keyblade.

The figure turn. He pull the hood down. A smirk appeared across his face. Hikari stood in a fighting pose.

"My, my, my you've grown a lot since I last saw you." He said as he puts the medallion back.

" Wha-? I never even seen you before!" Hikari snap.

The man one put one of his hand on his chin. "Looks like she **has** erase your memories. Maybe this will bring back the memories," He paused as Hikari nod meaning she's listening. "My name is Luxord, number X. Also known as 'The Gambler of Fate'. You are Xikari, number XV. Also known as 'The Light of The Keyblade'. We're in an Organization called Organization XV but now, it called XIV because your gone for a year. The evil queen has erased you memories of us." Luxord finished with a sigh.

Hikari raise an eyebrow as Luxord finished. She summon off her keyblade and walk to Luxord. When Luxord look up, he saw Hikari was staring at his face. His eyes began to twitch , it has been a minute. Then Hikari cross her arms.

"You do look familiar. But, you're still here to steal the treasure so, we're enemies." Hikari said as she summon her keyblade again. Luxord smirk and put the hood back.

He walk backwards into a black portal. "Don't worry, we'll meet again." Luxord said as he disappears into the dark.

Hikari sigh. She summon her glider and with her strength. She drag the treasure chest and put in on top of the glider. She jump to the glider as it fly's back to Jack's ship.

-Back to Jack's ship-

Sora gave a high –five to Donald and Goofy. They eliminated all of Captain Barbossa's men. A black portal opens and a giant dog appeared. He has an angry face on his look. Sora quickly summon his keyblade while Donald and Goofy protect Elizabeth, William, and Jack.

" What do you want Pete!" Sora shouted as Pete walk a few steps to Sora before he was stop by a flying keyblade.

They both glance up and saw Hikari with Aztec treasure. She smirk as Jack clap his hands while saying 'Bravo lad.' Hikari summons off her glider. She carry Aztec treasure with the help of William, Donald and Goofy. They put the treasure beside Jack. Hikari ran till she was beside Sora.

" What are you doing here, Captain Useless." Hikari said calmly.

Pete stomp his feet to the wooden deck and shouted. "Who are you calling Useless!" Pete shouted as he summons a lot of Heartless.

But Sora and Hikari destroyed the Heartless with each 1 hit. Sora uses trinity archive while Hikari uses Spell Weaver that Aqua taught her.

Then Pete was cornered by Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the right. William, and Jack cornered him on the left. As for Hikari and Elizabeth they both cornered Pete on the front and back. Pete glace around and again, he stomps his feet to the wooden ship floor.

" You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete shouted one last time before disappearing into the portal. He pop out his head and point his finger to Hikari. "I'll get you next time Ventus! Hikari! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

Hikari just sigh. The two summon off their keyblades. Sora then grinned, he ruff Hikari's hair as he pass by her.

"You did a good job!" Sora shouted. Hikari smile at his one year older brother.

"You too!" Hikari salute.

Jack went to open up the treasure chest as Hikai grab the medallion. She placed the medallion back and Jack went to his normal self again. He look at his fingers then his chest, then to his feet's, and lastly he hold his head.

Jack smiled as he shake Hikari, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's hands. "Thank you there, mate! You help me came back to my normal self and help me get back my Black Pearl." Jack yelled as they all sweat dropped.

William smile he also thank Sora and the others. "And I would like to thank you guys too. You guys help me get miss Swann to safety." William said as Elizabeth went beside him.

" Hey there mate. Can I borrow that keyblade of yours ?" Jack ask both of Sora and Hikari. The two raise their shoulders but let Jack hold their keyblade. But as soon as the keyblade was at Jack's hand. The keyblades disappeared and reappeared to Sora's and Hikari's hand. "What happen there?" Jack ask.

" Oh it's because the key chooses it's masters." Donald said.

Jack then nodded. " Aye. I see." Jack said.

" A-hyuck! Let's go to another world!" Goofy shouted. Hikari, Sora, and Donald nodded.

they all turn to the Aztec Treasure. Jack and William threw the chest to the sea.

Both of Sora and Hikari raise their keyblades up and a giant keyhole appeared in the sky. The keyblades shoot a beam of light and cirle. The light hits the keyhole. The keyhole began to disappeared.

Donald did a 'pip' sound that was a key to be sure. Hikari summon her glider as Jack, Elizabeth, and William stare in amazed while Hikari's clothes turn into a full metal armor and flying with a glider. They turn to Sora, Donald, and Goofy but they were already in a ship. Sora waved goodbye as he fly up to the night sky. Hikari did a salute with 2 fingers. Jack, William, and Elizabeth salute back.

" What strange fellow they are." Elizabeth said.

Jack and William nodded. "Aye- they sure are."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! a new chapter! oh and thank you to organizationgirl!

Me: Hey, I just take a mary-sue test and Hikari isn't a sue! Well... I take 2 test and both of those test shown that Hikari isn't a sue! Cheers!

Sora: Great!

Riku: She has coffee again huh?

Xion: Yup. two glass to be sure.

Kairi: I'll go get the water.

Namine and Hikari: R&R for 1357 please!


	6. Chapter 6: Olympus Coliseum again!

AN: Another chappie! I'm so happy that organizationgirl review me!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Olympus Coliseum again!<p>

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to world familiar to them. The world is Olympus Coliseum, the home of Hercules, Zack, and Phil. Hikari grinned as she saw the world floating in The Lanes Between. She missed Zack, Hercules, and Phil. And she wanted to hold her position as the Champ.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy also wanted to prove that they're worthy to become Heroes too and not Junior Heroes. It's time to show Phil that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are also Heroes. They arrived in front of the Coliseum's gate where they heard cheers.

" Look's like Hercules and Zack are still popular!" Goofy shouted.

" Hey! Let's enter the tournament! They're still open!" Sora rush over to the sign up desk. Donald knock his head and Sora whined. Goofy and Hikari went to the Moogle where the Moogle sells flowers.

" Let's get some for Hercules and Zack for their victory!" Hikari chirp. Sora nodded and payed for the flowers. He held one for Hercules while Hikari held the one for Zack. Then, when they were about to open the gates. They heard a scream.

Sora and Hikari quickly ran to where the scream came. The two saw a women getting tackled by Heartless. They summon their keyblades and attack the Heartless away. Goofy and Donald came in no time too.

" Th-The Flowers…" Goofy pointed out at the ruined flowers. Sora and Hikari held the flowers on their left hand while the right hand held the keyblade.

" Aren't you a gentlemen," The women said as she grab one of the fallen flower. Sora and Hikari turn to the women. "I'm Megara but call me Meg." Meg said as she stare at the two.

" Oh. I'm sorry… gentlemen and gentlewomen." Meg joked.

" Gent-Gentleman?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy blush while Hikari smiled.

" I'm Hikari! This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy! It's nice to meet you Meg!" Hikari chirp.

" It's nice to meet you too but, catch you later Flower boy and Flower Girl." Meg said before walking towards the door that is all black. Sora's eyes widened. He ran to her with his keyblade and flower.

" Hey! W-Wait! If you go there, you'll be attack by Heartless again!" Sora shouted.

" But I have to talk to Hades…" Meg mumbled.

" Hades?" Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy said in union.

The black tall doors was open reviling a tired man walking out of it. "Meg… you can't go to the Underworld… if you-," Before he could finished the sentence. He slip and fall down flat on his face. Meg came running to him while Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy follow Meg.

" Hercules! What happen to you!" Sora shouted or ask.

" He's been fighting off that tournament non-stop for days now…" A voice replied from their backs. They turn and saw Zack rubbing his head.

" Zack! You're here too?" Hikari ask.

" Yep. Been fighting off at the tournaments too." Zack smiled.

" Oo… let's get Hercules to another place so we can talk." Hikari glance at the passed out Hercules. Zack sigh and lift Hercules up. they walk to the Coliseum rest room. Where Hercules and Zack can rest for the day. After an hour of explaining. They finally understand.

" So… what you're saying is that. Hades has been putting monsters at the tournament and you guys don't know that what you're fighting for?" Sora cross his arms.

" Yeah… we really don't know why." Zack laugh nervously.

" Well, maybe we could participate!" Sora exclaims happily.

" Seriously Kid! Do you have what it takes to be a real Hero?" Phil the half man half goat shouted. Sora, Donald, and Goofy pouted as they heard the goat yelled. Hikari waved to Phil and Phil's eyes widened.

" Oh Hikari! Came back to defend your title?" Phil asked.

" Yep! I'm going to defend my title as a Hero!" Hikari put her hand on her shoulder and grinned.

" WAIT! You already got the Hero title?" Sora ask as Hikari nodded. "And you did it before we did?" Again Hikari nodded. " Awwww no fair!" Sora huffed.

" Ahahaha. It's really fun when you're defeating Hydra!" Hikari shouted and wink.

" Ohoho. It's that so?" Zack raise an eyebrow and cross his arms.

" Yep!" Hikari grinned. Zack grab Hikari and give her a noogie. "You little joker! You loved fighting and a little girl! There is no way a girl would risk her life to defend her title as a hero!" Zack laugh.

" Well… when you came across Hikari. She'll never stop fighting if it's fun!" Sora laugh along with Donald, Goofy, Hercules, Meg, and Phil. Sora went to slap Zack's back and laugh.

" Why not? Come here you guys." Phil monotone Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy to come to the arena with him.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into the arena while Hikari and Phil stayed back. Hikari grinned and wish them luck. Hydra showed up and kept on banging it's head to the floor. Sora jump out of the way as Hydra smack it's head to the floor again. Sora slash it's head and grinned.

" Sora! Not the head!" Hikari shouted.

" Kid! You've made it worst!" Phil yelled.

" Wha-?" Sora turn to Hikari and Phil. Then he turn to Hydra, it was growingtwo heads. Sora paled as he saw Hydra grow more heads. Sora began to slah it more. He saw the body didn't effect it when he's slahing the heads. "The body doesn't effect it's head… so that means. I can," Sora ran to Hydra.

" DO THIS!" Sora slash Hydra's body. He used the same tecnique as Hikari when she defeated Hydra.

" Wohooo! Go Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Hikari cheered.

" You did it kid." Phil praise.

-underworld-

Hades and Pete was arguing about something. Pete cross his arms as Hades took a sip of his evil drink. Hades turn to him and he was holding a doll of Hercules and Zack. Pete huffed and circle the room in frustration.

" C'mon! when are ya going to turn Hercules into a Heartless!" Pete yelled.

" Patients my friend. Hercules has drawn out. I fell sorry for the saps that replace him and Zack." Hades took another sip from his glass and turn the paper. There's a picture of Sora giving a 2-thumbs up, Donald with his serious face, and Goofy with his grin. Hades turn to the next page, who's the replacement for Zack. He burst the drink out of his mouth as he saw the picture.

" Her! Of all people why does it has to be her!" Hades mentally slap his face.

" What da ya mean?" Pete raise an eyebrow.

" Hikari that brat. She's the champ from last year! The one who defeated Hydra and Ice titan single handed!" Hades's voice booms to threw the underworld.

" Her again!" Pete complained. "I got an idea… why don't we held the tournament here and turn her and Hercules into a heartless?" Pete ask sarcastically.

" You know… that's a good idea." Hades said.

" I was being sarcastic you know," Pete put his hand on his hip. "And how are ya going to do that?" Pete ask.

" With her help of course." A Meg doll puff up in black smokes to Hades's hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chappie done! I'm gonna update if I got 2 or 1 reviews, kay?

Me: Please don't kill me!

Sora: Why would the readers kill you?

Riku: Don't you get it, Sora?

Roxas: Yeah, Sora. Don't you get it? 1357 ask the readers for 2 or 1 reviews if they wanted the next chapter.

Kairi: It's not much to ask for but… she does need reviews.

Namine: So… review 1357 to make her happy!

Me: I'm not asking a lot… if I can get more reviews in 1 chapter then I'll be really happy!

Xion: At least she doesn't ask for 20…

Hikari: Yeah… or that will be a big trouble…


	7. Chapter 7: The Cloak Man

AN: Alright! Thanks for the review, organizationgirl! And thank you to The Silver Magician of Chaos for adding this story to her favorite story! I'm so happy!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Cloak Man<p>

"-then, we defeated Hydra!" Sora finished his story. Hikari, Hercules, and Zack laugh as Sora finishes. Hercules was in bed while Zack was crossing his arm and sitting at one of the chairs.

" Hey! Pipe it down!" Phil scolded.

" No it's fine Phil. I never had this much fun talking." Hercules laugh.

" But… what about Meg?" Sora tilted his head.

" She's his girlfriend!" Zack wink. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy began to whistle as Hercules blush.

-at the forest-

Meg was picking herbs for tonight's feast. She was happy that lover boy a.k.a Hercules was able to rest for the day with the help of Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. Meg bend down to grab the herb when all of the sudden. A giant hand cover her mouth and grab her wrist, making all of the herbs to fall.

" Be quite sweetcheeks." He said. Meg's vein pop on her forehead and she bit the dog's hand with all her might. "AW-! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Pete shouted while crying and holding his red hand.

" What's the meaning of this!" Meg ran back towards the Coliseum.

" Be careful. She's a feisty one." A dark portal appeared out of nowhere and grab Meg from behind. "Hey there… long time no see." Hades mock. Meg growled at him then kick him in the shin. Meg made a run for it but once more got caught by Hades. Pete, Hades, and Meg disappeared threw a dark portal.

-castle that never was-

" One, two, Ah! Four minutes!" A voice yelled in excitement. He place the food in an oven and waited for 4 minutes until the food's warm up. then another man step in the kitchen. He has an eye patch and some scars on his face.

" Oi Demyx! Job for you!" He shouted as he handed a paper to Demyx.

Demyx grab the paper and began to read it. He scratch the back of his head and sigh. "Hey, this isn't my specialty! Why don't Roxy do it, Xiggy?" Demyx whined while grabbing his food from the oven.

" Superior's orders! And don't call me Xiggy!" Xiggy cross his arms.

" Fine, _Xigbar_," Demyx rolled his eyes. "Seriously! This isn't my thing! I wanted to eat my macaroni and cheese!" Demyx begged. Xigbar sigh and went to The Grey Area. Demyx pouted and went on with his mission.

-Olympus Coliseum-

" WHAAAAAATTTT! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU KIDNAPPED MEG!" Hercules's voice booms threw the Coliseum making everyone or single thing there to shake. Panic and Pain got panicked and Hercules began to swirl them into one DNA.

" Where. Is. she?" Hercules ask in a low tone.

" C-Chamber of Sealing…" Panic answered. After that, Hercules let go the two from his muscular graps and he ran to the Underworld. There was a faint 'Meg! I'm coming for you!' from Hercules.

Sora, Hikari, Zack, Donald, and Goofy sweat dropped. "Ah! Herc! Wait up!" Zack ran after him.

" Wait! You two just recovered!" Phil yelled but it's no use. The two already off to go the Underworld. Then he turn to Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. "Here, you'll need this at the Underworld. There, it'll suck every energy you've got if you guys don't have this." Phil handed Sora a pouch.

Sora opens the pouch and 4 gold coins with a cloud and a thunderbolt was inside. He gave to Donald, Hikari, and Goofy one each. The four went off to find Hercules, Zack, and Meg. Phil crack his knuckles and turn to Panic and Pain. The two gulp hard as they saw Phil with a spiky round hammer.

" You two are gonna tell me what's going on and I'll made your punishment less painful." Phil hissed.

" But my name is already Pain." The pink one grin evilly.

" It is but, I'm gonna make your name from Pain to Painful." Phil said in a dark aura. Both of Panic and Pain shivered down to their spine.

-Underworld-

" So, this is the Underworld?" Sora ask. They were standing in front of the giant gate. Sora put his hand on his hip while Hikari cross her hands.

" Looks like it…" Hikari replied.

Donald and Goofy gulp as they went inside the spooky hall or cave. Then they all began to shiver. A flying soul or something went pass them. Hikari quickly hid behind Sora. Sora summon his keyblade as he saw Hikari shivering with the ghost or soul or something began to land on their shoulder.

" Gwack!" Donald scream as a soul or a ghost land on his shoulders.

" So-So-Sora…. This things are freaking me out!" Hikari shivers and her face went paler then paper.

" D-Don't worry Hikari! You big brother is here! Just think happy thoughts or think this as a-a Haunted House!" Sora shouted.

His grip on the keyblade gotten tighter. One of the ghost or soul or something 'boo' the sibling. Then Sora trip on something. He grab Hikari making himself and Hikari fall.

" W-What the? I trip on something!" Sora rub his head.

Hikari went to shake the 'thing'. It wasn't a 'thing' it's a Nobody! He look really pale and skinny. Sora's and Hikari's eyes began to twitch.

" It's Organization XIV!" Goofy shouted.

" What's he doing here!" Donald join in.

" I don't know but he seems to be losing all of his power." Sora rub his chin.

" He seems so familiar though. I wonder who he is?" Hikari mumbled. She began to shake him up a bit. The Nobody didn't flinch or do anything as Hikari shake him up a bit. "He's completely knock out." Hikari turn to Sora, Donald, and Goody.

" Well… maybe he doesn't have this." Sora reach to his pocket. Her grab the coin.

Hikari also grab her coin then she remembered. _'Wait… I don't need a coin to keep me up and going! Ven said that the Darkness can't effect us! So, I guess it's fine to lend it to him…'_ Hikari thought happily.

" Here. You can borrow mine." Hikari said as she lend her coin to the fallen member. His face became less paler and Hikari grinned.

" But Hikari you'll lose all of your strength!" Donald shouted in a worried tone.

" Nah, don't worry. I'm not going to die aren't I?" Hikari gave a playful grin. Then the man grab her shoulder as he began to sit up right. Hikari, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened as the member began to wake up from his sleep.

" Xi-Xikari? Is that you?" He ask.

* * *

><p>AN: Another one done! Yippe! Oh and if you guys wanna know about Hikari's Dive to The Heart and other things that happen after her awakening, like her destiny in the connection of the 8 princess of hearts, her disappearance, and her first meeting with Man- I mean Xemnas! Read them all in :

Untold Stories of Sora no Hikari 空の光

Me: Yay! COFFEEEEEEE!

Kairi: Here's the water! –throws a bucket of water to me-

Me: Wow! That was refreshing!

Namine: Hehe…. 1357, the room's a mess.

Roxas: Ugh…. Never give her coffee ever again!

Ven, Aqua, Terra: Agree!

Riku: Well… let's get cleaning. –rolling up sleeves-

Me: Hold it!

Everyone: What?

Me: I'm the author of this story, so…. –snap finger and the studio became the way it was before I got coffee-

Xion: Wow! How do you do that?

Me: Easy. Magic.

Hikari: I didn't know you can use magic?

Me: Mwahahaha! There's more that meets the eye!

Kairi: Well… R&R for 1357 please!


	8. Chapter 8: A Diary Of Memories

A/N: Okay…So, I enable Anonymous Reviews. Hehehe, hope that no ones Flames me. Be nice with the reviews!

Hikari (C) Me

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Diary Of Memories<p>

" Xi-Xikari… is that you?"

Hikari stare at the Nobody and blink a few times.

" Oh, Xikari! It really is you!" The Nobody cried and hug Hikari.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's jaws drop to the ground.

" H-Hey! Ge-Get off!" Hikari push the Nobody's face off her shoulder.

" Xikari! Don't you remember! It's me, Demyx! You chilling and cool friend!" Demyx cried.

Sora then help Hikari push back Demyx off of her.

" Hey! Get off my lil' sis!" Sora push Demyx off.

Finally after Donald and Goofy help, Demyx finally got pushed away. Sora hug Hikari protectively while Donald and Goofy pointed their shield and staff to Demyx. Demyx groan and pull out a piece of paper.

" 'If number XV doesn't respond. Use force to help her remember.'" Demyx read the note out loud.

Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade as Demyx summon a blue guitar looking weapon. He played a song and a bunch of water clones came and went to Hikari. Sora slash the water clone but it turn to a Demyx water clone. The Demyx clone went after Hikari as she went running in circles to get away from Demyx clones.

" Hikari!" Sora shouted as Hikari got chased by Demyx clones.

' _Geez… what with all of this! First Luxord and now Demyx! Wait…. I think Donald might be suspecting something. Oh, right! I have to be drawn out by now without the coin.'_ Hikari thought.

Then, Hikari fake slump to the ground. Demyx's water clone kept on dancing and surround Hikari. Donald quickly use Fire magic.

" Fira!" Donald shouted.

A burst of fire came and put out the water clone.

" Hikari!" Sora and Goofy went running to her.

Sora put Hikari on his shoulder and something hit him.

" The coin!" Sora and Goofy shouted in union. Sora turn to Demyx with a glare.

" Give her back the coin!" Sora narrowed his keyblade at Demyx.

Demyx pull out the coin and lokk at it for awhile.

" This thing? Here, have it!" Demyx throw the coin to Sora.

Then, he slump down to the ground. "Ugh… Xikari come back! We missed you so much! Roxy's been bragging for you to come back!" Demyx shouted as he went into a dark portal.

Hikari and Sora stare at the place Demyx got away. Donald and Goofy's jaws drop to the ground.

" Um…. Who's Xikari? And Who's Roxy?" Hikari ask Sora as she turn her head to him.

" Dunno." Sora shrugged.

" Gosh… I think Roxy's a girl." Goofy scratch the back of his head.

" Gwack! You don't think that Roxy's a Lesbian?" Donald shouted.

Sora, Hikari, and Goofy look at him confusedly. Then they all shivered.

" Le-Let's hope not!" Hikari yelled.

/X/x/x/x/X/

At the same time Roxas sneezes. He was at The Grey Area, waiting for Demyx to come back from his mission. He waited and waited and waited. It has 5 minutes then Demyx walk in with a plate of Macaroni and cheese. Roxas jump off his feet and ran to Demyx.

" So? Where's Xikari?" Roxas ask.

" She can't remember. I don't think she'll remember us sooner or later." Demyx mumble.

Roxas curse and walk away. _'Xikari… I hope you're alright.'_

He went to Xikari's room. As usual he always looks around and sat at the edge of her bed. Roxas sigh deeply as he open a drawer. He was a bit surprise that inside the drawer, that he never knew what was inside. Is a diary. Roxas opens the diary and read random pages.

_~Day 20~_

_Today, Roxas and Xion trained me so hard. I learned a lot from them. Even though, I've just talk to them 5 days ago… I've got the feeling that they might be my best friends. Axel's still apologizing for something he didn't do. Which I don't know what he did. I wanted to say 'it's okay'. But, I'm still afraid._

_Demyx, is a childish kid. He always hide from Saix and into my my room. He often plays with his Sitar. Maybe he should stop playing his Sitar while hiding from Saix._

_Axel… I dunno but, he's a cool guy. I can't believe he controls Fire. Maybe if I ask nicely, he'll teach me how to use Fire magic._

_Roxas. A very kind and caring teacher for me. He's more like a big brother then a teacher. I would like to buy him something… as a thank you for teaching me. And Xion. A very sweet big sister. I also love Xion as a big sister. Again, I wish I could give her something too…_

Roxas chuckled to himself as he read Day 20. Then he skip to Day 60. He read the diary with a chuckle in every Days in the diary. Every single page in her diary is all about Roxas, Xion, Axel, Demyx, and all the other members. Only a few pages just about her or the dreams she's been having. A few dreams that Roxas didn't understand.

It was Day 360. All those dreams, didn't make any sense. _The dreams were random and quickly flashes_. Roxas scratch the back of his head while thinking hard. Roxas sigh and close the book. He return it to where he found it.

" Hey, Roxas. Where have you been?" Xion smiled.

" Oh… you wouldn't believe what I just read." Roxas grin sheepishly.

" Oh?" Xion raise an eyebrow.

" I've read Xikari's diary." Roxas mumble.

….

" Roxas! Guys weren't supposed to read girls diary!" Xion playfully smack the back of Roxas's head.

" Ugh! I know, I know! But, the Days she wrote… it's all about us and less about her daily lives." Roxas sweat dropped. Xion stop hitting him and stared at him. "On Day 20, she wrote something about you Xion, _And Xion. A very sweet big sister. I also love Xion as a big sister. Again, I wish I could give her something too…_" Roxas repeated what he just read.

Xion blushes as she heard Roxas said the writing on Number XV diary, Day 20.

" Still… A girls diary is private!" Xion smack Roxas head.

" Aw! Alright! Alright! I won't read anymore of Xikari's diary!" Roxas rub his head.

" Good!" Xion smiled.

Then, the two went into The Grey Area to meet up with Axel.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chappie done!

Sora: I can't believe you enable the Anonymous Review button.

Me: So? I wanna try something new!

Sora: But, what if there's Flames!

Me: There isn't! I hope so –mumble-. But! The reviewers out there are nice! And they won't Flame me 'cause I'm only 14!

Roxas: Correction. You're_ turning_ 14 this year.

Me: It doesn't matter!

Roxas: Uh… yeah it does!

Me: Does not!

Roxas: Does too!

Kairi and Namine: Cut it out!

Hikari: Here we go again…

Riku: Anyway, review 1357 please. And please no Flames.

Xion: Yeah, no flames please. It'll make our 13 to 14 year old author cry.

Me: I'm not a baby! I'm 14! This year –mumble-

Roxas: Hah! So you do admit it!

Me: Nooooo!

Everyone: -laughs-


	9. Chapter 9: Hades Cup

A/N: I'm so happy! Thanks to XphiaDP and XesmeKH ! Thanks guys! Oh and sorry for no updating fast... it's because of school. I have to study and do my homework all the time! So Sorry for updating late! and here's your answers:

XphiaDP: Thank you for reviewing me! And I've draw Hikari. I use it as my Avatar in my profile. I'm in Axel (grade). Just call me 1357. And I can't review my own stories… cause that will be cheating….

XesmeKH: Thank you! An Anime huh? Hm… how about a school live? Or a war or even a adventure! A boy or a girl got separated from his/her family and along with new friends he/she will free his/her family and destroy the evil king? How's that? I hope this helps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Hikari © me

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hades Cup<p>

/x/x/x/x/

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to the Chamber of Sealing. They saw Hercules on his knees and Zack's comforting him.

" Me-Meg! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm a Hero and I can't even protect you!" Hercules shouted.

" Herc! Calm down, man!" Zack shouted.

" Hey! What happen here?" Sora shouted.

Zack pointed at a stone where Meg sat. they all paled because Meg's inside of the stone. Beside her was a keyhole.

" Sora! Look a keyhole!" Donald pointed.

" Right!" Both Sora and Hikari shout. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade and point their keyblade at the keyhole. Then a poof was seen. Meg came hopping to Hercules. Hercules quickly lighten up.

" No! stop! It's a trap!" Meg yelled at him.

Then, she got swirled by a dark aura. It was Hades, he was flaming blue flames and grap Meg away from Hercules. Hercules went from Happy to angry.

" Hahahaha! What amazing power that keyblade is! Now… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" shouted Hades as the Chamber of Sealing became a battle area. Bellow them was flying ghost and all that made them shiver down to their spines.

" And now the Hades Cup will begin shortly!" a mic poof up from somewhere. Hades disappeared with Meg and appeared at the top with Pete.

Hercules narrowed his fist at Hades. Hikari, Zack, Donald, and Goofy hold him down with a bit of struggle. Sora put his hand on his chin and tackle Hercules to the ground.

" Herc! Calm down! We'll rescue Meg!" Zack scold.

Hercules curse and punch the nearest wall. Then they all went to see who's gonna compete Hades Cup.

First match: Zack VS Auron

Second match: Hercules VS Troll

Third match: Sora VS Earth Titan

Fourth match: Hikari VS Ice Titan

" Ahhh! We're not in the match!" Donald whined.

" Gwarsh… you think Sora will be alright?" Goofy ask.

" Don't worry guys! I'll be fine!" Sora grinned. "How 'bout you Hikari?" Sora turn to see a dumbfound Hikari.

" Huh? Oh. Yeah I'll be alright too." Hikari grinned.

Then the two keyblade wielders turn to Zack and Hercules.

" Um… Zack? Here's my coin. You can use it when you're fighting Au-ron." Hikari lend her coin to Zack.

" Thanks kiddo!" Zack ruff Hikari's hair.

After Zack and Hercules walk to discuses their battle tactics. Sora quickly turn to Hikari and grab her shoulder. "HIKARI! Your power will be drain out of you! here you can have mine!" Sora cried anime style.

" E-Easy Sora, Easy! I can always use this." Hikari point to her armor. She tap her armor and she's in a full-body armor.

" See? I'm fine!" Hikari grinned under her helmet.

" Okay… if you say so…" Sora said a little bit unsure.

" _First match, Zack VS Auron."_ Hades said threw the mike.

A guy with red clothing appeared out of nowhere from Sora's and Hikari's behind. He had a gigantic sword behind his back. The man called Auron has black hair and a scar on his right eye. Donald and Goofy jump off their feet and into Sora's and Hikari's arm.

" Now… Begin!" Hades shouted.

Zack and Auron started to fight with their swords. Both of their swords are pretty big and looks really heavy to carry around or land hits. Hercules, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy cheered from down bellow. Then Auron kick Zack on the chin and send him back flying.

" Ooooo! Looks like Auron won the first match!" Hades laugh darkly.

" Awwww man! I was hoping I could win!" Zack slump down.

" Cheer up Zack! There's always next time!" Hikari sweat dropped.

" Hey, it's Hercules's turn! Go Hercules!" Donald, Sora, and Goofy shouted. Zack and Hikari turn and cheered for Hercules to fight the Troll. Surprisingly, it only took Hercules about 5 minutes to defeat the Troll and throw it away up in the air.

" YOSH! It's my turn!" Sora grinned and summon his keyblade.

" Good luck, Sora!" Hikari gave a thumbs up. Donald and Goofy prepared a Sora flag and a Sora fan.

The Earth Titan appeared and make the ground shake. Sora fall flat on his butt but quickly recovered. Sora used Blizzaard to freeze the Earth Titan. Sora did a lot of Ice magic. Then the whole Earth Titan's body froze.

" Go Sora!" Zack, Hercules, Donald, and Goofy cheered.

" You can do it!" Hikari gave another thumbs up.

" Alright! You can count on me!" Sora grinned.

He ran up to the Earthpopsicle. He jump up and slash the Earthpopsicle to the ground. The Earth Titan break into many pieces of rocks and pebbles. Sora and the others cheered.

Sora went down the battle arena and Hikari gave him a high-five.

" Nice bro!" Hikari wink.

" Hehehe. Thanks! You too, good luck!" Sora slap Hikari's back playfully.

Hikari grinned and walk to the arena. The Ice Titan stomp it's feet to the ground making the ground freezes. Hikari narrowed her keyblade to it and got into a battle pose. Then something came to her… Hikari slumps down to the ground and Hades laugh darkly.

" HAHAHA! You can't hold the Darkness with that clothing!" Hades shouted.

Hikari glared at him. _'No… it's not this armor. Something bad's gonna happen.'_ Hikari thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" UAGH!" Ventus yelled. He was holding his head in pain as another pain shot up to him.

" Ven!" Terra and Aqua yelled in union.

" Ven! What's wrong!" Aqua ask.

" So-Someone is tr-trying to get out of mine and Hikari's heart." Ventus said before he passed out.

" Aqua. You take care of Hikari. I'll take care of Ven." Terra said as Aqua nodded.

Aqua quickly ran to a door and open it. The door leads her to Hikari's mind and control her. Terra help Ventus up and lay him to one of the Masters throne. Terra look over Ventus worriedly as a dark aura came out of him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Hikari! Get out of there! The Ice Titan's gonna crush you!" Sora yelled worriedly.

Hikari turn to Sora with no replied. The Ice Titan stomp it's foot to Hikari but she dodge it by using Cartwheel. Her keyblade change to a metallic blue color. The ice titan send a chill breath to Aqua and she dodge it with ease. Aqua narrowed her keyblade to The Ice Titan and flaming fire balls came out of her keyblade.

The Ice Titan quickly melt. Aqua set her keyblade down and turn to Hades and Pete. Underneath her helmet, Aqua glared at Hades and Pete. She summons of the keyblade. Aqua placed her hand on top of her chest and said in her mind,

" _You can take over again now, Hikari."_

" Thank you Aqua…" Hikari said as she went back to control her mind. Aqua gave a smile and disappeared to Memory Sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aqua walk back to The masters throne. Ventus was slowly waking up. Terra and Aqua smiled. Ventus yawns and look at the two. He slowly stood up regaining his balance. Terra placed his hand on his shoulder.

" What happen to you and Hikari?" Terra ask.

" Dunno… We felt that, that something bad's gonna happen." Vnetus rub the back of his head.

" Well, Ven. You don't have to worry. I've took care of the Ice Titan." Aqua smiled.

" Thanks, Aqua." Ventus smiled back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hades got flaming red as Hikari stared at him with her keyblade in Aqua's fighting pose. Then, Hades finally explodes, _Literary_. He poof up to the battle arena and shots flaming red fires. Hikari dodge roll every single one.

**" You. Little. Blue Bird!"** Hades shouted.

" Hey! Don't call Aqua a Blue Bird! You-you- You Pervert!" Hikari yelled and point a finger at him.

At the side, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Zack, and Hercules was laughing their butts off. Pete also laughs his butt off. Meg only giggled and took this chance to escape. She hop and hop and hop till she's at the battle arena.

Hercules turn his head and saw Meg. He ran to her and break the black aura. He hug Meg tightly. Nearly squeeze the life out of her. Zack patted Hercules's shoulder and grinned.

" See? I told you we'll save Meg, _Lover Boy_." Zack smirk. Hercules quickly blushes and let Meg go.

" As much as I loved being hug by, Lover Boy. We have to save Auron! He's being controlled by Hades!" Meg shouted.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded. Sora glance at Hikari and hoped she'll come down soon. Because she has another mission to do.

Hades finally gone mad. He was throwing flame balls to Hikari non-stop. Pete was getting sleepy so, he grap a bucket of water and throws it to Hades's head. Hades finally cooled down and sighs.

" Sorry for the wait folks. And now, Auron VS Hercules!" The ghost crowed cheered. Hercules and Auron step up to the middle and began to fight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Glad you came down." Zack smiled.

Hikari stare at him and smile warmly at him. "Yeah… Hades could really heat up the games…" Hikari wipe off some ashes from her armor.

" Hikari. C'mon, we have to get to Hades's control room and get the Auron doll." Sora whispers.

Hikari nodded and leave the games with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright! Chappie done!

Me: See, Sora? There's no Flames.

Sora: I guess but, what if there are?

Me: I'll just keep moving forward!

Riku: Don't you have mid term exams tomorrow?

Me: I'm having a break! Geez…

Kairi: School work?

Me: Yep… I got a lot of them too. –bang head at a wall-

Roxas: You'll survive.

Namine: Aren't you supposed to finish your recon, Roxas?

Roxas: Oh yeah… I forgot.

Xion and Hikari: Anyway… R&R for 1357 please!


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Visit

A/N: Another chapter! And thanks to XesmeKH and XphiaDP! Here's the answers!

XesmeKH: Yes, I'm from Indonesia. You're half Japanese! That's so cool! And thanks, I'll try my best in the mid term exams. Yeah, boys will be boys. Oh and you're welcome!(For the anime)

XphiaDP: Oh! So sorry! I'm in the 8th grade. Hm, I dunno but my friend told me that it's fair that we got our reviews from you guys… so, Thanks for reviewing me! :D

Thanks to all who read this story! :D

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Little Visit<p>

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to search for Hades's control room. The halls were very confusing. With the halls like a maze. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy could easily get lost. Once they came to another turn. There were 3 different ways. One to the right, one to the middle, and one to the left. And only one lead to Hades's control room.

" Gwack! Where do you think the right way is?" Donald quacked.

" Uh- I dunno." Goofy scratch the back of his head.

" Well… one of it must lead to Hades's control room." Sora rub his chin.

" I know. How about we split up?" Hikari suggested.

" That's a great idea! Now… how's going with who?" Sora grinned.

_**(Alright, readers. I'm gonna give 4 choices. This is where you, readers. Choose one of the following names that Hikari would go with. I did this because I want to make everyone even.**_

_**Sora**_

_**Goofy**_

_**Donald Duck**_

_**Or alone?**_

_**If you guys pick Sora then read till you read another note.)**_

" Alright then! I'll go with Hikari!" Sora grinned. Donald and Goofy nodded. Sora and Hikari took the left side of the hall while Donald took the middle and Goofy took the right.

Sora and Hikari went to take the creepy halls of the Underworld. Both of them were twitching and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Because Ghost and all were there. But, Hikari drop down to her knees as she felt something.

" Hikari! Are you okay?" Sora ask worriedly.

" Yeah… I'm- fine." Hikari force a smile.

A dark chuckle was heard. Sora summon his keyblade and narrowed it towards the chuckle. The person foot steps became closer and closer. Both of Sora and Hikari stood in a fighting pose with their keyblade. The person began to revile himself as parts of his body became clear out of the fog.

" You!" Hikari shouted.

" Yes, it's me. Hikari. How long has it been? A year perhaps?" The person chuckled.

" Huh?" Sora tilted his head. "Ah! I remember! You're the one that we fought back at Hollow Bastion!" Sora points his keyblade at him.

" So you do remember." The person said in a calm tone.

" What are you doing here, _Vanitas_?" Hikari snap.

" Oh? No hugs?" Vanitas smirk evilly.

" Don't change the subject! Answer the question!" Hikari glared at him.

" Kukuku. I'm here to tell you a warning. We will get you and force you again to join with me! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Vanitas yell as he point his finger to Sora.

" No! you're wrong! I'll be there to stop you!" Sora ran to him.

Vanitas smirk and summon his keyblade. He block Sora's keyblade with his own. The two form an 'x' and Sora began to lose some strength. Vanitas laugh darkly. He stared at Sora with an expression ready to attack anytime.

" You're useless here. This is my domain. My place where I get all of my strength. You'll never win here, Sora." Vanitas said as he push Sora back to Hikari.

Hikari caught Sora and went back a few steps as well.

" See you later, Princess." Vanitas slowly walk back to the fog and disappeared.

Sora and Hikari look at each other. Sora had a worried expression to Hikari. She look over to Sora and smiled under the helmet, "Don't worry, Sora. He'll never win. As long as we're together. The light will always be there to help us in need." Hikari stood up and offer a hand to Sora.

Sora smiled and grab Hikari's hand. "Yeah, you're right!" Sora grinned.

" That's the spirit! Now, let keep moving!" Hikari shouted happily.

_**(Alright, if you guys choose Goofy then read this bellow)**_

" Um… I pick Goofy!" Hikari grinned. Sora and Donald nodded. Hikari and Goofy took the right while Donald took the middle and Sora took the left.

Goofy and Hikari walk threw the halls with silence and fright. Ghost and all were flying everywhere. Now, they wish that they have an Ghost vacuum. Goofy scratch the back of his head and Hikari keep on walking. A dark chuckle was heard. Goofy prepared in a fighting pose as Hikari summon her keyblade.

" You!" Hikari shouted.

" Yes, it's me. Hikari. How long has it been? A year perhaps?" The person chuckled.

Goofy scratch the back of his head. "Gwarsh ! You-You're the one that Mater Yen Sid talked about!" Goofy points a finger at him.

" Glad you remembered, _Goofy_." He snaps.

" What are you doing here, _Vanitas_?" Hikari snap back.

" Oh? No hugs?" Vanitas smirk evilly.

" Don't change the subject! Answer the question!" Hikari glared at him.

" Kukuku. I'm here to tell you a warning. We will get you and force you again to join with me! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Vanitas yell as he point his finger at Goofy.

Goofy threw his Shield to Vanitas and Vanitas hit it like a baseball. Goofy and Hikari dodge the shield to the ground and Goofy caught back his shield. Vanitas laugh darkly.

" Pathetic. Is this all you can do?" Vanitas glared.

" No! we can do more then this!" Hikari shout.

" Well? Prove it!" Vanitas stood in a fighting pose. Goofy and Hikari charge at him and jump back as a pool of Unversed came up. "Hah! I'll leave you and see how much you improve, Princess." Vanitas said as he disappeared.

Goofy and Hikari fight off the Unversed. Once the Unversed were all gone. Goofy and Hikari continued their way to Hades's control room.

_**(Again… if you guys choose Donald. Then read this bellow)**_

" I pick Donald!" Hikari chirp. Sora and Goofy nodded. Sora went to the left hall and Goofy went to the right while Donald and Hikari went to the middle.

Once they were half way there. Ghost appeared and scared Donald and Hikari. The both jump and froze as they heard a dark chuckled. The person foot steps was heard as he get closer. Donald and Hikari narrowed their weapons to him.

" You!" Hikari shouted.

" Yes, it's me. Hikari. How long has it been? A year perhaps?" The person chuckled.

Donald glared at him. "Gwack! You're the one that Master Yen Sid told about!"

" Glab you remembered, _Donald_." He snaps.

" What are you doing here, _Vanitas_?" Hikari snap back.

" Oh? No hugs?" Vanitas smirk evilly.

" Don't change the subject! Answer the question!" Hikari glared at him.

" Kukuku. I'm here to tell you a warning. We will get you and force you again to join with me! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Vanitas yell as he point his finger to Donald.

Donald's short-tempered sense are kicking in. his face was red and he points his staff to Vanitas. Hikari's eyes widened as Donald cast a Blizzard spell many times. The halls became frozen and cold. But, non of the blizzards hit Vanitas. Vanitas block all of it with his magic and Donald became more and more angry.

" Nice try, _Donald_. Low rank magic spells don't work on me." Vanitas smirk evilly.

" Don't insult Donald, Vanitas!" Hikari narrowed her keyblade to him.

" Oh? If he _is_ a magician. Prove it!" Vanitas yelled. Hikari and Donald charge at him but they were blocked by many Unversed. "Farewell, Princess. Next time we meet. It won't be so easy." Vanitas mock as he did a bow and walk backwards.

Donald and Hikari fought the Unversed. After they finished, Hikari and Donald continue to walk.

_**( Again, if you choose Hikari to go alone then read this. Hikari got to talk to a special someone)**_

" I think I'll took this hall." Hikari points to the right. Donald, Goofy, and Sora nodded. Donald and Goofy took the middle hall as Sora took the left hall. Hikari went alone to the spooky hall.

She glance around and wondered if someone is here. No one was here.

" Ven? You here?" Hikari suddenly ask.

" Yeah. What's wrong?" Ventus ask.

" Nothing… is just that. I wanted to talk to you. it's been a while." Hikari smiled.

" Oh?" Ventus chuckled. Hikari giggled and smiled.

A dark chuckle was heard. Ventus quit talking and his armor appeared beside Hikari. The person's foot steps was getting closer and closer. They both summon their keyblade and stood in a fighting pose.

" You!" Both Ventus and Hikari shouted.

" Yes, it's me. How long has it been? A year perhaps?" The person chuckled.

" What are you doing here, _Vanitas_!" Ventus shouted.

" Hmp. Still up tight huh, Ventus?" Vanitas smirk.

" Don't change the subject! Why are you here!" Hikari narrowed her keyblade to him.

Vanitas cross his arms over his chest and sigh. "Well, _Princess_. I was ordered by _someone_ to come and give you a little note." Hikari and Ventus, both stared at him. _"The day will come when The Darkness takes over. That time will be The Twist of Twilight… you two, are our key to open the door towards Twilight." _Vanitas points at Hikari and Ventus.

" Stop talking nonsense and start to fight like a man!" Ventus yelled.

" Yeah right, like _you're_ a man yourself, Ventus. And I've got to go. See you later Princess." Vanitas bowed and walked away.

Hikari and Ventus both relaxed a bit and look at each other. Ventus, still a bit tense. Hikari smile worriedly, she pat Ventus's shoulder and started to grinned. "Cheer up, Ven. If it's about Vanitas said that you're not a man. You are a man!"

Then, Ventus started to laugh. Hikari tilted her head to the side. "No! it's not that! It's just… I'm confused. He said The Twist of Twilight, right?" Hikari nodded. "Well, in all my time… I've never heard that before…" Ventus placed his hand on his chin.

" Me too. What does he meant by that anyway?" Hikari ask.

" Dunno. Oh yeah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are waiting for you at the end of the hall." Ventus points at the end of the hall.

" What! ? So what you're saying is that We've been in the same way to Hades's control room! ?" Hikari shout.

" Um… yeah?" Ventus smiled nervously.

" Aw….! But, I'm happy that I got to talk to you." Hikari playfully slap Ventus's back.

" Ahahaha… gotta go now. I've got to tell Aqua and Terra about this." Ventus said while rubbing the back of his head.

" Alright… I'll see you later, Ven." Hikari said as Ventus began to disappears.

" Yeah… I'll be right here if you want to see me again." Ventus smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, chapie done! Finally… a weekend! Two days of relaxation and typing!

Sora: I heard you got another fight with your male friends.

Me: Yeah… it wasn't my fault that they took my eraser and my other belongings!

Riku: So, you just let them take what's yours?

Me: Nope. I slap their backs Hard and a few times too!

Kairi: Harsh…

Me: Who cares! It's their fault!

Namine: You're very muscular for a girl you know...

Me: Yeah... I'm kinda muscular. but, only the biceps.

Roxas: No wonder you slap hard.

Me: What ever. Anyway, R&R Please!


	11. Chapter 11: A Promotion

A/N: Oh yeah! More reviews! Thanks guys!

organizationgirl: Thank you! and I just love a free weekend. *High-five* Well, not exactly for me. I still have 4 more tests but what ever.

XesmeKH: I know… school projects are pretty annoying. I have a bunch of projects at school. Well, I kinda like middle school. Wow, a principal faker… good luck at your school. A very nice poem! I can't write a poem…

XphiaDP: Thanks! We have those but, only a few students get them because of their problems. I never want any trouble so… I do my best and avoid trouble. Hehehe, serves Hades. He is a pervert. Have you seen his eyes to Aqua? A total pervert.

XesmeKH and XphiaDP friend: Thank you for reviewing! And glad you like my story of Sora no Hikari 1 & 2!

Well, once in a while I'm gonna make things like chapter 10 okay?

Alright, let's start!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Promotion<p>

" Aw, Man! I can't believe that we all went in the same hall!" Sora whined.

" Well… you know villains, Sora. They love to confused ya." Donald said.

" A-hyuck! So let get going and get that Auron doll!" Goofy grinned.

" Yeah!" They all punch their fist up in the air.

Sora, Donald, Hikari, and Goofy went to Hades's control room and search the whole room for the Auron doll. Goofy gave Hikari a boost up to look at the shelf. Donald bend down to the floor and see if the doll is dropped and rolled down to under the table or something. Sora put his hand on his chin and wondered.

Sora came across the big giant table. He saw a doll with red clothing. "Ah! I found it!" Sora shouted happily.

Hikari, Donald, and Goofy stop searching and went to Sora. "Nice job Sora!" Hikari gave a thumbs up. Sora return the thumbs up and grinned.

Then, a few white things flew and surround Hikari, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapon.

" Nobodies!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled in union.

_We've come for you, my liege_

" What? These things are talking to me?" Hikari ask Sora as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Sora.

" I dunno but, Let's finished this!" Sora shouted.

Sora and Hikari fought off the Dusks and the Heartless that shows up. Donald and Goofy use magic to destroy the Dusks and Heartless. Hikari and Sora slash threw the Dusks and the Heartless till the coast is clear. Sora held out the Auron doll and take a good look at it. A Dusk snatch the doll from his hand and flew to the opening.

" Ah! The doll!" Sora yelled.

Hikari appeared in front of the Dusk and slash it in half. Hikari grab the doll and handed it to Sora. Sora grinned and ruff her hair. "C'mon! Hercules and Zack are waiting for us!"

They all nodded and went to the arena again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hercules fought Auron as Zack and Meg cheered. Hercules and Auron was strong and even. Hades and Pete cheered from above and hoped that Hercules will die and turn into a Heartless. Sora and the others came as soon as possible. Zack and Meg turn to Sora and co.

" Sora! Did you get the doll?" Zack ask.

Sora nodded. "Sure did! So, what do we do now?" Sora ask.

" We destroy it. it's the only way to make the voodoo spell go away." Meg stated. Sora and Hikari nodded.

They both pointed their keyblades to the doll and destroy it with light. Auron suddenly slump down and went back up with confusion written all over his face. Hercules stop fighting and slump down too. Auron look around and underneath, he found a brunette, an armor, a young women, a black haired man, a duck, and a tall dog. Auron walk to Hercules and offered a hand to him.

Hercules grinned weakly and grab his hand. Auron pulled Hercules up and faced Hades and Pete. Zack, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy ran up to the arena and faced Hades and Pete along with Hercules and Auron.

" You pesky little brats! You've ruin my plans again! Now, burn to death!" Hades yells as he turn red and throws red flaming balls.

Pete headed towards Meg. Hercules whistle and a white flying Pegasus came. "Hold on Meg!" Hercules shouted.

He then slumps to the ground. Hikari turn and saw a while horse with wings. She jump to it's back and fly towards Meg. "Meg! Grab my hand!" Hikari reach out her hand and Meg grab hold of it.

" Curses!" Pete stomps his foot to the ground.

The two girls fly to the save side. Hikari went down first and help Meg down. She turn to the Pegasus and said, "Stay with Meg, okay? I'm gonna help my brother now. Be a good Pegasus!" Hikari shout as she turn her keyblade into a glider.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Zack, Auron, and Hercules faced Hades while Hikari was summoning off her glider. She ran over to Sora and the others but, Pete block her way. She summon her keyblade and stood in a fighting pose.

_**(Alright! Another choice! Pick one kay?**_

_**Fight Pete with Donald and Goofy**_

_**Or**_

_**Fight Hades with Sora, Auron, Zack, and Hercules while Donald and Goofy fight with Pete?**_

_**If you guys choose the first one, read this bellow and stop until you guys found another note like this.) **_

" Gwack! Hikari!" Donald yelled. He and Goofy ran to her side and stood in a fighting pose.

" A-hyuck! We'll back you up Hikari! Don't worry!" Goofy said as he use his shield.

" Thanks guys! Now… let's take care of him!" Hikari narrowed her keyblade towards Pete.

Hikari charge at Pete first followed by Donald and Goofy. She hit Pete on the head a few times and Pete began to curse and summon Heartless to them and Meg. Goofy threw his shield to where the Heartless are heading towards Meg while Donald and Hikari back Goofy up.

Hikari divided Final Embrace into The White and Black Heart Keyblade. She charge at Pete with both of her keyblades in her hand. Donald and Goofy stare in awe and began to help Hikari defeat Pete. In another version of Trinity Archive.

" One!" Goofy pushes Pete off his feet and sent Pete rolling a couple of time at the ground. Pete rolled to Donald, who has a staff in his hands (wings).

" Two!" Donald yelled. He used Aero to make him slide up. And he uses Thundara to shock Pete. Which now, leaves a roasted Pete. Pete flew up high.

" Three!" Hikari's turn to yell. She jump up using Aero and with both of her keyblade ready in her hands. Hikari used an X form and slash Pete. She jump down with ease and stand up.

" Ooou! Pretty little twinkle Stars!" Pete began to say random things and fell down to the ground.

" Oh Yeah! We did it!" Donald, Goofy, and Hikari jump up and down.

_**( End of the fight with Pete. And now on with the second choice!)**_

" Gwack! Hikari!" Donald yelled. He and Goofy ran to her side and stood in a fighting pose.

" A-hyuck! We'll back you up Hikari! Don't worry! You can go and help Sora!" Goofy said as he use his shield.

" Thanks guys!" Hikari shout. She ran towards Sora and slide underneath Pete's legs, which was wide open. Pete 'Huh' and growled. He ran after Hikari. A sudden Thunder was in front of him.

" You're not getting away this time Pete!" Donald quacked.

" What? Are you gonna quack me to death!" Pete laughs. Donald and Goofy nodded. They both charge at Pete.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hades was now flaming hot head red. His hair along with his face turns red. Sora, Zack, Hercules, and Auron was already in a fighting pose. He threw fire balls at them and the fire balls were froze by Blizzard. The fire blocks began to melt and disappeared.

" What do you want now you Pervert!" Hikari yelled.

" Hikari!" They all yelled in union.

" Little pip squeak! I'm gonna burn you to death!" Hades yells. He threw his red fire balls to Hikari. And she dodge roll away to Sora and the others.

Hercules charge at Hades with a light surrounding him. He punches Hades then he slumps down. Zack and Auron slash Hades a few times and his flaming hair went out a couple of times. Sora and Hikari point their keyblades at Hades and shot Ray of Lights. A few Light orbs appeared, Sora hit the orbs and it hits Hades. Hades turns back to blue after getting hit by the orbs.

Zack and Auron continue to slash Hades. Hikari used Aero to flamed out his fire. "Take that you Perv!" Hikari grinned.

" Heh. Nice nickname." Zack smirk.

" Thanks!" Hikari gave a thumbs up before attacking Hades again. When she slash him. Hades has disappeared. He re-appeared beside Meg and Pegasus.

_**( end of the choice story. Now, onto the not choices one.)**_

" Meg!" They all yelled in union.

Hades narrowed his hand to Pegasus and black ghosts pinned him down. The dark aura took Meg and stop when, she was above a pool of Souls. Hercules glared at Hades.

" Ops." Hades said as he drop Meg to the pool of Souls.

Hercules's eyes widened. He ran to the pool of Souls and jump right in. Sora and the others eyes widened. Hades laugh darkly but when he turn back to Sora and co. A light was shining behind him. Hades turns and saw Hercules holding Meg in his arms.

" Wh-What! How's that possible!" Hades yelled. "Hey, Herc. This little thing is what makes you strong?" Hades asks as he touch Meg.

A vein pop out of Hercules's head and he punches Hades to the pool of Souls. Sora and the others cheered while Auron just smirk. Hercules came down with Meg, safely in his hands.

" Nice job, Herc!" Zack slap his back.

Hercules grin as Meg woke up. He set her down and turn to Sora and co. "Thank you for helping me defeat Hades." Hercules said.

" No prob, Herc!" Sora placed his hand on the back of his head.

Auron look away and was stop by Hikari. "I think we haven't properly met. I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you Sir Auron!" Hikari chirp and did a salute.

" Nice to meet you too, Hikari. Tell your brother to improve on his magic skills. And you need a bit of work using your magic skills too." Auron said as he walks away.

" Alright! Thanks, Sir Auron!" Hikari waved good bye.

Sora turn to Hikari with a grin across his face. "What was that about?"

" Oh, Sir Auron wants you and me to improve on our magic skills." Hikari smiled. Sora smiled back and shove his hands to his pocket.

The coin turn into a keyhole when Sora grab it. Sora and Hikari both shut the keyhole right away and went back to the normal world. Outside, Phil was waiting for their return.

" So, you made it kiddos!" Phil grin and cross his arms over his chest.

" Of course we did! We're heroes!" Sora point a thumb at himself.

" Correction. The only hero here is Herc and Hikari," Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zack slump down. "But, I now declare Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zack as official Heroes!" Phil finished.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zack lighten up and cheered. They yell 'We did it!' a few times. Hercules, Meg, and Hikari laugh at their childish acts. Finally, it was for Sora and co to leave. They said their good bye's and headed towards the next world,

Disney Palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah! A long chappie!<p>

Sora: -Yawns-

Kairi: Lazy bum.

Sora: I'm not lazy!

Me: Are too.

Sora: Not!

Riku: remember chapter one? You slept here and didn't even bring a blanket.

Sora: Forget the past man!

Xion: We can't.

Hikari: Enough fighting. We have a job remember?

Me: Oh. Yeah. Take it away guys!

Everyone: Hello to XesmeKH, XphiaDP, XesmeKH and XphiaDp friend and organizationgirl!

Me: Thanks again for the reviews guys! and R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12: Heartless Trouble!

A/N: Yosh! Thanks for the reviews!

XesmeKH: Hades does deserve to be called a Perv… and thanks for sharing this story to your friends! Hm… time huh? When you send me the time review it was at 18:23 P.M at West Java.

XphiaDP: Thanks for reviewing! You're welcome!

Destinydreamer: Hm… in Indonesia, we have a lot of language. I don't know all but, there's a lot. The formal one is Bahasa Indonesia. For example: in English we say Good bye. But in Indonesia we use Selamat Tinggal. Wow, you guys are making an Anime in a computer? That's so cool! I love both of her songs too! Those songs are the best!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Heartless Trouble!<p>

Hikari followed Sora's Gummi ship from behind and saw that they were heading towards Disney Palace. Hikari grinned and went to full speed as Sora's ship landed at the Courtyard. She summons off the armor and began to look around for Sora. Hikari raise an eyebrow. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy was no where to be seen. She scratch the back of her head.

" Yo!" A voice shout from behind. Hikari jump a bit and turn to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy walking out of a bush?

" Where have you guys been?" Hikari ask.

" Underground." They all said in union. Hikari nodded and they walk to the Palace.

They arrived at the halls but, didn't hear any sound. Goofy and Donald ran in front of Hikari and Sora while Jiminy was in Sora's hood. Donald and Goofy began to search around. Then a few Heartless shows up. Hikari and Sora summon their keyblades. Donald and Goofy saw the Heartless and began to squish them.

" Take that! And That! You confounded Heartless!" Donald yelled as he stomps the Heartless with Goofy's help. At the background Sora, Hikari, and Jiminy sweat dropped. They never seen Donald and Goofy this frustrated before…

" You think something happen here?" Sora ask the two.

" Of course! Disney Palace never get swarms with Heartless!" Donald quacked angrily.

" Well then, let's investigate." Hikari grinned.

They all walk front until they've reach a door. There was a protected barrier in font of the door. Donald and Goody began to banging the door. Sora, Hikari, and Jiminy stared and sweat dropped again.

" Queen Minnie! Daisy! Uh-Open up!' Goofy shouted.

The door slowly open as they saw Queen Minnie holding a broom stick with Daisy hiding behind a table. Goofy and Donald's eyes widened while Hikari, Sora, and Jiminy look around as they secure the library. Queen Minnie lowered her broom while Daisy jump into Donald's arms (wings). Donald blush and scratch the back of his head as Daisy hug him tighter.

" So… Queen Minnie what's wrong?" Sora ask.

Queen Minnie turn to Sora with a worried look on her face. "Well, Sora. The Cornerstone of Light is losing it's light because of The Heartless came. I was going to check on it for the second time but, The Heartless was already squirming here…" Queen Minnie said sadly.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy look at each other. And they all nodded. Hikari bend down and smiled. "Don't worry Queen Minnie. We'll get the Cornerstone back from The Heartless." Hikari said.

" So, Queen Minnie? Where does this Cornerstone located?" Sora ask.

" You need my help when you're entering the throne room. I've sealed it but I also thing that The Heartless also got there first…" Queen Minnie said.

" Don't worry, Queen Minnie. We'll protect you!" Goofy raise his fist up.

" Thank you." Queen Minnie bowed. They all grinned and went into protection mode. Donald and Goofy went to secure the halls first. Then Sora and Queen Minnie will go first. After that Daisy and Hikari will go.

-Sora and Queen Minnie-

" Good luck, Sora." Hikari gave a thumbs up.

Sora grinned and return the thumbs up. He and Queen Minne began to walk out of the library. They walk threw the empty halls of Disney Palace. Sora was already in a fighting pose, ready to attack The Heartless and protect Queen Minnie. A few Heartless shows up and he told Queen Minnie to stay put until he said so.

" Take this! And this!" Sora shout as he slash the Heartless.

" Sora! Over here!" Queen Minnie waved her hand.

Sora nodded and ran to Queen Minnie. "Light!" Queen Minnie shout as a light surrounds them.

The Heartless got thrown away and Sora began to slash them. Queen Minnie arrived in front of the Throne's door. Queen Minnie points her ring to the door and the magic barrier disappeared. Sora lead Queen Minne to the secret underground room hidden underneath the Throne chair.

When they arrived Queen Minnie and Sora saw The Cornerstone of Light got turn into darkness. There a lot of thorns was surrounding the stone. Sora narrowed his keyblade and began to search for the enemy.

-Hikari and Daisy-

" I think it's time we go to the secret underground room, Daisy." Hikari turn to Daisy with a smile across her face.

" O-Okay…" Daisy stuttered.

" Hahaha. Don't worry, I'll protect you Daisy! Just believe in me!" Hikari laugh.

" Right! I do believe in you!" Daisy shout.

Hikari nodded and open the door. She walk threw the halls with her keyblade ready. She was slowly followed by Daisy. There was a few Heartless that show up but, only the little ones. Hikari slash the Heartless and protect Daisy.

A Heartless sneak up on Daisy. Daisy scream and a vein pop on her head. "YOU CONFOUNDED HEARTLESS!" Daisy yelled as she grab a broom from no where. She began to smack the Heartless's head a few times.

' _I guess Daisy's short-tempered is almost the same as Donald's…'_ Hikari sweat dropped at the background. Then she slash the Heartless, that was bothering Daisy.

finally after some yelling and slashing. They arrived at the secret underground room.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

They all arrived at the Cornerstone secret room. Hikari and Sora stared at the stone. Queen Minne look at it worriedly. Sora and Hikari turn to each other then nodded. A hologram person in black appeared in front of the Cornerstone of Light. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade while Donald and Goofy point their keyblade towards the hologram.

" Greetings…" It said.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy charge at the hologram and went right threw it. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy bump into the ornate pedestal. Sora rub his nose while Hikari rub her head. Donald and Goofy was on top the the two. The hologram chuckled.

" I'm a hologram, morons." The hologram mock.

" What are you doing here, Vanitas!" Hikari said as she got up.

" My, my... what a surprise. I thought you were with them." Vanitas said.

" Them who! ?" Hikari snap.

" Sora I presume?" Vanitas turn to Sora. "Ah, all I wanted to say is, this palace will soon be my Master's if that stone is turned into darkness." Vanitas said and he disappeared.

Sora growled and turn to Queen Minne. "Queen Minnie, is there something we can do to save this palace?" Sora asked.

" Well… there is one thing…" Queen Minnie said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" –need my help?" An old wizard ask as he sip his tea.

" Yeah. So, can you do it, Merlin?" Sora ask.

" Alright. Just grab hold of my robe and don't let go!" Merlin shout. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grab hold of his coat and shut their eyes close. Merlin waved his magic wand and poof. Their back at Disney Palace.

" Sora! Donald! Goofy! You guys did it!" Hikari chirp as she saw Merlin with them. They all grin sheepishly. Merlin take a good look at the Cornerstone. He put his hand on his chin and snap his fingers.

He waved his hand and wand to the air. And a giant door appeared out of nowhere. Merlin turn to Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. "This door leads to the past of Disney Palace. You guys can go there and figure out on what's happening with the Cornerstone." Merlin explains.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy nodded. When Sora was about to open the door. Merlin shout out loud and suddenly too… "WAIT!" Sora and the others jump a bit, "I must warn you, the other user of this door might be in there too. And also, you can't mess up the past!" Merlin warn.

They all nodded. Donald faced Daisy with a sheepish grin on. Then Daisy began kissing Donald. Sora grab Hikari and turn her to face him. "ALRIGHT! Enough with the interruptions!" Sora shout.

He opened the door and they all ended up at another world.

" Well… seems like nothing change." Sora smiled.

" Said who?" Hikari scoff. She was holding down her laughter in her throat as she took a look at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They each took a good look at each other then started to laugh at each other.

Sora was in his 14 year old form and he's in retro form and almost like in anime form. Donald was also in his retro form only, he's a bit skinny. Goofy's a bit more taller and more skinnier in retro form. Hikari came back to her 13 year old form and in retro form also.

" So… What happens now?" Hikari ask.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done!

Sora: What's with the pout?

Me: Nothing.

Kairi: She's just mad 'cause her male friends hide her calculator and kept on throwing her pencil case in the air.

Riku: Again… you did nothing to stop them?

Me: Of course I stop them… by hitting them at the back or punching their shoulders of course.

Roxas: You're mean…

Me: It's their fault. Right Namine?

Namine: Right.

Xion and Hikari: Anyway, while 1357 is busy. R&R for her please!


	13. Chapter 13: Timeless River

A/N: Oh yeah! New chapter!

XesmeKH: Thanks for the review! Cool name! I like it! tell me when the anime is done! I wanna watch it in youtube! Good luck on making your anime guys!

XphiaDP: 'Yosh' I love to use that word at home. 'cause at school I call my friend Yosh.

Destinydreamer: Nice! I can't wait for the anime, Destiny, XesmeKH, and XesmeKH's brother! Thanks for reading The Prince and The Soldier! Good luck on the anime!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Timeless River<p>

Sora turn to take a good look at the retro town. He grinned as he found the Cornerstone. They all ran to it and saw that it wasn't protected. No wonder Disney Palace is squirming with Heartless. He turn to Donald, Goofy, and Hikari with a smile across his face.

" So… who do you guys think that broke the barrier around the Cornerstone?" Sora asked.

" Dunno… could be anyone that's evil." Hikari tap her chin.

Goofy turn to the side and saw a giant dog. His eyes widened and they all turn to him. "It's Pete!" Goofy shouted.

" Alright! Let's after him!" Donald raise his wand up.

They all went after Pete. Pete disappeared at a turn. There was 4 curtains, closing a frame. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy turn to each other and nodded. They each took one curtain and went inside. Sora went in the first one, Donald went into the second one, Hikari went in the third one, and Goofy went in the fourth one.

-x-Sora-x-

Sora gaze around the surroundings and grinned. He step forward and everything began to wiggle. Sora drop down to his bottom and rub it. He look around once again and his eyes widened. He was on top of a construction side. A few retro Heartless show up and he slash it while jumping around and avoiding the rope to break.

" Take this!" Sora shouted as he slash the last Heartless.

Another curtain shows up after Sora slash the last Heartless. Sora went to the curtain and open it. Sora cross his arm as he saw the flashback.

_A black haired boy was leaning against the wall as he was listening. A women in black was facing away from him along with Pete. The black haired boy sigh and smirk._

" _So… I want revenge!" Pete stop his foot._

" _Patience, Captain Useless." The boy smirk._

" _SHUT UP, Vanitas!" Pete shouted._

_Vanitas smirk and summon his keyblade. The women in black just stared calmly at the two._

As the flashback turn into pitch black, Sora cross his pout and sigh. Another batch of Heartless shows up and he fight it off again. After he's done again, Sora look around and found two big ears.

" King Mickey!" Sora shouted.

King Mickey shake Sora's hand and ran away. Sora shout for his name and began chasing him.

-x-Donald-x-

Donald arrived at a weird place, where he was a giant. Flying retro Heartless shows up and started to destroy the town. Donald summon his staff and narrowed it to The Heartless.

" Blizzard!" Donald shouted as the Heartless froze.

" Thundara!" Donald shouted again. The Heartless got destroyed. Donald grinned and saw another curtain was there. He pulled the rope and saw a movie. Donald cross his arms (wings) as he watch the movie.

_Vanitas points his keyblade to Pete. Vanitas place a smirk as Pete gulp. The women in black turn back and said,_

_" Enough, Vanitas." She said calmly._

_Vanitas sigh and summon off his keyblade. Pete let out a sigh of relive. The women raise her hand. Vanitas raise an eyebrow while Pete look dumbfound. Vanitas's smirk was no more. He stop and re-summon his keyblade. He narrowed the keyblade towards the women._

After that scene it was pitch black. Donald huffed and began to shake the curtains. "Hey! I wasn't even finish and you stop it!' Donald yelled.

Then he saw 2 black ears. "King Mickey!" Donald shouted.

King Mickey shake Donald's hand (wings). Then he began to ran again, Donald began to shout for King Mickey and he chased him.

-x-Hikari-x-

Hikari arrived at a town. She look around and found little fire coming out of no where and went into the fire building. She summon her keyblade and attack the fire but, retro cars came out of no where and block her way.

" Take this!" Hikari shouted to the cars. She pointed her keyblade and fire magic burn the car to ashes. She use blizzard to stop the fire building. As the fire died down, a curtain appeared out of no where.

_Vanitas narrowed his keyblade to the lady in black._

" _You can't do that." He hissed._

" _Oh but I can." She said with an evil smirk._

" _Only and I mean only Master Xehanort will do that. And you're not the boss of me." Vanitas snaps._

" _Calm down, Vanitas. You and I know that Master Xehanort can do that. I am his first apprentice. How's our Princess doing?" She ask._

" _Hmp. She's fine. I've lock the memories about them. I think that she'll never remember about them…" Vanitas smirk evilly._

" _Good." She smirk also._

Hikari raise an eyebrow. Who was them that Vanitas was talking about? Hikari shrug it off as she saw 2 big ears coming out of the side of the building.

" King Mickey!" Hikari shouted happily.

King Mickey shake Hikari's hand and he ran away again. Hikari shouted for him to come back and ran after him.

-x-Goofy-x-

Goofy arrived at a living room. There was a black portal sucking up everything. Goofy's eyes widened and throw his Shield around to the Heartless while keeping the black hole shut by throwing his shield at it. The black hole suck everything up int the living room.

Goofy finally threw the shield one more time and it was gone. A curtain appeared after Goofy finished the hole. He raise an eyebrow and pulled the rope.

_" Hey! I'm still here!' Pete stomp his foot._

_" Oh right. This door will lead to the past. Go and ruin their lives." The women in black. Pete nodded and went inside the door._

_Vanitas cross his arms again and smirk. The lady in black also smirk. "The day will come soon… the day when we take over the world!" she yelled to the open space._

_" Heh," Vanitas scoff. "And she won't know what hit her. Princess and Ventus will have to rejoin with me." Vanitas laugh darkly._

Goofy cross his arm and scratch the back of his head. He doesn't get any of those. He turn around and found 2 big ears. "King Mickey!" Goofy shouted happily.

King Mickey began to shake his hand and ran away after that. Goofy began to chase him and kept o shouting his name.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora came out of the frame first, followed by Donald, who landed on top of him. Hikari came ou next and landed on top of Donald and Sora. Goofy jump out of the frame and landed on top of Hikari, Donald, and Sora. They all moan and started to get off each other.

" W-What happen?" Sora ask.

" We were chasing King Mickey!" Hikari, Donald, and Goofy shout in union.

" Really? Me too!" Sora also shouted.

" Well… what did you guys find out?" Hikari ask.

" I founf that Pete, Vanitas, and a creepy lady was behind this," Sora said.

" I found out that Vanitas hates the creepy lady and Pete," Donald continued.

" I found out that Vanitas is planing something with a creepy lady and something about a day…," Hikari tap her hand on her chin.

" Gwarsh- I found out that Vanitas was talking about rejoining…" Goofy finished.

They all look at each other. Then they all nodded. But, a big dog stop them. They all narrowed their weapons to him. The mysterious dog turn his back and found Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy with weapons on their hands. He stomp his foot to the ground and shouted,

" Where's Mickey!"

* * *

><p>AN: Kinda short but okay…. And when King Mickey appears in every scene. Actually, he was running and disappearing. While Sora was chasing him, he was actually has already gone to Donald's scene.

Sora: Wow…

Me: What?

Sora: This…

Me: Gimme that! –snatch notebook from Sora's hand-

Riku: What is it anyway?

Sora: It's part three!

Roxas: You haven't even finish part two and you're already making part 3?

Me: So? I'm that kind of person.

Namine: A part 3?

Me: Yes…. I was thinking of making a part 4. But, let's just see what will happen in the future.

Xion: This is gonna be awesome!

Kairi: Yeah! And it'll be all an original part 3 and 4 from 1357!

Me: Hey! I don't have a 3D DS and a PS3!

Hikari: R&R for 1357 please!


	14. Chapter 14: Another Visit

A/N: Yay! Another chapter !

XesmeKH: Thank you for the support in part 3! I know what you mean about 'steal'. I went threw that once… a friend stole my idea. Anyway, I agree on the weekend! High-five! Say hi to Destinydreamer and XphiaDP for me!

organizationgirl: Yeah, I was thinking of that and part 2 hasn't even finished! But, there will be a part 3. Or even a part 4. Hehehe, we're that kind or person ^_^"

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Another Visit<p>

" Where's who?" Hikari ask as she raise an eyebrow.

" Him!" He yelled.

" Him who!" They all argued back.

" Mickey!" He yelled back.

" Non of your business Pete! This is your fault isn't it! You're the one that destroy the Cornerstone's barrier!" Sora points a finger to Pete.

Pete stomp his foot and began to hoot from his ears. "Who would even break the Cornerstone's barrier? !" Pete yelled in defense. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy point their finger to him. Pete stomp his foot again and prepared to attack. They all summon their weapons but another thing showed up.

" Wait! There's 2 Pete's? !" Sora yelled in frustration.

" He's not retro! That means he's the real one!" Hikari points to the Pete in normal clothing but in retro color. She narrowed her keyblade to him and Pete number 2 stomp his foot.

" How da 'ya know I'm the real one!" Pete shout.

" Because, Captain useless! The first Pete hasn't called me Ventus!" Hikari smirk.

" You little brat!" Pete yelled.

" You're not going to hurt her when I'm around!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy went in front of Hikari and narrowed their weapons to Pete. The retro Pete join forces with Sora and co.

Retro Pete punch future Pete and he kept on hitting future Pete. Sora and Hikari was hitting future Pete with their keyblade on the head and on the butt when Future Pete was knock out. Donald zap future Pete's butt and it became on fire. Future Pete began to run around like crazy and Goofy accidentally placed his Shield on the ground, where future Pete step on it and slip.

Retro Pete laugh at future Pete. Future Pete ran to the Cornerstone and puss it. Sora and the other puss the Cornerstone back to the ornate pedestal. But, future Pete use Heartless to help him. So the Cornerstone was now in future Pete's hand. He ran away with the Cornerstone to the river.

Sora and all chased him to the river. Future Pete sailed away but, Sora threw a pan at him. Pete rub his head and throw some pan, boxes, barrels, and some other items on the boat to Sora and co.

Sora and Hikari hit the items back at Pete and Pete's boat came spinning around to shore. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari hit the boat a few times and a hook came to them. Hikari whistle and Sora nodded.

Sora jump from Hikari's hand and grab on the hook and cut the rope to the Cornerstone. The Cornerstone rolled to shore. Hikari, Donald, Goofy, and Retro Pete secure the Cornerstone while Sora kick Pete off the boat. Sora drive the boat back to shore and hop off board.

They all roll the Cornerstone back to the ornate pedestal. The Cornerstone began to turn into Light again as Sora and Hikari point their keyblade to it. Sora went to search for the other door. He peek threw from the hill. Hikari, Donald, Goofy, and Retro Pete went to walk to Sora.

" What's wrong So-," Hikari was cut off by him.

" Shhhsss! Look!" Sora shouted in a whisper.

He grab Hikari's hand and pulled her down. They both lay down while peeking. Donald, Goofy, and Retro Pete follow Sora and Hikari. They all lay down while peeking at future Pete. Future Pete went to the door. Sora narrowed his keyblade to the door. It disappeared to the air as Sora shot a light to the door.

" Well, thanks. I guess…" Retro Pete said as he rub the back of his head.

Donald cross his arms (wings) and Goofy smile sheepishly while Sora and Hikari grinned. "Don't mention it!" Sora answered.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went threw the other door. The door disappeared into the sky. Retro Pete scratch the back of his head and stomp away from the hill to the river.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Whoaa!" Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy yelled in union. They all fell to the floor when the door open and disappears. Goofy rub his head and 'a-hyuck'. Donald was grumbling something. Hikari was having stars above her head. And Sora's spirit was going away.

" Get off!" Donald quacked angrily.

Goofy quickly got off Donald. "Ups! Sorry!" Goofy grin sheepishly.

Hikari offered a hand to Sora. He smiled and grab hold of her hand. Hikari pulled him up and walk over to Merlin. Merlin was grinning and wave his hand one time. The secret thorn room became to a clear white room with the Cornerstone of Light.

" Hey, Sora. I found the book you wanted. It's at my house!" Merlin gave Sora a few pat on the shoulder.

" Really? Thank you!" Sora chirp.

" How about you guys visit Hollow Bastion? We need a bit of help." Merlin said.

" Sure! That's a good idea!" Hikari shouted.

" Good! You can grab hold of my robe!" Merlin clear his throat.

" Wait! How about your Gummi ship Sora?" Hikari turn to him.

Sora scratch the back of his head and rub his chin. Then he snap his finger. He smiled and said, "You can go first! We'll can't up. Chip and Dale just needed a few upgrades that we wanted!" Sora said.

" Alright. Be careful okay?" Hikari grinned. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded. Hikari and Merlin transport back to Hollow Bastion while Sora, Donald, and Goofy stayed behind to get an upgrade from Chip and Dale.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Merlin and Hikari arrived at his house. They both were seated with a cup of tea at their hand. Hikari raise an eyebrow as she took a sip at the tea. Merlin finished his tea and got some more tea. Hikari put the tea cup down and went to Cid.

There was at least 10 computers placed up there. Cid was typing something to it while mumbling something Hikari doesn't understand. She sigh and waited for Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie to come back.

The door flung open and revile a hyperactive Yuffie with Leon and Aerith following her in behind. Leon sigh while Aerith giggled. Yuffie gave a goofy grin, she turn to Cid and saw Hikari was beside Cid.

" Hikari!" Yuffie shouted.

Hikari turn back and smile warmly at her, Leon, and Aerith. "Hey guys!" Hikari chirp and waved her hand.

Yuffie quickly gave her a bone crushing hug. Hikari laugh nervously. Leon grab both of their colars and lift them up with ease. Yuffie gave a childish pout while Hikari gave a grin. Leon sigh as he scan the room.

" Where's Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Leon asked.

" He said that Chip and Dale wanted to give their Gummi ship an upgrade." Hikari said as Leon nodded.

Leon walked to the computer and stand beside Cid. Aerith pat Hikari's shoulder and went into the kitchen. Yuffie grab Hikari's hand. She drag her out of Merlin's house to the Bailey. She sat at the edge and look at the view. Hikari also followed Yuffie. She sat beside her and stare at the view.

Then, Yuffie snap her fingers. She reach threw her pocket and grab 2 plastic gun. She throw one to Hikari. She caught it on time before it fall. Yuffie stood up and reload.

" Alright, Hikari let's play a game." Yuffie grin.

" What kind of game Yuffie?" Hikari ask.

" We eliminate Heartless using this!" Yuffie pointed out the plastic BB ammo gun. Hikari nodded. "The one who eliminate the most Heartless wins! And she get a free Sea-Salt Ice cream from the loser." Yuffie wink and toss Hikari the ammo.

" Your on!" Hikari reloaded too.

Hikari smirk and nodded. They both went to their little game. Yuffie went inside the bailey while Hikari went to the town. Hikari was excited because this is the first time she uses a plastic gun. Hikari ran down the streets and shot a few Heartless.

" Oh yeah! 10 points!" Hikari pump her fist up in the air. She ran to the market and shot a Heartless that was bothering a citizen. She grinned and ran away again. She stopped when a single black feather fell on her shoulder.

Hikari grab the black feather and took a better look at it. she raise an eyebrow and began to look around for some crow or a wing Heartless. Her eyes stop when she found a man with white long hair and a long sword behind him. He was leaning against the wall. Hikari stop and stared at the man.

The man open his eyes and turn to Hikari, who jump a bit in return. The man began to walk to her while crossing his arms over his chest. There was a smirk across his face.

' _Something about this man just doesn't seems right…'_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chapter done!

Me: Sora, since you read the third part. I'm gonna delete your memory about it.

Sora: What?

Me: To late –push button and a flash of light appeared-

Sora: What happen?

Kairi: do you remember anything about any third part?

Sora: There's gonna be a third part? !

Namine: He's back.

Riku: Where did you get that anyway?

Me: Don't ask me. I borrowed it from DiZ.

Xion: Oh yeah…

Hikari: R&R for 1357 Please!

Me: Here's the sneak peek of the next chapter!

Chapter 15: Sephiroth

_" Let Darkness took over. It's the only way out."_

_" He's my ultimate enemy…"_

_" Are you alright?"_

_" No way… it really is you!"_

_" I win!"_


	15. Chapter 15: Sephiroth

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews!

XesmeKH: Yep. They did. Hm, which review do you want me to delete? Is it the one that you two talk about the fight? Tell me and I'll delete it! Don't worry, I'm the kind of person who can make people better… well, Good luck on your Anime!

Destinydreamer: They did back off. Hehe, same as always, Good luck on your Anime!

XphiaDP: Tch. Boys. They never stop don't they? Anyway, Thanks for the review!

Hikari © Me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Sephiroth<p>

The man with long white hair walk slowly to Hikari while crossing his arms over his chest. Hikari stayed calm and ready to summon her keyblade anytime. The man stop right in front of her. Hikari gulp and stared at the man. The man grab the black feather and smirked.

" I sense Cold Darkness in you. A very powerful one indeed." He said.

"….." Hikari said nothing as she look at his boots. The man let out a dark chuckle. He stared down at Hikari while a dark aura appeared on his palm. Hikari's eyes widened as she felt the cold darkness. Then he disappeared to the air, leaving a note with another black feather.

Hikari grab the note and feather. She read the letter,

_Warrior of the keyblade,_

_You hold Cold Darkness yet, a warm Light inside of you._

_Come to the Valley and we'll have a more private talk._

_One wing Angel_

Hikari finished reading the note and she glared at the air. She scrunch the note and burn it with Fira. She reloaded her gun after that she shot the Heartless. Hikari clear her way to the Valley. She avoid Yuffie and shot some Heartless when Yuffie turn her back to shot another. Hikari laugh silently as Yuffie raise an eyebrow. Because there was a Heartless behind her and now it's gone.

Hikari arrived at the gate. It was high and she uses Aero to jump up. Hikari ran to the valley and found the man with one wing and long white hair. The man turn to Hikari and gave a evil smirk.

" You made it. Now, the little talk." He said darkly.

" Who are you?" Hikari summon her keyblade.

The man chuckled, "My apologies, Princess. I'm Sephiroth." He said as he bowed.

" Alright, Sephiroth. What do you want to talk about?" Hikari ask as she stood in a fighting pose.

" Tch. A bit of a hurry aren't you? Let's get to the chase. You, Princess hold a Cold Dark power in you. And yet, a warm light too," Sephiroth said as he paused. He look over to Hikari who was still in a fighting pose but nodded.

" Let the Darkness took over. It's the only way out." Sephiroth finished.

Hikari stayed quiet and summon off her keyblade she walk over to Sephiroth and said, "Darkness isn't the way out. The Light is the only way out for me and to everyone else. Remember that, Sephiroth. Darkness can't took over 'cause my friends and family are my Light!" Hikari shouted.

She turn to Sephiroth, who stood there. He let out a dark chuckle. Hikari summon back her keylade and narrowed it to him. "Very well. Tell Cloud to meet me here." Sephiroth said and disappeared again in black feathers.

Hikari lowered her keyblade and sigh. She turn to the Bailey but a hooded figure was surrounded by Heartless. Hikari pulled the trigger and shot the Heartless. It disappeared to the air in black smoke. The hooded figure look up and saw Hikari grinning.

" Score! 60 points!" Hikari shouted. She jump down and took a better look at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stared at her and Hikari suddenly got glomp by the hooded figure. "It really is you!" The hooded figure shouted.

Hikari only sweat dropped and saw the hooded figure lowered her hood. Her eyes widened as she saw a short black haired girl that looks like a year older then her. The black haired girl has bright blue eyes and a smile across her face.

" Xikari! It's so good to see you!" She shouted as she pulled Hikari to a bone crushing hug.

" W-Who are you?" Hikari asked as she got away from the hug.

" It's me Xion! Number XIV from the Organization!" Xion chirp.

" You're the same as Demxy and Luxord…" Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" So you've met them! C'mon! Roxas gonna be happy when he sees you!" Xion grab Hikari's hand but she pull her hand back. Xion raise an eyebrow and tilted her head. Hikari stared at Xion and narrowed her gun to the back of Xion.

Hikari pulled the trigger and shot the big Heartless behind Xion. The two girls stood shoulder to shoulder. Hikari reloaded her gun while Xion summon her keyblade. Xion slash the Heartless while Hikari shot the Heartless. Xion turn her gaze to Hikari and shouted,

" Xikari! Use the keyblades!"

Hikari shook her head and went back to shooting Heartless. "I can't! I'm still in my bet!" Hikari yelled.

After the Heartless was exterminated at the Valley. Xion and Hikari started their talk again. Xion placed a sad smile plastered on her face while Hikari placed a confused look at Xion. Hikari smile warmly at Xion. She pat Xion's head lightly. Xion look up to Hikari with a bit of hope in her eyes. Hikari pinch both of Xion's cheeks and curl it up into a smile.

" Cheer up! maybe someday you'll find Xikari!" Hikari chirp. "Even though you're from The Organization. I can help you find your friend, Xion!" Hikari gave a big smile.

" A-Alright… I guess. Thank you." Xion gave a smile while touching her cheeks.

" Well, I have to go now Xion. Until we meet again!" Hikari waved good bye and went back to Merlin's house. Xion wave back.

Xion sigh deeply and summon a portal back to The Castle That Never Was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari stretch her arms as she push the door with one hand. She found Sora, Donald, and Goofy were there. Hikari grinned and walk over to them. Yuffie gave a smirk and gave a thumbs up.

" So? How many Heartless did you get?" Yuffie as as she cross her arms over her chest.

" Hm? Confident aren't we? Well, Yuffie. I got 200 Heartless!" Hikari gave a thumbs up.

" Aw man! I lost by 1 Heartless!" Yuffie whined.

Hikari laugh, " I win! Look's like you'll the one who will brought the ice cream, Yuffie." She winked.

" Cih! Next time I will win!" Yuffie pose a victory pose. They all laugh. Sora pat Hikari's shoulder and grab the book Merlin gave him. The book has a picture of Sora, a honey bear, and a brunette on the right side. Hikari raise an eyebrow at the brunette on the right. She has black clothing and was holding the bear's hand.

Sora grinned and said, "This is Pooh! And that one is me! And I'm not sure about the other one though…" Sora scratch his head.

Hikari smiled and just found her first clue. Looks like she's gonna meet Xikari soon and tell Xion where she is. Hikari scan the room and found Cloud leaning against the wall. She smiled and shook her head.

" C'mon Hikari! Let's get in!" Sora chirp and grab Hikari's hand. Hikari nodded and jump inside the book with Sora. They both arrived at a clearing with a honey bear tapping it's head while saying 'Think-think-think' a few times.

Sora grinned and ran to the bear. "Pooh!" Sora yelled.

Pooh hop of the log and froze. Hikari and Sora raise an eyebrow. Hikari tap Pooh while Sora was yelling Pooh's name. There was a flash of light covered the two. Sora and Hikari went out of the book and land on their bottom. Hikari rub her bottom while Sora was mumbling something.

Leon went to Sora while Tifa offered her hand to Hikari. Tifa smiled and Hikari grab her hand. Leon help Sora got up to his feet. Sora grab the book and turn the page back to Pooh's house. To Sora's surprise, the page was blank. Only Pooh's house was there.

" Look like the pages are scattered to the worlds." Merlin said.

" So… we have to search for the pages?" Sora asked. Merlin nodded. Both Hikari and Sora slump down. Hikari turn to Cloud, who was still leaning against the wall. She walk over to Cloud. Cloud open his eye and found Hikari standing in front of him.

" What?" Cloud ask.

" Do you know anyone by the name of Sephiroth?" Hikari ask seriously.

Cloud immediate froze as he heard that name. Tifa also froze. The same as everybody else. Cloud let out a sigh. He stop leaning against the wall and walk to the door.

" He's my ultimate enemy…" Cloud said.

Hikari nodded. "Why? Did you met him?" Aerith ask in a worried tone.

" Well, I did. All he said is Darkness." Hikari smiled.

" Did you let the Darkness in you?" Leon asked.

Hikari shook her head, "No. I won't and besides… you guys are the Light in my heart. Along with all the friends that I meet. They are all my Light. Sora, you, Kairi, Riku, and Namine are the first Light ever that enters my Heart. So, don't forget! That I'll never go to the Darkness!" Hikari gave a thumbs up.

Leon and Cloud look away and smirked. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie cry anime style. Aerith and Tifa giggled while Cid and Merlin gave a chuckle.

' _Well…. Ven is the strongest Light in my Heart….' Don't worry guys, I'll save you all even if I have to sacrifice my life.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Chappie end!

Me: Alright! End of chapter 15. Well, Sephiroth's name is pretty hard to spell… so sorry if I got the naming wrong!

Sora: Cool!

Me: Again! Sora! Stop reading my books!

Sora: But, this one is cool! It's even got pictures in it!

Riku: That's a comic goofball.

Kairi: You've improve a lot since 'that' one.

Me: Yeah I did. But, Namine's drawing is so nice!

Namine: -blush- T-Thank you.

Xion: I'm glad you're making a comic.

Roxas: Wow… it's a lot more different then Sora no Hikari.

Hikari: Well, since 1357 is drawing now. Please R&R for her!


	16. Chapter 16: Atlantica

A/N: Oh yeah! A whole week of holiday! But, I got lots of projects and homework to do… (sighs) -_-"

Me: thank you jesterjokerpoker, for adding this story to your favorites! Thanks a bunch!

XesmeKH: I hope I delete the right one…. Say hi to your brother, XphiaDP, and Destinydreamer for me! And we have rice… A LOT of rice. But, I rarely eat lunch… Thanks for the review! Good luck on your Anime!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts! And of course, I don't own the song!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Atlantica<p>

Hikari went to fly beside Sora's gummi ship. She talk threw the communicator Sora gave her. "Now where to go?" her voice rang inside Sora's gummi ship.

Inside, Sora, Donald, and Goofy discussed while Hikari was waiting outside and apparently destroying the Heartless ship that was about to destroy Sora's ship. Hikari sigh, Sora wasn't done yet and now the Heartless ship was already destroyed.

After another waiting of 5 minutes, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are finally done discussing. "We're going to Under The Sea next!" Sora shouted as he speeds up.

" Say What?" Hikari ask surprise and look beside her and Sora's gummi ship was gone. "Hey! Wait up!" Hikari shouted panicking, she quickly went into light speed.

Hikari arrived under the water when she zoom into the air. She panic and didn't summon off her armor. She glance around to look for Sora but she didn't find him. Hikari began to panic as she struggles threw the water. She was about to summon her glider again but, someone pat her shoulder. Hikari turn with a shock face.

" Hey! You're late!" He shouted.

Hikari's eyes widened. Her cheeks became red and her lips curl up into a smile. She began laughing her butt off. The boy then blush deeply and waving his hands up and down quickly. Hikari continued to laugh as two more appears. Hikari look at the two, then she started to laugh once more. The two other began to blush too. The brown haired boy was trying to stop Hikari from laughing but it didn't work.

" Bwahahahaha! Sora! Donald! Goofy! Hahaha! What- are- you- wearing? !" Hikari ask between her laugh.

Sora was shirtless and he has a merman's tail. The tail was blue and has a fin too. His hair is still the same messy brown hair. And another thing that what was making her laugh isn't just Sora. Donald is a purple octopus and Goofy was a giant turtle. This really made Hikari laugh. They all look like sea creatures except for her. She was in her armor. She stop laughing after 1 minute.

" Ehem… sorry. Is just that you guys look very funny yet cute." Hikari put her hand on her chin.

" How is it our fault! We've been like this since we got to this world!" Donald shouted.

" A-hyuck! Yep although, I'm a turtle in the badlands too." Goofy said with a grin across his face.

" How about you?" Sora ask.

Hikari raise an eyebrow. "What about me?"

" You're in an armor? When you should be here? You know like me! A merman or a mermaid!" Sora said as he did a back flip.

Hikari swam to Sora saying, "I don't know. I may be drown to death." Sora grinned and tap her shoulder. Her armor was off and she was breathing under water.

"You look awesome!" Sora shouted. She was different from Sora's merman form. Her clothes were still on and she has light blue mermaid's tail. She still has her belt and the cloth around her waist. Her clothes are the white sleeveless zip up turtle neck, a black zip up turtleneck underneath, her piece of armor is still on her shoulder, and the X belt with the mastery mark is still there.

When Hikari and Sora was swimming around, a girl with red hair and green mermaid's tail came with a red crab and a yellow flounder. The girl has a wide smile on her face. She swam fast to Sora and spins him around. Donald ad Goofy laugh while Hikari chuckled.

" Oh! Sora! It's good to see you again!" she shouted.

" It's been a year long hasn't it Princess Ariel?" Sora grinned.

Ariel turn to Hikari who was smiling too. "And you are?" Ariel ask sweetly.

" Oh, I'm Hikari. Sora's little sister." Hikari reach out her hand and Ariel gladly shake her's.

" I'm Ariel! This is Flounder and Sebastian." Ariel said. the red crab and yellow flounder said hello and Hikari greet them back. Then Sebastian went to grab a stick. And other fishes began to came to where Ariel, Sora and co are standing. The fishes brought some musical instrument. Hikari back away to the sides while Sora and Ariel look at each other. The two went to swim to the big shell.

The music began to play. Donald and Goofy were no where to be seen. Hikari raise an eyebrow. She went down to watch the show and sat at the corals. Right on time, Sora and Ariel began to sing.

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now _

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Don't be shy_

_Let the music inside_

_And dance, dance, dance!_

( Sora and Ariel began to dance and pose while Hikari laugh silently and clap at the two.)

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin_

(Sebastian did a back flip. Hikari saw Donald and Goofy were chasing a bunch of fish. She laugh once more. She turn to Sora and Ariel. Ariel grab Sora's hand and drag him up.)

_See the sign? _

_Can you reach it in time_

_And tap, tap, tap? _

( Sora circle around the big sea shell. He swam across Ariel. Sora summon his keyblade and tap the big sea shell, reviling a stingray. Sebastian did another back flip. Hikari laugh at Sora.)

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now _

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin_

( 3 dolphins each from the left and right came to swim to the middle and circle around till the top. And stop at a crystal rock above. Hikari turn her gaze up and saw the crystal.)

_It's all the same _

_If you've got steady aim _

_Just zap, zap, zap!_

( Sora went to the crystal above them and zap once at the crystal. It began to shine white light.)

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin_

( A bunch of jellyfish began to take turns going up and down. Then Donald began to dance with a octopus. On the other side. Goofy began to dance with Flounder.)

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now _

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

( Ariel began to dance to sing and dance. She twirl around to Sora.)

_Just a touch _

_'Cause it won't take too much _

_To pop, pop, pop! _

( 2 bubbles appeared. Sora swam to it and pop the two bubbles. After he pop the bubbles. He did a back flip and swam away. Ariel and Sora pop out of no where to Hikari. She let out a small yelp. Sora grinned, he and Ariel grab Hikari's hand and drag her towards the stage.)

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now_

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

( Everybody began to dance along the music. Except for Hikari. She just stood there. She don't even know what to do.)

_Count him in _

_So he'll know to begin _

_To drum, drum, drum! _

( The blue octopus bang the drum three times.)

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now _

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

( Sora swam towards Ariel. And Ariel swam towards Sora too. They both hold hands and went down. Just like a mirror, Ariel and Sora did another back flip. Then, they both embrace their hands.)

_Don't dilly-dally _

_It's your big finale_

_Sha-la-la! _

( Sora and Ariel spins around while waving their hands. Sora went to the left while Ariel went to the right. They both turn to their sides and raise their hand to the middle. Sora swam to the confused Hikari and grab both of her hands. Making Hikari dance with him. )

_Swim this way _

_We'll dance and we'll play, now _

_It's very easy, come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

( Sebastian jump to Ariel, Sora, and Hikari were dancing. Sora twirl Hikari and Hikari was going to be dizzy. Sora laugh and drag Hikari to the crystal light. Sora told Hikari to swim around the crystal. She did. Sora summon his keyblade and Hikari did the same too. Both of them grin and shot rays of light towards the crystal. The crystal began more clear and shining more light.)

_Swim along _

_Just join in the song_

_A musical for everyone_

_To have a lot of finny fun_

( Ariel went to sing forward. Then there a big finally. They all did a pose to end the song. )

Hikari was the only one blushing madly. She never dance before or sing. It's so embarrassing! Hikari cover her face and look over to Sora, who was grinning regularly. Hikari smiled at him and swam to Ariel and Sora.

" You guys did great!" Hikari hug the two.

" Thanks! You too!" Sora and Ariel exclaims happily.

Just then above them. They heard a crash between woods and rocks.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah chappie done!

Sora: You got your report card today?

Me: Yep and the average of all the score I get, plus it and divide them. And the result…. 81! For the total of all scores! Yay! I can update fast without feeling bad!

Xion: Good for you!

Riku: At least she's smarter then him –points to Sora-

Sora and me: What does that supposed to mean? !

Roxas: Not again….

Namine: Yep, here we go again.

Kairi and Hikari: Meanwhile, R&R for 1357 please!


	17. Chapter 17: Prince Eric!

A/N: Thanks for the review XesmeKH!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Heart!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Prince Eric!<p>

Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, and Flounder turn to the crash and swam up. Ariel saw a man drifted and unconscious. Ariel swam to him and bring him to shore. Hikari wanted to help Ariel and the man but Sora grab her hand and shock his head. Ariel began to sing.

" Her voice is so beautiful…" Hikari mumbled.

" Yeah…" Sora grinned.

Hikari closed her eyes and listen to Ariel's singing. She remembered when she was still in The Land of Departure memory sky version. Aqua used to sing to her, Ventus, and Terra at the end of the day, when they're done training. Aqua's singing was very farmiliar to Ariel's. Hikari smiled. She put her hand over her chest and pull out the red good luck charm Aqua made for her.

Her look became serious and look up to the stars. _'Aqua… Terra… Ven, wait for me. I made a promise and I'll never break it!'_ Hikari smirk. Sora lean over to Hikari. He started to waved his hand in front of Hikari's face.

" What's the matter Sora?" Hikari turn to him.

" Nothing… it's just that you've spaced out." Sora said.

" Oh… Sorry. By the way-," Hikari was cut of by the man, moaning about something. He open his eyes and saw Ariel. Ariel quickly went back into the water. The man quickly went up his feet and search for Ariel. Sora and co quickly duck their heads into the water. Hikari giggled. She knew that it was love in first sight.

Hikari dive to the ocean and went to Ariel's Grotto. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Hikari to Ariel's Grotto. They saw Ariel sat at the the man that looks like before statue. She was humming and picking up sea flowers. Ariel puts the Sea flower to the man's head and lean to him on the hand. Hikari smiled as Ariel look dreamly at the statue man.

Sebastian came and tap Sora's shoulder. He whispers something to Sora, he nodded. "Hey… Hikari? Can you look after Princess Ariel for awhile? King Triton wants to see me." Sora ask.

" Sure, go ahead." Hikari replied. Sora nodded. He, Donald, and Goofy went to King Triton's throne while Hikari went to Ariel's Grotto. Hikari grinned as Ariel went into the statue's arms. She giggled. Ariel quickly blush 10 shades of deep red.

" Princess Ariel? You're in love with this person right? What's his name? are you interested in dating him? Is he your man?" Hikari ask a lot of question to Ariel and she just blush another 10 shades of red.

" Um… Yes, I'm in love with him, Hikari. His name is Eric. Yes. I don't know…" Ariel mumble the last one.

" Aw… Princess Ariel! Don't be down! I saw the sparks at his eyes! He loves you back!" Hikari spins around the Grotto.

" I guess so… but please don't tell daddy!" Ariel begged. Hikari nodded. Ariel started to whisper something to her. Hikari quickly blushed. She turn to Ariel, who just nodded. Hikari blush but nodded too. They both did a pinky promise.

-Triton's Throne-

King Triton swim back and forth. Sora, Donal, and Goofy stood in front of him. King Triton frown and said, "Ariel…my daughter. She wants to be with humans. Sora, I'm giving you a mission to keep her here. Under water."

" Yes sir!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy did a salute and shouted in union.

Sora swam back to Ariel's Grotto. He had a frown over his face as he remembered Ariel's and the man's face when they first met. It was love. Sora didn't want to break up their relation ship. But it's true that Mermaids can't be in love with a human. It's the taboo. Dang it, why does it has to be a taboo?

Sora listen to the laughing girls at Ariel's Grotto. Sora peek in and over heard their conversation.

" Oh, Hikari. It's so nice to talk to another girl and understand my love towards Eric!" Ariel puts the sea flower to her ear.

" Hey, no prob, Princess Ariel. No one can ever stop true love. Some people said it's magic you know?" Hikari grinned.

" You think that I should visit him?" Ariel ask.

" Sure. I'll accompany you if you want." Hikari nodded.

" That will be lovely!" Ariel exclaims happily.

Sora laugh silently as he heard the conversation_. 'Hikari… she's always carefree and know how to cheer someone up.'_ Sora thought as he swam to the girls.

" Oh, hey Sora!" both Ariel and Hikari shout in union.

Sora grinned and give Hikari a noogie. Hikari laugh, she break free from Sora's noogie and gave Sora a noogie too. They both laugh as Ariel giggled. It's time for them to go to sleep. Ariel waved good bye to Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. They waved back. Sora began to yawn and stretch his arms.

They all went back to the gummi ship or the summy ship (Submarine gummi ship). When they were inside. They became to normal again. Sora and Hikari as human, Donald as a duck, and Goofy as a dog. Sora and Hikari shared a room.

Hikari slump down to her bed as Sora did the same. They both clap their hand twice and the lights goes off. Sora stare at the gummi ceiling. He put both of his hand on the back of his head. He couldn't sleep. So he turn to Hikari.

" Hey Hikari are you asleep?" Sora ask.

" Nope. I can't sleep too." Hikari replied.

" Today's a long day huh?" Sora ask.

" Yeah…. It kinda reminds me of Destiny Island." Hikari look over to Sora.

" Yeah, it does." Sora turn to Hikari too.

" I just hope everyone is alright…" Hikari mumble before going into sleep.

" Me too." Sora yawn and went quickly to sleep.

-The Castle That Never Was-

Roxas sat quietly at his throne like chair. He wanted to see Hikari as soon as possible. It has been a year long he hasn't seen Hikari a.k.a Xikari, number XV. He look over to Xemnas. Xemnas saw Roxas see him with hope in his eyes that he'll get a permission to meet Hikari again.

" Patients Roxas… the day will come soon. We just need the right time to do it." Xemnas said. Roxas sigh deeply.

' _Xikari….. I want to meet you right away. I promise to you that we'll be together as a team again. Just wait, I'll help you recover your memories!'_ Roxas shot his head up.

* * *

><p>AN: Getting interesting… well, I'm just gonna do the singing about Ursula's revenge and swim this way. Since there's to much singing. I'm just gonna use these two because the two are the only ones that makes me laugh.

Sora: Right….

Me: Oh hush up.

Kairi: It got me laughing too.

Namine: Me three.

Xion: Me four.

Hikari: Me five.

Me: See, they all laugh too!

Riku: Yeah, yeah. It's the lyrics that made me laugh in Ursula's revenge.

Roxas: Yup.

Ventus: If you guys wanna see the English lyrics got to the keyhole and type Ursula's revenge. Then see what the lyric says. But, if you guys wanna find out it here. Then it's fine by me! –grins-

Me: R&R for me please!


	18. Chapter 18: Reports

A/N: Thanks for the review!

XesmeKH: Good luck on your test! and tell XphiaDP and Destiny good luck on their test too!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Reports<p>

Hikari woke up in The Land of Departure, inside her room. She walk around to the masters chamber. She found Aqua and Terra sparring while Ventus was organizing something. Hikari waved and ran towards the three.

" Hikari!" The three yelled in union.

" Hey guys!" Hikari yell back.

" How's your journey?" Terra ask.

" It's good! Really… this is the first time I met a mermaid!" Hikari exclaims happily.

" We're glad that you're safe." Aqua gently ruff her hair. Hikari grinned and turn to Ventus, who was still holding some papers.

" Ven? What's that?" Hikari pointed to the papers in his hand.

" Huh? Oh! This! This is Xehanort's Reports. I was arranging them. Until… there's a lot of pages missing." Ventus handed Hikari the pages and she began to read page 1.

"_Much time has passed since I left the home of my youth behind, and in the myriad worlds I have visited, I have gained much knowledge. On these pages, I intend to record a portion of that knowledge, and put the course of my life to paper._

_Upon reflection, my life underwent the most considerable sea-change when I arrived at that place. Yes, it began when I found a Master, and another I would later call my brother—when I found a new home._

_Then there was the Keyblade. For what purpose was it begotten, and by whom? During my training as one of its wielders, the precepts offered a clear answer: the Keyblade existed so that we who watched over the light could protect the world from the shadows._

_But was that the TRUE answer? Could there not be more to it than that? My heart sought knowledge, and so I sometimes visited other worlds—though such travel was forbidden unless duty required—and found what my heart sought."_

Hikari finished reading the first one and started to read the next page. The page was at number 4. She check again and there's only 50 pages. She look up to Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. "The pages are missing and a lot too." She handed the pages back to Ventus.

" Yeah… and we thought that these pages are scattered threw the worlds." Ventus scratch the back of his head.

" We were hoping that you'll find the pages Hikari." Aqua smiled.

" Sure no prob." Hikari grin.

" That's my apprentice." Terra ruff her hair.

Ventus gave the pages back to her and grin also. "I'll leave it to you! Good luck!" Ventus chirp.

" Right! You can count on me!" Hikari gave a thumbs up.

-end of dream-

Hikari woke up from her sleep and found Sora's still asleep. It was 3 in the morning. She sigh and turn on the table lamp. Hikari began to search for the missing pages. She pull out her notebook and began to write the reports back. In case she lost the book or something.

It took Hikari at least a good 2 hours to write all 50 pages of reports down to her notebook. She crack her knuckled and stretch. Her gaze went back to her note book and back to the reports. Hikari shrugged and pull the drawer. She decided to put it there.

" Only page 2, 3, 6, 8, 10, 13, 14, 15, 25, and 28 are missing. Well, at least only 10 pages are lost. I just hope that I didn't miss any in other worlds…" Hikari mumble to herself. She heard Sora yawn. Her eyes widened. Hikari turn off the table lamp and quickly went to bed.

Sora yawn once more. He turn to Hikari and walk to her with sleepy eyes. "Hikari wake up… it's morning…" Sora scratch the back of his head.

" Mmmmm." Hikari said.

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?" Sora ask as Hikari nodded. When she heard the door shut. Hikari sigh deeply.

' _Sora…. When did you get up this early?'_ Hikari giggled.

After Sora's done in the bathroom. Hikari went in for about 15 minutes and went out to have breakfast with Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. The two siblings walk out of their room and greet the ones that are in the dining room. "Morning everyone!" They both chirp.

" Morning Sora! Hikari!" Goofy shout.

" Morning fellas!" Jiminy greet.

" Morning to you too." Donald yawned.

" G-morning!" 2 voices squek. Hikari raise an eyebrow. She look at the chair and saw 2 chipmunks. Hikari smiled.

" Hello. My name's Hikari." Hikari let out her finger.

" The name's Dale and this is Chip!" Dale yelled. The 2 chipmunks shake Hikari's finger. The 7 ate breakfast. Sora explain who were Chip and Dale. Hikari nodded. Who knew that these two were the ones mapping and controlling the ship bellow them.

They finished up breakfast and quickly went to Atlantica. Where Ariel is waiting. Once they've step out of the Summy (Submarine Gummi Ship). Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy got turn into what they are yesterday. Hikari swam behind Sora and in front of Goofy and Donald.

" Hey, Hikari! Race 'ya!" Sora yelled. He swam faster and laugh as he swam.

" Sora! No fair!" Hikari swam faster. She caught up with Sora in a matter of seconds. Thanks to Terra's training. Hikari laugh as she went pass Sora. Sora's eyes widened.

" Hey! You're the one that's cheating!" Sora joked. Donald, Goofy, and Hikari laugh again. They arrived at Ariel's Grotto. Ariel was beside the Eric statue, again. She had dreamy eyes over Eric. Hikari and Sora raise a eyebrow. Then the two went to Ariel.

" G' morning Princess Ariel!" The 4 greet.

" Morning to you guys too!" Ariel greet back.

Ariel swam to Hikari and grab her hand. She drag her to the beach. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the two from behind. The two girls arrived at the rocks and sat there. Unnoticed to them, Prince Eric went for a morning walk to the shore. Ariel quickly blush and duck her head to the water as bubbled began to float. Hikari laugh silently.

Prince Eric glance at the sea. He seems to be searching for someone. Ariel look back up to Prince Eric. Again, she sigh deeply. Hikari glance at her with worried eyes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watch from behind.

" Geez, Sora you seem to be worried." Goofy said in his tone.

" Yeah… it's just. I haven't seen Hikari's face this worried before." Sora said while scratching his head.

" Don't worry, Sora. She's worried about Princess Ariel and Prince Eric." Donald cross his hands.

" You're right. I shouldn't be worried. Hikari is a strong girl!" Sora grinned. He glance back at Ariel and Hikari. His gaze turn to the quick water splash. Sora frown, there was a hint of dark blue and electricity.

-back with Hikari and Ariel-

Hikari and Ariel been watching a confused Prince Eric for over an hour. Hikari didn't mind though. It was fun and really funny to watch Ariel and Prince Eric. Prince Eric finally gave up and went back to his castle. Ariel sigh dreamily while Hikari laugh a little.

" You really do love him, huh?" Hikari cross her arms over her chest.

" Yeah… I really do. I-I wish to be human." Ariel smiled.

" Hm…." Hikari close her eyes. She began to search from the shore to the beach. There was a bottle, a note in a bottle to be exact. The bottle was covered in sand and from Hikari's point of view. Only the top was seen. "Um, Princess Ariel? You could go back first if you want. I've got something to check." Hikari said. Ariel nodded and went back to Atlantica.

Quietly Sora, Donald, and Goofy went back to Atlantica while Hikari stayed back. As soon as they were gone, Hikari tap her armor and went swimming to shore. Hikari pick up the note in the bottle. She sat down at the sand and open the bottle. Her eyes widened.

The note is Xehanort's Report 2! She grin and put the report back to the bottle. She has her pouch so, Hikari placed the report in the bottle there. Hikari jump into the water and swam to Atlantica.

There was a loud crash at Ariel's Grotto. Hikari swam quickly to Ariel's Grotto and found the statue broken into pieces. Ariel was crying. Sora, Donald, and Goofy froze. King Triton has his trident pointed at the statue. Hikari stood there. Ariel covered her face and swam pass Hikari. Hikari turn to Ariel then to King Triton.

" You know, not all humans are bad." Hikari said to King Triton before she swam after Ariel.

" Ah! Hikari wait!" Sora shouted. He, Donald, and Goofy went swimming after Hikari and Ariel.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done!

Me: I'm happy that i have a full week of typing and all...

Sora: But, you have a lot of homework and projects to do.

Me: Dang it...

Kairi: Still Lazy always I see...

Me: Am not. I am working on it... just no now.

Riku: What ever.

Roxas: R&R for 1357 please.


	19. Chapter 19: Last Song

A/N: Another chappie! thanks for the reviews! And I kinda update fast because I have 3 chapter ready to post... Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Last Song<p>

Hikari swam after Ariel. She found her with a purple octopus witch. Hikari summon her keyblade and swam in full speed. A quill and a paper appeared in front of Ariel's face. Ariel was nervous about to sign the paper or not. Hikari shot a ray of Light to the octopus lady and it hit her a few.

" Princess Ariel! Stop! She's trying to trick you!" Hikari shouted.

" SILENCE! Flotsam! Jetsam! Get her!" the octopus lady shouted.

2 moray eels appeared and stop Hikari from getting to Ariel. The eels surrounded Hikari but she slash them both. She continue to swam to Ariel. But, it was too late… Ariel already sign the paper. A tornado of Light, was circling Ariel and her throat. A light came out of her throat and her tail became feet. The light came into the witch's necklace.

" Hahahaha!" The witch laugh darkly. "So, Hikari. If she get's a kiss from him. She'll continue to have her human form for eternity. But, if Ariel doesn't kiss Prince Eric in 3 days, her Soul will be mine forever! Oh and your time already miss one sun set. That means you only have 2 days left!" the witch laughs.

Hikari glared at her. She tap on her shoulder and her body was in full armor and have legs. She summon her glider and went full speed up with an unconscious Ariel. Without thinking anymore, Hikari went to the surface and to the shore. She let Ariel down at the sand.

Hikari sat beside her and was staring at the star. She look around and found a piece of paper between the rock. She grab it and found a tree house drawn on it. She put it in her pocket.

Then, she heard foot steps. Hikari quickly jump back into the water and keep a close eye at Ariel. Prince Eric came and found Ariel at the sand. He woke her up and accept her to his home. Hikari sigh and swam back to under the sea.

" Hikari! Where's Ariel?" Sora asked.

" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sebastian, Flounder… I'm afraid I have bad news… Ariel made a contract with a witch. I drag her up to shore and let Prince Eric to take care of her. And if Ariel doesn't kiss him in 2 days… the witch will have her Soul for eternity…" Hikari took a deep breath.

" What!" The 5 of them yelled.

" W-We can't tell King Triton! He'll have a Whale!" Donald quacked.

" We just have to hide it and search for Ursula in 2 days…" Sora said.

They all nodded.

-The next day-

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy check on Ariel's progress. They saw that Ariel was happy with Prince Eric but they heard no voice coming out of her mouth. Sora and co. went to the sea again and search for Ursula. But they found nothing. At night, Sora and co. decided to check on Ariel's progress with Sebastian and Flounder this time.

Ariel and Prince Eric was in a boat. The moon was shining down to them. they both were about to kiss. Not to far away, Hikari have sparkled at her eyes. Sora's eyes widened. He quickly close Hikari's eyes while Sebastian close Flounder's. but, the boat shake and the two didn't get to kiss.

-the next day, again-

It was almost the end of the day, Sora and co. came to check up on Ariel again. This time, they found her crying at the beach alone. Sora and Hikari search for Prince Eric and found Ariel's voice. Prince Eric was with another Women! Sora narrowed his eyes and found the women was wearing Ursula's necklace.

He summon his keyblade and shot Ursula's necklace. The necklace releases a light that went back into Ariel's throat. Ariel finally got to speak to Prince Eric. The two were about to kiss but, the sun already set.

Ursula became her normal self again. She grab Ariel and went back to the sea. Sora and co. chase her.

" Let her go, Old Hag!" Sora and Hikari shout in union.

" Hah!" Ursula snorted. "Flotsam! Jetsam! Get them!" Ursula shouted.

Flotsam and Jetsam began to chase Donald and Goofy. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade and narrowed it to Ursula and the contract. Just then, when all of the commotion were made, King Triton arrives. Everyone stop what they were doing and stared at King Triton.

" Ursula! What have you done to my daughter!" King Triton yelled in rage.

" King Triton! What a pleasant surprise. Your daughter here already sign my contact. But, there is a way to break the contract. You Have to gave me your Trident." Ursula said evilly.

" Daddy! Don't do it!" Ariel shouted.

" I'm sorry, Ariel… but I have to." King Triton sign the new contract and he became a Polyp. The Trident went into Ursula's hand. Ursula narrowed the Trident to King Triton the Polyp. A ray of dark light was shot to King Triton the Polyp.

Hikari appeared in front of him and use a barrier to protect him and herself from the dark light. Ariel break free from Flotsam and Jetsam. She went to Ursula and tries to grab the Trident back. But Ursula's tentacles grab her and squeeze Ariel.

A harpoon hits Ursula's arm, letting Ariel go. She look up and saw Prince Eric. Prince Eric swam away with Flotsam and Jetsam on his heels. Sora, Donald, and Goofy block their way.

" You have to pass us first!" Sora shouted and summon his keyblade.

" Enough!" Ursula yelled. She uses the Trident and turn herself into a giant.

**Ursula:**

_This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea_

_Triton can't be rid of me_

_Not that easily_

_And like all who dare defy me_

_He will learn his lesson well_

_Never toy with a girl like me_

( Hikari tap on her armor and summon her glider. She went up to the surface with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Ariel and Prince Eric was inside a small boat. Flotsam and Jetsam was also going up to the surface. Sora began to hit Jetsam and Flotsam. Donald and Goofy also began hitting Jetsam and Flotsam while Hikari uses her glider to hit Ursula and get the Trident off of her.)

**Sora:**

_You got what you deserved!_

( Sora yelled and went back to hitting and distracting Jetsam and Flotsam.)

**Ursula:**

_Flotsam and Jetsam!_

_Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

_Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

_Right now! Mommy needs you_

_Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

( Jetsam chased Donald while Flotsam chased Goofy. Hikari narrowed her keyblade to Flotsam and Jetsam and hit their tails on fire. But it soon dies down when the eel went back into the water. Ursula slam her hand to Hikari but she misses when Hikari dodge her hand and went back into the air.)

**Sora:**

_I don't think so!_

_All right!_

( Sora dive into the water and chased Flotsam and Jetsam. He whistle, Sora got attention from Flotsam and Jetsam. Sora began to slap his butt in mockery. Jetsam and Flotsam began to growl. The two eel chased Sora but in return, Flotsam and Jetsam got trapped in Sora's plan. The two eel got tied into one heck of a DNA to a coral. Sora smirked and went back up.)

**Ursula:**

_What a feeble human_

_No, I can't believe my eyes_

_Such a stubborn royal_

_Who is fighting for his prize_

_Without your precious mermaid_

_Now you're crazy with revenge_

_I suppose I sympathize!_

( Ursula grab hold off Ariel from Prince Eric. Hikari's eyes widened. She stop for awhile, Ursula slam her to the water. Sora came to Hikari with a worried face. Sora glared at Ursula for hurting his sister.)

**Eric:**

_I'm not gonna lose her!_

( Prince Eric shouted and throw another harpoon to Ursula.)

**Sora:**

_Right, we're with you all the way!_

( Sora also agrees with Prince Eric. He summon his keyblade and get ready to aim. Hikari look at Sora, she nodded and summon back her keyblade. She uses Blade Charge again to make the hit even stronger and painful.)

**Ursula:**

_Flotsam and Jetsam!_

_Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

_Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

_Right now! Mommy needs you_

_Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

( Ursula search for her minions.)

**Sora:**

_Sorry, "Mommy", your poopsies are toast!_

( Sora yelled. Hikari snickered and went back to fighting her tentacles)

**Ursula:**

_This is not the end, my dears_

_I swear, I've just begun_

_It's not over until URSULA HAS WON!_

( Sora and Hikari throw their keyblade to Ursula's heart. It hit perfectly at her heart. She began to melt to the water. Hikari and Sora high-five. Donald and Goofy high-five each other and gave another high-five to Hikari and Sora.)

" I'm sorry Prince Eric… but, I can't be with you because I'm a mermaid." Ariel said to him.

Prince Eric smiled. He grab Ariel's hand and said, "I don't care. I fell in love with you." Prince Eric said. They both kiss.

In a distance, Hikari's eyes were once again closed by Sora. King Triton smiled. Then, back at his throne. Ariel was standing or floating right in front of him. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy were right behind her.

" Ariel… as what I see earlier. I accept you to be human." King Triton said with a smile.

Ariel's and the other face lighten up. "Really Daddy? I can be with Prince Eric!" Ariel chirp. King Triton gave a nod.

Ariel quickly hug Hikari and Sora. They all laugh. "I'm so happy for you Princess Ariel!" Hikari grinned.

" Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy!" Ariel chirp.

They all nodded. Sora and Hikari closed the gate to Atlantica and went to continue on their journey to save the worlds.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They were at The Lanes Between, Hikari was at her glider and Sora, Donald, and Goofy was at their ship. Hikari press on her communicator.

" Sora," Hikari said.

" Yeah?" Sora's voice rung back.

" Um… I found 1 piece for the book at Merlin's house." Hikari continued.

" What? ! Why didn't you tell me!" Sora whined.

" Because! It wasn't a good time back then!" Hikari laugh.

" Aw alright! Hey, Hikari! We're going to that world next!" Sora shouted.

Hikari nodded. She look at the world in front of her and froze. Her face began to pale. The world she was going to visit has a pumpkin as the world and has graveyards around it. Hikari's left eye began to twitch. Since, Sora's ship was already gone, Hikari sigh and follow his ship.

' _Oh man… I just hope I don't get eaten alive by monsters….'_

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Chappie done!

Sora: Yeah! Old Hag's gone!

Kairi: Hush Sora!

Sora: But you have to admit she is a hag. I mean her name is Ursula The Sea-Hag!

Riku: True…

Roxas: I can't argue with that theory.

Hikari: Ouch… that slam was hard.

Xion: Here, let me use Cura.

Namine: She can slam hard….

Me: You bet she can! She's a giant!

Kairi: Anyway, R&R for 1357 please!


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween Town

A/N: Another chapter! And since it's about Halloween Town… I don't know much about that storyline so… I'm making my own story line! Enjoy! And thanks for the review! Say hi to Destiny and XphiaDP for me. And good luck on your test, XesmeKH.

Thanks for reviewing, Lobos506

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Halloween Town<p>

Hikari gulp when she saw the world she's going to visit next. The world was creepy. She gather courage and went into lightning speed. She arrived at the town. It was dark, wolfs howling everywhere, fogs, tombstones, pumpkins, and scary buildings. Hikari shiver and was looking for Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Hikari took a good look at herself. She was wearing a black mage costume. It has a hooded robe tied with the mark of mastery symbol, a tail coat with bells, short pants, and her metallic shoes. Someone tap on her shoulder. Hikari turn while summoning her keyblade.

" Whoa! Easy there, Hikari! It's me, Sora!" Sora shouted.

Hikari let out the sigh of relive. She took a good look at Sora. He's wearing a vampire costume with a pumpkin mask on the right side of his face. Donald's wearing a mummy costume with a huge gap between the bandages, showing nothing was beneath them. Goofy's wearing a some kind of Frankenstein costume with a giant screw mirroring his hat.

" Sora! You almost gave me a heart attack! You know I hate this kind of place!" Hikari shout in a whisper.

" Hey, chill! Nothing's gonna happen when I'm around." Sora grinned.

Hikari nod. Then a jingle was heard. They all look u and saw a skeleton with red clothing and with a spooky reindeer. The skeleton landed on the platform. Hikari was behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy, hiding from the skeleton.

" Yo! Sora! It's been awhile hasn't it!" the skeleton greet.

" Yep it has, Jack!" Sora grinned.

" Sora? Who's that behind you?" Jack asked.

" Hm? Oh! Jack Skeleton meet my little sister Hikari. Hikari meet Jack Skeleton." Sora introduce.

Hikari smiled. _'if he's a friend of Sora then he's a friend of mine also…'_ she grinned and shake Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you Jack."

Jack smiled. He shake Hikari's hand more roughly. "Nice to meet you too, Hikari!" Jack shouted.

Jack took a good look at Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. Then he snap his fingers. "Sora! Hikari! Donald! Goofy! Let's go see Sally and Dr. Finklestein." Jack yelled.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy look at each other but nodded. They all follow Jack to a lab. Inside the lab there was a girl with long hair and a scientist on a wheelchair. Jack went inside the lab and greeted the two.

" Sally! Dr. Finklestein! I like you to meet Hikari! She's Sora's little sister!" Jack introduce.

Sally look like a patch doll from different parts. She walk over to Hikari and gave her a warm smile. Hikari smile back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sally." Sally smiled.

" Nice to meet you Sally. I'm Hikari." Hikari shake Sally's hand.

Jack grab a bag of presents and went out of the lab. Sora and co. followed him to a snowy forest. Jack lead Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy to a Christmas shape door. He opens the door and let them in first. Jack went in after they fell inside the door.

" Wow!" Sora, Donald, Hikari, and Goofy said in awe as they saw Christmas Town.

" Sora! Your costume!" Hikari shout in a whisper.

Sora's dressed as a black Santa Claus. He wears a black shirt with white fur lining, silver crown buttons lining the front, and a faded, brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist and over the shirt. His mask is replaced by a large, black hat with a white fur rim and a puff ball on the tip, that is pulled over the right half of his face.

Donald's wearing a totally different costume, he's wearing a snowman costume with a white body that seems to be made of two large balls of snow stacked on top of each other. His arms seem to be made of branches, a red gardening trowel, and he has two coal "buttons" on his chest, red and white spats on his feet, a scarf with red and green stripes around his neck, and a blue shako in place of his usual hat.

Goofy became a reindeer. He wears a reddish-brown suit, with white fur lining around the sleeves. He wears a loose, red belt with a gold buckle around his waist and red mittens with green ribbons tied on them. His feet become light tan and have brown hooves, and a green wreath hangs from his neck. Goofy's nose glows orange, and two black, elegantly curled antlers.

' _**Um…. Hikari?' **_Ventus ask_**.**_

" _**Yes?"**_

' _**Could you change the skirt to a pants?'**_

" _**Why?"**_

' _**Because Aqua and Terra are laughing at me.'**_

" _**How So?"**_

' _**Well, you see…. I'm also wearing a skirt right now…'**_

" _**Oh okay, let me change it."**_

Hikari giggled when she imagine Ventus wearing a skirt. She use a Switching magic and turn her skirt to a pants instead of skirts. Without Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack noticing she change her skirt into a pair of pants.

Hikari's now wearing a red Santa Claus costume. She wears a red shirt with white fur lining, silver mark of mastery buttons lining the front, a black belt with a silver buckle around her waist and over the shirt, red ¾ pants, red gloves with fur linings, black socks, black boots, and a red hat with a white fur rim and a puff ball on the tip.

" You all look great!" Jack complimented.

" Thanks!" They all yelled in union.

Jack, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy walk to the town, where it's quiet. Too quiet. Jack went inside a house. He was followed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Hikari stayed behind, unoticed, because she saw another note in the bottle buried in the snow.

She dug the bottle out and found that it was Xehanort's report 8! Hikari grinned and shove the report and the bottle into her pocket. Then she ran after Jack, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Inside the house, she found a lot of elf and a bearded man on a chair beside the fireplace.

" Oh, Hikari! I like you to meet Santa Claus!" Donald chirp.

Hikari nodded. She turn to Sora, who was sulking at the corner of the room. She turn to Goofy, "What's the matter with him?" Hikari asked.

" Oh! Sora's just upset because he isn't in the list." Goofy finished with a 'a-hyuck'.

" Hikari… Hikari… ah yes! The little girl who's wish is to meet 3 people." Santa Claus said.

Hikari blush and scratch the back of her head. Santa Claus stand up he walk over to the gift shelf but, something stop him… there was a rumble beside his room. Sora lighten up from his sulking and summon his keyblade along with Hikari.

" Let's check it out!" Sora shouted.

" Right! Let's go Donald! Goofy!" Hikari shout as she ran to the workshop.

Sora, Hikari Donald, and Goofy jump to the top and Sora open the door. Inside, 3 naughty kids from Halloween Town was sabotaging the presents. One has a witch costume on, one was a devil, and the other one was a skeleton. The three of the stop what they were doing and smirked.

" Hey stop!" Sora yelled.

" Lock! Shock! Barrel! Stop it this instant!" Jack yell.

" Fat chance!" The witch, Shock shouted.

Hikari found a box. She grab it and quickly caught Shock inside the box. But, the skeleton, Barrel, throws exploding pumpkin at her face, making her releasing Shock. Hikari rub her eyes and glared at the trouble makers. Sora, Donald, and Goofy also grab a box. They tried to catch Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

Donald and Goofy kept on tripping. Sora was confused on how fast the little trouble makers are while Hikari always got to be the target. A vein pop on her forehead. Ventus was also getting tired of getting thrown exploding pumpkin at the face. Ventus lend Hikari his keyblade, Wayward Wind.

Hikari hit the box to Shock using Ventus's keyblade in reversal way. After Shock was in a box. Hikari uses Blizzard.

" Blizzard!" Hikari shouted.

A freezing ray was shot to Shock's box. It froze along with Shock inside. Donald, Sora, and Goofy also followed her way of trapping Lock and Barrel. Sora pat Hikari's back and grinned.

" Nice work!" Sora high-five to Hikari.

" Yeah!" Hikari grinned.

" Sora. Hikari. Donald. Goofy. Very well done." Santa Claus said.

They all grin sheepishly. Then another rumble was made. They look outside and found a giant Prison looking monster. It grab the box Lock, Shock, and Barrel was in. It put Lock, Shock, and Barrel inside the cage. Then it fly away to Halloween Town.

" Let's go!" Sora shouted.

Hikari, Donald, and Goofy nodded. They all went to the Curly Hill to stop the evil Prison Monster and get Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The Prison Monster eat Lock. It began spinning like crazy. Sora used Dodge roll while Hikari use cartwheel. They both narrowed their keyblade to the Prison Monster. It freezes but soon break.

Sora uses Trinity Limit with Donald and Goofy while Hikari uses Spell Weaver. They all attack the Prison Monster. Hikari got caught by the Prison monster. Sora's eyes widened.

" Hikari! Hang on!" Sora shouted as he ran to her.

Hikari was about to get eaten alive by the Prison Monster. Just when the monster let go… Sora jump up and caught Hikari on time and landed safely at the other side.

" Thank you, Sora." Hikari smiled.

" No problem," Sora smiled. "Now, let's finished this." Sora offer a hand to Hikari and she took it.

Both of them stood in front of the Prison Monster. They both hold hands and narrowed their Keyblade to the Prison monster. Then, a light shot out of their keyblade. Creating a blinding light that hits the monster.

The Prison monster puke up Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The 3 trouble makers ran to the Town Square while screaming. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy chuckled and high-five all together.

They all went back to Halloween Town to meet Jack, Sally, and Dr. Finklestein. Without them noticing, the Prison Monster slowly put itself back together into a new monster.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally chappie done!

Me: Sora!

Sora: What?

Kairi: Didn't you realize, Sora?

Sora: What!

Riku: he's hopeless….

Roxas: Your face of course.

Sora: What about my face?

Namine: Make up.

Xion: there's makeup all over your face, Sora!

Hikari: Let me clean it up.

Me: While Hikari's cleaning Sora's face. R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21: A Picture of A Memory

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

Lobos506: thanks! Ven look so funny in a skirt in my version ^w^"

XphiaDP: That's okay. Wow, 93? Congrats! An advice huh? Okay, the answers are down here.

BellaHG: Hello to you too! Thanks for reviewing!

Destinydreamer: That's okay. Ven in a skirt… hehehe. He looks cute (in what I'm imagining in my brain).

XesmeKH: Depressed in a guy? Well, I can't help much 'cause I never dated anyone. Well, here goes… first, try to forget about him. Second, hang out with your friends. Third, use your hobbies to get rid of the thoughts about him. Fourth, there's still a lot of nice guys in the world. Hope, this helps. And if he's mean, he better watch out.

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: A Picture of A Memory<p>

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy walk to Dr. Finklestein's lab. When Sora was about to open the door. A loud scream was heard from the inside. They quickly open the door and found Jack was holding an empty sack. Sally and Dr. Fingklestein was trying to calm Jack down.

" What's the matter Jack?" Goofy asked.

" The Presents! There gone!" Jack scream in frustration.

Just then, at the corner of Hikari's eyes. She found a Heartless was holding a box. "AH!" Everyone look at her.

" The Presents! The Heartless took it!" Hikari shout as she summon her keyblade.

Sora also summon his keyblade. Hikari, Donald, and Goofy ran outside first leaving Sora behind, "Don't worry Jack! We'll bring the Presents back!" Sora exclaims.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy stood at the middle of Town Square. Heartless began to show up and carried the presents away. Sora slash one Heartless and grab the present back. Donald used Blizzard to freeze and get the Heartless. He got the present but almost got slash into two by a guillotine. Luckily, Hikari saved Donald on time and nearly got her legs cut off. Goofy slam his shield against a Heartless and retrieve the Present on his hand.

" Hah! Take this!" Sora shouted as he slash the last Heartless that has a Present that it's carrying.

" Alright. One- two- eight- nine- te-," Hikari paused. "Wait! We're missing one!" Hikari yelled.

" There!" Donald point to a Heartless, that was going to the graveyard.

" Don't worry! I'll get it!" Hikari yelled.

**( A choice! Pick one kay?**

**Alone?**

**Or**

**With Sora?**

**If you guys choose Alone, read this below. And, a very special encounter)**

" Sora, Donald, Goofy! Go back to the lab and I'll catch up!" Hikari shouted as she ran after the Heartless.

The area was spooky and dark. Hikari search for the Heartless and found it. the Heartless jumps around the tombstone. Hikari narrowed her keyblade and a ray of light hit it.

" Gotcha!" Hikari sigh as she caught the last present. She grinned to herself.

There was some noises from behind the tombstone. Hikari took a peek and found Lock, Shock, and Barrel holding a bottle and a piece of paper. Hikari eavesdrop on them and listen closely to what they were discussing about.

" What do we do with this, Shock?" Barrel ask as he tried to eat the bottle.

" And this too?" Lock asked as he took a better look at the piece of paper.

Shock thought for awhile then she snap her fingers. "I know! We can make some more Exploding Pumpkin with these!" Shock suggested.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw the paper and bottle. It was the reports and the piece to complete the book at Merlin's house. Hikari summon her keyblade and ran to the trouble makers.

" Hey! Put those down!" Hikari yelled.

" Leave it and let's get out of here!" Shock shouted and ran away with Lock and Barrel.

Both of the bottle and paper went to Hikari's hand. She open the bottle and found Xehanort's report 10. She smiled and shove both of the bottle and paper into her pocket. Hikari smiled and went to walk back to Dr. Fingklestein's lab. Unnoticed to her. Lock, Shock, and Barrel was pushing a giant tombstone.

The tombstone fall towards Hikari. "LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled.

Hikari turn back and saw that a giant tombstone was about to squash her.

But, Someone push her away along with him/herself away from the tombstone and landed safely at the other side of the ground. The both waited for the sand to disappeared. The figure was on top of Hikari, holding her protectively.

" Are you alright?" The figure asked.

Hikari nodded, "Y-Yeah… I'm okay."

The figure glared at Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The three trouble makers flinch and ran away. The figure sigh and get off of Hikari. Hikari look up and found The figure, she could tell that the figure is a boy because of his build chest landed on top of her back. The figure offer his hand to her. Hikari took his hand and dust off the dirt.

She check her pocket and the present's still in tip top shape.

" Hey, thanks for saving me." Hikari smiled.

" No problem… Xikari." The figure said as he took off his hood.

'_Ven?'_ Hikari thought. "Wh-Who are you?" Hikari asked.

" I knew this would happen…. I'm Roxas, number XIII, 'The One Chosen by The Keyblade'. And I'm your teacher." Roxas smiled.

Hikari stared at him. She look down and look back up. "I still don't know you… but, Xion told me about you." Hikari smiled back.

" I see…. Here I thought you would remember me, Xikari." Roxas said a bit disappointed.

Hikari grinned. She pinch both of Roxas's cheeks and curl it up into a smile. Just like the same thing she did to Xion. "Cheer up Roxas! I may not know who you are and you're from the Organization but, I did promise Xion that I'll find Xikari for you and her!" Hikari grinned at him.

Roxas's eyes widened. He touch one of his cheek and smiled. He close his eyes and gave a chuckled. "See ya later Roxas!" Hikari chirp and ran off to Dr. Finklestein lab.

Roxas stared at Hikari for awhile and then he chuckle. He put his hood back on. He placed his hand on top of his eyes and tears sprung out of his eyes. "Xikari… I promise that we'll be together again. As a team."

Roxas wiped the tears away and summon a portal.

**( Now onto the second choice!)**

" Sora, Donald, Goofy! Go back to the lab and I'll catch up!" Hikari shouted as she ran after the Heartless.

" Wait! I'm coming with you!" Sora yelled as he ran after Hikari.

Sora and Hikari arrived at the graveyard. The Heartless that has the present was jumping around. They both summon their keyblade and slash the Heartless. The present landed perfectly at Sora's hand. They both grinned. Then they heard some chatting at the other side of the tombstone.

" What do we do with this, Shock?" Barrel ask as he tried to eat the bottle.

" And this too?" Lock asked as he took a better look at the piece of paper.

Shock thought for awhile then she snap her fingers. "I know! We can make some more Exploding Pumpkin with these!" Shock suggested.

Sora's and Hikari's eyes widened. The bottle was important to Hikari while the other piece of paper was important to Merlin, Sora, and Hikari! They both summon their keyblade again.

" Put it down!" Sora and Hikari yelled in union.

" Leave it and let's get out of here!" Shock shouted and ran away with Lock and Barrel.

Sora grab the piece of paper while Hikari grab the bottle of Xehanort's Report number 10. The two was walking back to Town Square. Lock, Shock, and Barrel was pushing the tombstone to the two brunettes. Sora look back and his eyes widened.

Sora pushes Hikari and Himself out of the way. The two landed safely at the other side and a close call. Sora glared at Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The three trouble makers ran away. Sora help Hikari up and dust off the dirt. Hikari grinned at Sora and Sora smiled.

" Thanks Sora!" Hikari grinned.

" No prob! I'll protect you Hikari! Don't worry!" Sora point a thumb to himself.

" I know you will…" Hikari smiled.

**( on with the story!) **

" Jack! We got all of the presents!" Sora handed Jack all of the present he, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy found. Jack was happier then ever.

" But, we have to find the present thief." Jack said.

" Then, Let's find the thief!" Donald quacked.

" And I know just the plan…." Sora smirked.

-10 minutes later-

There was a big box at Christmas Town. Inside the big box, Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy, and Jack were struggling to keep still. Donald's feet were at Sora's head while Goofy's hand were at his nose. Jack and Hikari sweat dropped.

" Donald! Get your feet off of my head!" Sora yelled in a whisper.

" I would if Goofy doesn't put his leg on my mouth!" Donald quaked again.

" Gwarsh, sorry fellas. But, my arms and legs are a pretzels…" Goofy gave a goofy grin.

" Shhh! Be quiet! Did you guys hear that?" Hikari said. they all stop what they were doing and listen closely. There was a clanging sound.

The Prison monster come back to live and walk slowly to the big box. Sora, Donald, Hikari, Goofy, and Jack pop their heads up. "Gotcha!" they all yelled in union.

The robot freak out and ran away. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy was hot on it tail. They cornered it at a clearing of snow. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade and narrowed it to the Prison Monster.

Sora gave Hikari a boost. Hikari jump up and used Blade Charge to make it more critical. Sora stab the Prison monster on the hard-drive. It came tumbling down. But, just in case… Donald and Goofy jump up and down on it, making it more crushed.

Sora and Hikari sweat dropped at the background. Finally, Donald use Blizzard to chill it down. They all high-five and went back to Christmas Town. There, Jack was gone. Sora and co. check out Santa's Workshop just in case.

" Jack! Santa! Where are you?" Hikari shouted.

" We're over here!" Jack shouted.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy ran to the workshop. They found a bag of hay, a trapped Santa Claus, and a trapped Jack. Their eyes widened.

" Oogie Boogie!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted.

" Oogie what?" Hikari repeated.

Oogie Boogie laugh darkly. "It seems we have another Keyblade brat. Let me introduce myself, my name is Oogie Boogie. The Scariest Person who ever lived!" Oogie Boogie shouted.

" Scariest? I've seen scarier and besides, you are not a person. You're only a bag of hay." Hikari snickers.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy was laughing their butts off while Santa and Jack was chuckling. Oogie Boogie steamed. He was at a moving cart above the rail. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy jump onto the rail but, a barrier surrounds them. they can't go to another rail.

" Hahahaha!" Oggie Boogie laugh darkly. He held Santa Claus as a hostage. "You'll never take me down!"

" As if! We'll take you down, Old Bag!" Hikari mock.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy dodge the bombs that were thrown to them. a bunch of present were made and Hikari use her keyblade and the present like a baseball bat and a ball. It hit The Old Bag or Oogie Boogie.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy smirked and hit the boxes also. The rail got faster and in reverse way. It suck Hikari into the machine and pop her out on the left side. Sora's eyes widened.

He went inside the machine but, he pop out on the right side. Then Oogie Boogie went to Hikari's side. She kick and hit the boxes to him. There was a few Heartless that attack her but, she manage to destroy it.

The next one, Oogie Boogie went to Sora's side. Sora grinned and hit the boxes to Oogie Boogie. One box hit Oogie Boogie's head perfectly. "Take that you Old Bag!" Sora shouted.

" Why you little Brat!" Oogie Boogie shouted.

He went to the middle, where Donald and Goofy are. Donald uses Blizzard to make the boxes even harder. Then Goofy use his shield to throw the frozen boxes. It hit Oogie Boogie again this time much more hurtful.

" Take that!" Both Donald and Goofy shouted.

Oogie Boogie went to Hikari's side. She used Spell Weaver to stop the cart from moving and get Oogie Boogie to release Santa Claus. She float at the air and throw her keyblade to the cart. Oogie Boogie falls off from the cart and into the middle rail.

Sora and Hikari both jump to the machine and ended up at the middle rail, where Oogie Boogie is. Donald and Goody was hitting him hard and was joined with Hikari and Sora. Hikari rip one of his leg. Then Oogie Boogie grab Santa Claus.

" Stop where you are or this man get turn into a Heartless!" Oogie Boogie shouted.

" Let him go, Old Bag!" Hikari yelled.

A leg was thrown to the rail, making Oogie Boogie distracted. "Santa Claus! Over here!" Sally monotone him to follow her.

Santa nodded and ran to Sally. Oogie Boogie ran to them but his filling was dropping to the floor because of the rip sack on his leg. "No… No… No! this can't be happening!" Oogie Boogie shouted.

His filling was completely out of his sack. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grinned at each other. Hikari climb up the machine and release Jack from his cage. Jack smiled and went down to the floor. Sally grab her leg and Jack went to her.

" I'm sorry for dragging you here, Sally… " Jack said.

" Don't worry. We can work another better Christmas at Halloween Town." Sally said.

" No. I'm sticking with The Pumpkin King! And next year, my Heartless dance will be complete!" Jack yelled happily.

At the background, Hikari, Sora, Donald, and Goofy sweat dropped. Santa walk to them with 5 boxes.

" You did a very good job. As a reward, I'm giving you all gifts." Santa said.

" Donald." Donald came up and Santa gave him a blue box. Donald open his gift and was amazed. He got another Rod. The Rod was colored dark blue and white with a swirl shape orb on the top.

" Goofy." Goofy walk to Santa and he gave him a green box. Goofy open his gift and he laugh. He got a new and improve shield. The shield was golden colored, it has a crown symbol at the middle that's silver colored and with heart shape screws.

" Sora." Sora walk to Santa and he gave him a box with heart wrappings. Sora grinned as he saw his gift. He got a Crown shape keychain. He placed it on his Keyblade. and he also found one of the pages to 100 Acre Woods.

" Oh can you give this to the cricket, Jiminy?" Santa handed Sora a little green box. He nodded.

" And finally, Hikari." Santa handed Hikari a green, blue and yellow colored wrapping. She open the box and inside, there's a piece of paper, 2 silver rings with the green and red wayfinder symbol, and a picture. Hikari raise an eyebrow. But, she found the Xehanort Report 14. She still doesn't understand about the picture and rings.

" I know that you have someone special to give that ring to, right?" Santa winked. Hikari nodded.

" But, Santa… what's this picture?" Hikari asked.

" That is the person who's most missed in a Organization." Santa whispers and smiled.

Hikari took a good look at the picture. Her eyes widened then she grinned. In that picture, a brunette, a short black haired girl, a blonde boy, and a red haired man was smiling and eating Sea Salt Ice-Cream. Hikari hug Santa tightly.

" Oh, Thank you, Santa! Now, I can help them find her!" Hikari grinned. Santa shook his head but nodded.

She turn to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who was ready to shut the keyhole and went on another journey to another world. Sora and Hikari lock the world's keyhole. They said good bye to Santa, Sally, and Jack.

This time, Hikari travels in Sora's Gummi ship. Sora grab a small box and gave it to Jiminy. Jiminy was happy, inside, he got a new journal to write on. Hikari smiled to herself and took another good look at the picture.

' _This must be Xion, Roxas, I don't know about the red haired one but, this one must be Xikari… don't worry Xion, Roxas… I'll keep my promise.'_ Hikari thought.

She grab the 2 silver rings. One ring has the green wayfinder and one has the red wayfinder. She stared at the rings with a soft look and smiled to herself. Hikari grip on the two rings.

' _This ring does resemblance Ven's way finder. And this ring resemblance mine…. I promise Ven, Aqua, Terra… I'll rescue you all and we can live at Destiny Islands, together.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! End of Halloween Town.

Me: Hey guys!

Everyone: What?

Me: Come over here and say this line.

Everone: Cheer up, XesmeKH! Be happy!

Me: Thanks guys.

Hikari: XesmeKH, don't worry. Your friends will be there all the time, by your side.

Me: Aw, Hikari. You're so sweet.

Hikari: hehehe, R&R please.


	22. Chapter 22: Number III

A/N:Thanks for the review!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Number III<p>

Sore's gummi ship landed on a world with a giant castle. They all smiled to each other and went inside the castle. The castle was dark but it was in tip top shape. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy search for Belle and Beast. There was a clanging sound coming from behind them. it was a walking talking Candelabra.

" Lumiere!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted.

" Hey, nice to see you guys again!" Lumiere chirp happily.

" Hikari, meet Lumiere. Lumiere meet Hikari." Sora introduce.

Hikari bowed her head and smiled at Lumiere. Then she meet another walking talking object. The clock name's Cogsworth, the tea cup name's Chip, and the tea pot name's Mrs. Potts.

Hikari smiled but can't help but thinking that, they've met. Hikari shrugged it off. They walk to the halls and found Belle's room. Inside, Belle was looking out of her balcony. Sora and Hikari grinned, they both went inside and greet Belle.

" Hey, Belle!" they both said in union.

" Oh! Sora! Hikari! You're both okay!" Belle hug the two brunettes.

Sora and Hikari grinned at Belle. Donald and Goofy's eyes soften, then the two close their eyes tightly because of the huge gush of wind. Sora and Hikari protect Belle while Donald and Goofy protect Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip. The wind stop blowing when a dark portal appeared on the balcony above them.

Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade, "What are you doing here? ! I thought I got rid of you before!" Sora shouted.

" Ah, but you didn't." He said. he snap his fingers and a bunch of Nobodies appeared before their eyes.

Hikari block the Nobody's attack. She push Belle's back lightly and told her and the items to get out of here, "Go! It's not safe here!" Hikari shouted.

Belle nodded. She, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Cogsworth went to run to the other room. Donald and Goofy went to Sora and Hikari's side. Donald and Goofy use their brand new weapons from Santa. The brunettes summon their keyblade and stood in a fighting pose.

The figure chuckled. He summon his weapons, considering 6 lances floating in the air. A loud roar was heard from behind them. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy turn to where the roar came from and found Beast at the door. Beast ran to their side. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy smirked at the figure.

5 VS 1?

They will win, if the figure doesn't summon more Nobodies. The Nobodies attack the 5. Hikari slash the Nobody that was going to slice her into 2. Donald used Blizzard and Thunder to make the Nobody froze and get shocked at the same time. Goofy threw his shield but, when he threw the shield. The shield began to glow and hit the Nobodies.

Sora and Beast used teamwork to kick back the Nobodies. The two slash the Nobodies while using teamwork.

' _Why does the Nobodies keep attacking me! Is it because I'm a girl? !'_ Hikari thought as she use Blade Charge to slash 4 Nobodies. She panted heavily. Hikari slump down to the floor while Sora and the other were fighting.

The cloaked Nobody appeared in front of Hikari. She glance up with a small glare and swing her Keyblade to him. He block it with 2 of his lances. He gave a chuckle. "I'm surprise that you don't remember me, Number XV." He said.

" What do you mean?" Hikari glared at him using her strength to hold the position of blocking the lances.

" That day, when Roxas and I search this castle, you were here helping that candle." He continued.

" I don't remember!" Hikari shouted.

He sigh, "Maybe this will bring your memories back. I'm Xaldin, Number III, 'The Whirlwind Lancer'." Xaldin said.

Hikari growled as he smirked. She push back the Lances and jump back. Hikari summon off her keyblade and summon 6 blades floating at the back of her. Now, their even. 6 Lances vs Wingblade. Hikari jump up, holding 2 of her Windblade while Xaldin was holding 2 of his Lances. Both of their weapons clash, making a gush of wind destroying the Nobodies.

Xaldin swing his third Lances to Hikari and she swing back her third Wingblade. Each and every of the Lances and Wingblade got a role to fight. The clashes stop when Xaldin threw her Windblade in her hand out of the way. She fell to the floor with the Wingblade disappearing. She summon back her keyblade.

Xaldin narrowed his Lances to Hikari. Sora's eyes widened. He ran to Hikari with his keyblade in hand. He slash Xaldin but, Xaldin disappeared into thin air. Sora help Hikari up and grinned. Hikari gave back a shy smile.

" Are you okay?" Sora asked.

" Yeah… I'm fine." Hikari grinned.

" That man… started to appear at my castle for the past week." Beast said.

Hikari and Sora look at each other they both smiled. "Don't worry Beast! We'll get rid of him!" Sora pump his fist.

Beast nodded. He gave a smile to Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. They all walk to the halls where Belle and the other are hiding. Hikari open the door to the left while Sora open the door beside the door Hikari just open. They all check every door but found non of Belle or the others.

Sora and Hikari look at each other. Then they reach the last door on the hall. Once they open it, they still found nothing. Except a wardrobe. The wardrobe drag itself to Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy, and Beast. The wardrobe seems worried.

" Master! This is terrible!" The wardrobe shouted.

" What's wrong?" Beast asked.

" Belle, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Cogsworth has been thrown into the dungeon by a cloaked man." The Wardrobe said.

Beast scream which made Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy flinch a bit. Sora tried to calm Beast down, but it didn't work. Beast was in rage. Hikari went in front of Beast and placed her hands on his.

" Beast, calm down! We'll rescue Belle and the others! You can just relax in your room and check on the rose." Hikari said while a sweat drop down to her cheek.

Beast seem to calm down a bit, he scream once more before going back to his room. There was a loud slam. Even though, Beast room is at the other side. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy slump and sigh. They turn to the wardrobe and asked,

" So, where's the dungeon?" Donald asked.

" The Dungeon is at the lower part of this castle. There's a door when you see the stairs from here. The door underneath the stair is the way to the dungeon. There, just go straight and you'll find a door. And that's it." The wardrobe said.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy nodded. They followed the instruction while looking for the pages to Merlin's book. They arrived at a place filled with hay. Hikari found yet another Report in a bottle. She look at it and it's Xehanort's Report 13. She look around and found a piece of paper, hook on the top of a goblin.

" Sora!" Hikari shout and point to the goblin.

" I'm on it!" Sora gave a thumbs up. He reach out his hand and grab the paper.

" Great! Now, the book is complete!" Donald shouted happily.

" A-hyuck. Now, let's fins Belle and the others!" Goofy said.

They all nodded and arrived in front of the dungeon when all of the sudden…

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy!

Roxas: Dang it! again?

Kairi: Yep. You know 1357. She like's making scene that are cliffhangers, sad, serious, humor, saddening, happiness, love, and surprises.

Me: Right you are Kairi!

Sora: I wanna know what happen next.

Namine: you have to wait Sora.

Hikari: Don't you have an announcement?

Me: Hm? Oh, Yeah! If you guys stick in on this story and the untolds. You'll find the most sweetest thing and tensed scene. Well, for me but, I don't know what you guys are thinking but, stay tuned!

Riku: R&R please.


	23. Chapter 23: Memories of Xaldin

A/N: Again, Thanks for the review!

XesmeKH: A flower? that's so sweet! I also lost a few numbers... but, I ask for one again. Say hi to Bella, Destiny, and Xphia!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Memories of Xaldin<p>

_They all nodded and arrived in front of the dungeon when all of the sudden_ the dungeon's door began to move. Hikari and Sora summon their keyblade and narrowed the keyblade to the door. The door became a Heartless with a split. The Heartless door began to throw random things to them.

Sora, Hikari and Donald hid behind Goofy. Sora, Hikari, and Donald was thinking of a plan while Goofy was holding his shield preventing him and the ones at his back from getting hit.

" Alright, Hikari. You jump and hit the items they throw at you back to them." Donald commanded.

" Roger!" Hikari gave a salute.

Donald turn to Sora, "Sora, you sneak in front with me and attack the Heartless while I froze them."

" Yosh! Let's do this!" Sora pump his fist up.

Hikari jump up from Goofy and summon her keyblade. the Heartless began to throw random items to her but Hikari hit the items back to them. the Heartless was distracted by her. Sora and Donald ran from cover and dive into the battle field of items.

Donald use Blizzard to freeze both of the Heartless door. Sora slash it with his keyblade. He smirked while Hikari grinned. Donald cross his arms (wing) in pride. Goofy scratch the back of his head while smiling. Both of Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblade to the door and it open.

Belle quickly hug the two wielders. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip hop to them. They all started to thank Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy for saving them. Belle was relieved that Hikari is fine, 'cause she's worried about a girl going to the battle field but this also reflected herself.

" C'mon Belle! Beast is at his room!" Hikari drag Belle to Beast's room while Sora and co. was following behind them.

When they arrived at Beast's room. He was knock out cold to the floor. Belle quickly rush to his side while his servants following her. Beast slowly open his eyes,

" Beast! What happen?" Belle asked.

" H-He… took the rose…" Beast said weakly.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy look at each other. They nodded. Sora came forward. "Don't worry Beast! We'll look for your Rose!" Sora exclaim.

Beast look at him and nodded. He stood up weakly and pat Sora's shoulder. Belle look at him with worry at her eyes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to the halls while Hikari stay behind with Belle. She stared at Belle and grinned. Belle smiled at her too.

" Let's go Belle, I'll lead you to your room!" Hikari chirp.

Belle nodded. She along with Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip followed Hikari to Belle's room. She also in search for Xehanort's Reports in a bottle. But found non on they way to Belle's room.

" Thank you Hikari." Belle said.

" Your welcome, Belle!" Hikari gave a thumbs up and walk away to catch up with Sora.

On the halls, she felt a dark aura appeared behind her. Hikari turn and found nothing. She walk forward again. She bump into someone. Hikari fell to the floor while rubbing her nose. Apparently, the one who she bumps into has a build chest. Hikari look up, her eyes widened. She quickly went up her feet and summon her keyblade.

The figure gave a chuckle. "Oh? No hugs?" He said.

" As if!" Hikari spatted. "What do you want Vanitas? !" Hikari yelled.

Vanitas gave a chuckle. He took a step forward and Hikari stood in a fighting pose. He gave another dark chuckle. He put his left hand on his hip while the right hand on his face, covering it. He began to laugh darkly. Vanitas eyed Hikari threw the opening from his hand. Hikari didn't move but only stood in a fighting pose.

Vanitas reach out his hand, "Come here Hikari and I'll give your memories about them back." He said with a smirk.

" No way! Like I ever gonna come with you!" Hikari swing her keyblade to him.

He summon his keyblade and block Hikari's attack. He disappeared from Hikari. Vanitas reappear behind her. He kick her as Hikari turns back and block him kick with her keyblade. Hikari's keyblade fell out of her hand. She look up to Vanitas and glared.

" Even if Ventus is in you. You still lack power. Give in the Darkness and I'll gave you power." Vanitas said calmly as he put his foot on top of Hikari's head.

Hikari stayed quiet. Then, she grab Vanitas's foot and grip on it. With her strength, she lift up his foot. Enough to slip her head out. She look up and glared at Vanitas. "I will never give in the Darkness! My friends and family are my Light!" Hikari yelled at him.

In a flash, Vanitas saw Ventus's face glaring at him. Vanitas chuckle and grab hold of Hikari's arm. He pulled her up to her feet rather roughly. Hikari flinch a bit and stared at Vanitas.

" As you wish but, one day… when the Twist of Twilight begins. You'll come over to the Darkness." Vanitas said as he disappeared.

Hikari stared at him before pouting and blushing because of anger. Hikari huffed and ran to the grand hall where she met Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast looking up to the platform. Hikari ran to them and look up also.

Her eyes widened as she saw Xaldin on top. Hikari summon her keyblade. sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast was ready to attack him at all time. But, the rose is in his arms.

" Come outside and we'll have a proper fight." He said and disappeared into thin air.

They all ran to the garden while looking for Xaldin. Right on top of them Belle was looking out of her balcony. She look down and saw Goofy and Hikari waving their hands for Belle to get inside. Belle gasp and nodded. She went inside but was stop by a rose at her balcony. She smiled and grab the Rose.

" Everyone look! I got the rose!" Belle shouted happily.

" Belle! Look out! Behind you!" Beast shouted.

Belle look back but it was to late. A cloaked man appeared behind her and cover her mouth with his hand. He grab the rose along with Belle. Xaldin jump out of the balcony into the outer gate. Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy, and Beast followed him.

He was holding Belle and the rose. "Choose wisely. What is it that is important to you? Is it Belle? Or is it the rose?" Xaldin said calmly.

They all growled at him. Belle, once again like last year. She elbowed him even harder this time on the grab the rose and ran off to the castle. Xaldin look up and glared at Belle. Hikari block one of his lances. She separate her keyblade into two and hold in both reversal ways.

Xaldin summon his Lances again, this time with Wind. Sora, Beast, and Hikari charge at Xaldin while Donald and Goofy was charging behind them. Sora swung his keyblade to him but he block it with one of his Lances. Beast clawed him, Xaldin dodge his claws.

Hikari jump from behind, out of nowhere to be exact. She hold her Keyblade in an X form and slash it to Xaldin. Xaldin turn and jump off of there. He was floating in the air with his Lances. His Lances turns into Dragon. The Dragon Lances started to shot beams of Light from point to point. Sora dodge the Light while Beast was jumping up high from Goblin to Goblin. Hikari use a barrier with Donald and Goofy behind her.

The Light stopped. They all went back into action. Hikari dodge roll out of the way from his Lances. She ran forward with her keyblade and slash Xaldin but, he jump up high. All of the sudden, Xaldin flinch and drop down to the ground. Their eyes widened and look up.

They saw a figure in black and red. "What did you do!" Hikari shouted.

He chuckled and went down. "I just give you guys help and this is what I get in return? A yell?" He ask.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran forward. They ran pass threw Hikari. The figure chuckled and narrowed his hand to them. A wind burst out of his hand making, Sra, Donald, and Goofy flying back to where Beast and Hikari is. Hikari caught Sora on time while Beast caught Donald and Goofy. The figure disappeared.

" Sora? Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah… thanks for catching me."Sora grinned.

Hikari nodded. She ran to Xaldin. She bent down to him. "Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

Xaldin look at her. "You're worrying about an enemy?" he ask.

Hikari nodded, "Yes… somehow, I know you from somewhere…." Hikari said quietly that only he can hear.

" I see…. Your memories has finally return…" Xaldin said as he disappeared into black wind.

Hikari stood up and a pain struck her head. She grip on her head and fall backwards. Sora's eyes widened and caught her on time. He began to shake her shoulders. Donald, Beast and Goofy surround Sora and Hikari.

" Hikari! Hikari! Wake up!" Sora shouted.

" C'mon Sora, let's take her inside the castle." Beast said.

Sora nodded. He carry Hikari and went inside the castle with Donald and Goofy.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

" _The wind is your strongest element. Try learning it much more deeper."_ Xaldin said to a brunette.

" _Can you get the Potion on the top? Thank you."_ He said as he grab the potion from a brunette.

" _Where have you been?"_ He scolded.

" _Hm? Roxas? Xaldin? What are you guys doing here?"_ a brunette ask.

" _We should be asking the same thing to you."_ Xaldin bend down.

" _You should take a rest."_

" _Next time, try to be more careful."_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari woke up in a soft bed. She sit up right and look around. She grab the wet cloth on her head and stared. Belle went inside with a bucket of water. Her eyes brighten and shouted, "Sora! Beast! Donald! Goofy! She's awake!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came bursting in with worried faces. Hikari laugh nervously and sat the edge of the bed.

" We were worried sick about you!" Donald yelled.

" Uh-Yeah! You've been knock out cold for a few hours!" Goofy added.

" But, we're glad that your alright." Sora smiled nad hug Hikari. Hikari smiled back and hug Sora.

They said their good bye's to Beast and Belle. Sora and Hikari shut the keyhole to that world and travel to the next one. Right now, Hikari was on her glider. She was thinking of how all of the sudden, she remembered who Xaldin was? She shrug it of and went to high speed, catching up with Sora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Xaldin had disappeared into the Darkness…." Xemans mumbled.

Roxas's eyes widened. _'No… Xikari would never do that… maybe, it was the mask boy!'_ Roxas thought.

" We have to be careful around her and the mask boy." Saix said.

They all nodded.

Roxas grip on his green cyclone keychain, _'The day is coming soon… just wish non of this would happen…'_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done.

Me: Aw… Xaldin died. Sorry Xaldin fans…. But, I'll make it up to you guys at the untolds.

Roxas: You're to soft.

Me: As if! –punch Roxas at the shoulder-

Roxas: Ouch!

Sora: Knock it off.

Me and Roxas: What ever.

Kairi: I can't believe it…

Me: I know…

Riku: Shut it before you guys spill the future chapter.

Namine: Lighten up Riku.

Riku: What ever.

Hikari: Anyway, R&R for 1357 please!


	24. Chapter 24: In Your Heart

A/N: Yeah, since Agrabah's story is done in my first story. I'm gonna skip it. I'm moving on to Hollow Bastion now. So enjoy!

XesmeKH: Aw... that's so sweet. I wish the boys in my school were sweet like that. They just do rough things like bothering the girls. So I slap them... Anyway, say hi to the others for me! And I don't know about the skirt thing. I don't like wearing them...

Lobos506: Thanks for the review!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: In Your Heart<p>

They all agreed to go to Hollow Bastion. They've gather all of the pieces back together and now, Sora and Hikari was looking forward to see Pooh again. They arrived at Merlin's house and started to put the pieces back together. Yuffie was leaning to them as Goody and Donald did the same.

" I think this goes here." Sora said.

" And this goes here." Hikari placed another page.

" And then we're done!" Sora exclaims happily.

He raise the book up and they all smiled. He turn to Hikari and she nods happily. "Are you ready?" Sora asked her.

They both hold hands and jump in the book. Sora and Hikari arrived at Pooh's house. They grin to each other, the two brunette ran to Pooh. As usual, Pooh was at his log. Thinking about how to get Honey.

" Pooh~!" Both Sora and Hikari shouted.

Pooh turn and jump out of his log. He tilted his head while looking calm. Pooh scratch the back of his head. He smiled at the two, "Why hello there fellow stranger." Pooh said.

Sora and Hikari look at each other. Hikari bend to Pooh's eye level, "Pooh? It's me Hikari. And this is Sora. Do you remember us Pooh?" Hikari asked.

Pooh tap his temple, "I remember Hikari but what's the boy name again?" Pooh asked.

Both of Sora and Hikari sweat dropped. "Um… it's Sora. S-O-R-A." Sora said.

Pooh tap his temple again, "Hm… I don't remember a So-So… what's your name again?" Pooh asked.

Sora slap his face while Hikari laugh nervously. She smiled at Pooh as Sora shook his head. Hikari went back up and grab Pooh's hand. The three walk towards a new tree house. There was a scream. Hikari, Sora, and Pooh look up and saw a little pink piglet stuck on a tree. Sora, Hikari, and Pooh ran to the little piglet.

The pink piglet look down. He trembles even more. The pink piglet grip on the tree even harder. Pooh embrace his hand for the pink piglet to jump into his arms.

" C'mon Piglet. You can do it." Pooh encourage.

" I-I ca-can't, Pooh!" Piglet shouted in fear.

Hikari smile nervously and went to climb up the tree. She laded on the brach Piglet was on. She reach out her hand. Piglet look up to her, Hikari has a big grin on. Piglet slowly reach out his hand to Hikari. But, there was a big wind. Piglet fell, Hikari's eyes widened. She jump down to catch Piglet. At the same time, Sora's eyes widened.

Hikari caught Piglet in her arms. As so as Sora, he caught Hikari in his arms too. They both took the sigh of relive. Hikari let Piglet go and went up. she help Sora get up and dust off of the dirt on her cloth. Piglet hug Pooh while Pooh hug him back.

" Piglet, you remember me right?" Sora ask desperately.

Piglet nodded, "Yeah. You're Sora and, and… I don't know who you are but, thank you for saving me." Piglet said nervously.

Hikari nodded, she bend down and said, "Your welcome and my name's Hikari." She shake Piglet's little hand. Piglet smiled and shake her hand, "So, Piglet? What were you doing up in the tree?" Hikari asked.

Piglet blush and said, "Well… I was looking for Hunny for Pooh!" with a nervous and shy smile on his face.

Hikari nodded along with Sora. Sora bend down to Piglet, "We can help you get some Honey." Sora said with a grin. Piglet nodded.

He handed Sora and Hikari a few empty pot. Sora and Hikari started to help Piglet and Pooh get some Honey from the trees and the bees. Their hands were sticky and full of Honey. Sora and Hikari laugh at each other. They both handed Pooh his Honey. But, they arrived at a new tree house. One filled with vegetables but, mostly carrots. They both sweat dropped. A rabbit came hoping to the two sticky brunettes.

" Look at you Sora! You and her are very messy! I'm gonna hose you two!" The rabbit scolded.

" W-Wait! Rabbit! We can do it by our-," Sora was cut off by Rabbit hosing him down with water. Hikari laugh at him but it was soon her turn. Hikari drop down to the ground with Sora and the hose.

They both began to laugh again, "Gosh. You two look like Pooh." Rabbit mumbled.

Sora squish his jacket and said, "Rabbit! Meet Hikari! Hikari meet Rabbit!"

Rabbit shake Hikari's hand and turn to Sora. He huffed and began to scold Sora and Hikari. Another animal came, it was Tigger. Along with Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, and Roo. They all look around and didn't find Pooh! They all began to search for Pooh. Sora and Hikari haven't check one place and that place is the scary hill. Also known as the Spooky cave.

They both look at each other, then they both nodded. The two brunette turn to Owl, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, and Rabbit. "Alright. Who's gonna come with us?" Sora asked.

Roo, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, and Owl raise their hands. Sora and Hikari nodded. They both ran to the spooky cave with Roo, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, and Owl behind them. There was bees inside the cave. It scares them off. Sora and Hikari killed the bees and went to look for Roo, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Owl.

With the turn and twist, they finally reach Pooh. He was sitting at the stone while thinking. Sora and Hikari slowly approach Pooh with a smile. Sora bend down and reach out his hand to Pooh.

" Pooh! Let's go home." Sora said.

Pooh stared at him but nodded. "Alright, Sora." Pooh said.

Sora and Hikari's eyes widened. They both grinned at Pooh. "Pooh! You remembered my name!" Sora yelled happily.

" Yeah… I did it!" Pooh smiled.

Hikari laugh and and grab Pooh's hand, "Let's go home." Hikari said.

Pooh was holding both of Sora's and Hikari's hand. He went home happily to the 100 Arce Woods. The three sat at the starry hill. They all look at the moon. Sora, Hikari, and Pooh was sitting at the log. Pooh look disappointed when Sora and Hikari has to go.

" Are you guys sure. You guys can't stay longer here?" Pooh ask sadly.

Hikari smiled. She bend down to Pooh and grinned, "Pooh. We would always be with you. right here." Hikari touch Pooh's chest.

" Right in my chest?" Pooh said as Hikari nodded.

" In your Heart." Sora added.

Pooh loo at the two brunette, "Really?" Pooh asked. Once again, Sora and Hikari nodded.

Sora and Hikari walk to the edge of the book and Pooh waved good bye. Sora and Hikari jump out of the book and back to Hollow Bastion. They both smiled to each other and grinned. They both high-five. Donald and Goofy were taking their nap. Hikari and Sora gently woke them up. They both yawn and stretch their arms.

Yuffie walk to them with a happy grin. "Hey, Leon want you guys to go to the castle!" Yuffie exclaims.

They all nodded. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to walk to the castle. They were passing the gate when all of the sudden….

* * *

><p>AN: Chappie done!

Me: Sora!

Sora: What?

Me: It's not safe for you to stand there!

Sora: ?

Hikari: What 1357 means is that you shouldn't stood there because there's a bunch of paints above you.

Sora: Ow… -move to the side-

Namine: Aw… why did you cut off Agrabah?

Me: Because, I can't use Agrabah because the story is done.

Kairi: I can feel that the ending is coming soon…

Me: I know it's coming soon but, there's going to be a long battle.

Sora, Roxas: Sweet!

Me: Hey! It's sad that the battle is sad and losing someone!

Riku: R&R for 1357 before she spills all of the battle.

Me: Hey!


	25. Chapter 25: Axel

A/N: A new chappie!

XesmeKH: Let's just see what will happen to Hikari and The Organization. Hehehe. Say hi for the others for me!

Lobos506: Yep. I've seen a lot of those videos… and I got an idea by it to make the third part!

XphiaDP: Yeah, I love breaks but, I'm not in one right now...

Taeniaea: Hehehe, let's wai and see. But, thanks for reviewing!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Axel<p>

_They all nodded. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to walk to the castle. They were passing the gate when all of the sudden,_ a water clone appeared in front of them. The water clones surround Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. They all stood in a fighting pose. There was a large water wave headed towards them. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy dodge the water wave and got separated. Sora with Goofy and Hikari with Donald.

" Dance Water Dance!" someone shouted as a bunch of water clones came out of no where.

" What the? !" They all shouted.

A dirty blonde young man came out of no where from the water wave. He had a giant blue Sitar at his hands. He was on both sides. Hikari and Donald narrowed their weapon towards him. He glance over to Hikari. His eyes began to water. The young man jump at her.

" Xikari~! I miss you so, so, so, so much!" he whined.

Hikari was tackled down to the ground. The young man was rubbing his cheek against her cheek. Hikari blush but, she kept on backing away from him. Donald also tried to get him off of her. Them young man finally give up and went back. Hikari look at him suspiciously.

" You're Demyx right?" Hikari asked.

Demyx's face lighten up. He nodded happily, "You've remembered!" he shouted.

" Um…." Hikari answer nervously.

Demyx cross his arms, he tap his finger on his chin and asked, "If you remembered, then who's our boss?"

Hikari thought for awhile and answered, "Um… Ansem?"

Demyx head shot down. He slump down and look at her with a serious face. Sora tried to break the water wall. He got the wall break and ran to Hikari's and Donald's side. He narrowed his keyblade to Demyx while Hikari did the same. Demyx chuckled and summon more water clones.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy dodge his clones while they hit them. Demyx kept on playing his Sitar and more clones came. He summon water explosion as he play a tune. Hikari slash the clone that was in front of her. The clones form a water prison. She quickly use Fire and Blizzard. The clones broke and Demyx made more of the water clones.

" Hikari! Watch out!" Sora shouted.

She turn and saw a water clone jump at her. Sora quickly slash the clone and stood in front of Hikari. Sora narrowed his keyblade to him as Hikari summon her Wingblade. They stood in a fighting pose. Demyx also swing his Sitar and play another tune. Both, Sora and Hikari charge at him.

Hikari swing two of her Wingblade to Demyx while Sora swing his keyblade to him. Demyx block their keyblade and Wingblades with his Sitar. He put his head closer to the two brunettes and whispers something to them. They both jump back and narrowed their weapons to him. Demyx chuckled and smirked.

" C'mon Xikari! You have to remember! It's me, Demyx! Remember that time when we pull a prank on Vexen? It was hilarious!" Demyx laugh.

" What?" Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" Heh," Demyx chuckled. "Come with me, Xikari… and we'll show you, our good old days." Demyx reach out his hand.

Hikari stood there and narrowed her Wingblade to him. She charge at Demyx while he charge back. Their weapon clashes and Demyx smirked, his face went closer to Hikari, enough to whisper something to her.

" You are one of us." He whispers.

Hikari's eyes widened and jump back, again. "Liar! I'm not one of you!" Hikari shouted.

Demyx gave a chuckled and attack her and Sora again. Donald and Goofy helped Sora and Hikari attack Demyx. Sora use Aero to slash Demyx's water clones and Hikari uses Fira to attack Demyx. Hikari stab Demyx's hand with her keyblade while Sora slashed Demyx.

He backed away a few steps and drop down to the ground. Hikari's head began to pound again. She hold her head and slowly began to remember about Demyx. Just, this time… she didn't pass out when she's having her memories back. She slowly approached the fallen Demyx, Hikari bend down to Demyx.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

" _Hey! Over here!"_ Demyx shouted.

" _Hahahaha! Serves you right Vexen!"_

" _Can we go home now?"_

" _Hey, squirt. Ready to have fun?"_

" _Hey, want to listen to my tunes?"_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari hold Demyx's hand. She look at him worriedly. Demyx look up at her. "Y-You're Demyx right? The Music Nobody right?" Hikari asked.

Demyx gave a chuckle and a smile. "Yeah… you finally remembered. That's enough for me…" he said as he disappeared in black sand.

Hikari sigh and stood up. There was a clap. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy stood in a fighting pose. A black portal was open beside Hikari. She jump back to Sora. A red haired man walk out of it with a smirk across his face. He laugh,

" Well, well, well…. I can't believe you did that to your Partner!" He said.

Hikari's eyes widened, "You!"

" Me?" He asked as he point himself.

Hikari nodded. She took out a picture. And let him look at it better. "You. You're the person in this picture. Tell me…. What's your name?" Hikari asked.

The man look at the picture for a minute and cross his arms, "I'm surprise you don't remember me. It's me, Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel tap his temples.

Hikari look at the picture and back to Axel. She smiled and look up back to Axel, "Tell me, Axel… what can you tell me about Xikari?" Hikari asked.

Axel gave a chuckle, "You are her. Commit it to memory, Xikari."

Hikari perk an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

" Well, Xikari… the one who's at the picture is you. The time is almost up. You have to make a choice." Axel stated and grab the picture from her hand.

She stared at Axel. Hikari grab the picture back from Axel. She stared down at the ground. Hikari look up back to Axel with a small glare. "Please. If you want me to help you guys find Xikari. You've got to gave me more information about her!"

Axel ruff her hair and said, "I'm sorry but, you've got to find that out yourself as the key to-," he was stopped by another portal.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy narrowed their weapon to the portal. A blue haired man walk out of it and with a glare to Axel. Axel glared back at him. The blue haired man stood there with a glare deeper then Axel. He turn to Hikari and smirked. The blue haired man turned back to Axel.

" Axel, you've said to much." He said calmly.

Axel snorted, "She has the right to know!" he shouted at him.

" Superior didn't gave an order to you for saying that much to her." The blus haired man said again.

" Shut up Saix! She has all of the right to know what is going to happen!" Axel yelled.

" That's enough! You've said to much to her." Saix glared at him.

Axel look away and summon a portal. He walk away. Saix also summon another portal. They both left, Hikari raise an eyebrow with all of the yelling and confusing conversations. She shrugged it off and went back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She sigh deeply again.

Sora pat her back and grinned, "Don't listen to them! They're trying to confuse you!"

Hikari smiled to him. "Yeah! Thanks Sora!" Hikari hug her brother.

Donald and Goofy 'aw'ed and laugh at the two brunettes. "C'mon! Leon's waiting for us!" Donald yelled. They all ran towards the castle, where Leon's waiting for their arrival.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Chappie done.

Me: Ugh….

Sora: What's wrong?

Me: Homeworks….

Kairi: Again?

Me: Yes, and this time. It's super hard.

Sora: Let me look at it!

Me: Well?

Sora: Whoa… to hard.

Riku: Numbskull

Hikari: Ignore them. R&R for 1357 please!


	26. Chapter 26: Kidnapped!

A/N: A new chapter!

Lobos506: Hehehe sorry Demyx died…. But, he'll appear on the untolds

Taeniaea: Thanks!

XesmeKH: Sorry for Demyx's death… my homeworks are maths. I have 3 math subject. That's so cool, I also once dream about a KH story. And I think I can't continue that story… because I'm not interested in Naruto anymore and that story is when I still don't know KH very well… (Me: Demyx! Hug XesmeKH!) (Demyx: Right!)

XphiaDP: Yeah, Saix… he's always like that.

Destinydreamer: Oh…. Demyx! Give her a hug! (Demyx: Right!) And thank you.

BellaHG: Yeah, they are awesome. You're awesome too! Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Kidnapped!<p>

A red haired girl and a blonde girl stared at the sea. They both were seeing the sea with sad eyes. The red haired girl was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative), a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood, sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

The blonde girl was wearing a plain short white dress, light blue sandals, 3 different colors of bracelets on her right wrist, a light blue jacket tied to her hip, and a star shape necklace given to her from Riku.

" Maybe… waiting isn't enough…" The red haired girl mumble. The blonde girl nodded as a respond.

" You and I are the same, Kairi… Namine." A voice said from behind them.

A black portal appeared out of no where. A man with red hair step out of it. Kairi and Namine stood in a fighting pose. They back away a little bit. The red haired man chuckled and snap his fingers. A few Dusk appeared and surround Kairi and Namine.

" We're waiting for her aren't we?" He asked.

" Wh-who are you?" Namine asked.

He tap his finger on his temples, "My name is Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

Kairi stood in a regular pose. "What do you mean by waiting for her?" She asked.

" You know. Hikari, she's been gone awhile hasn't she?" Axel ask with a smirk.

" Hikari…" Both Kairi and Namine mumble in union.

Axel reach out his hand to them. they both shook their heads up and back away a bit. "You don't have to worry. I'm a friend of her." Axel stated calmly.

The Dusks began to came closer to Kairi and Namine. The two girls back away again. There was a bark. The two girls saw a dog running towards them. the dog glared at Axel. There was a whistle, the whistle came from another black portal. The dog ran towards it leaving Kairi and Namine behind.

" Wait doggy!" Namine shouted.

But, a Dusk flew to in front of her. Kairi quickly made a move. She punch the Dusk with her fist. The Dusk flew back. Namine went inside the portal. Before Kairi went inside the portal she stop and turn back to Axel.

" You're not a friend!" Kairi struck her tongue out.

Axel sigh and shook his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kairi, Namine, and the dog walk threw the portal. The whistle came back and another portal was made. The dog went threw it while Kairi and Namine followed the dog. They stop as they felt a person behind them. they turn and saw a cloaked figure before Kairi and Namine could reach the cloaked figure. They both were covered in light.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kairi and Namine slowly woke up. They found themselves at a alley way. A pale blonde boy, a brunette, and a black haired boy approach Kairi and Namine. The brunette smiled at the two girls. She offered her hand to the two. Kairi and Namine grab her hand and stood up with the dog beside them.

" You just scared us… you two flew out of a wall and out of no where too." The black haired boy said.

Kairi look around at her surroundings, "Who are you guys?" She asked.

" I'm Olette, this is Pence and that one is Hayner. We wanted to introduce our other friend but, she's out now…" Olette said sadly.

" I'm Namine and this is Kairi." Namine introduce.

Kairi was still confused. "Where are we?"

" You girls," Hayner point to Kairi and Namine. "Are in Twilight Town."

Namine walk around the hideout. She notice something at the pictures. Her eyes widened. "Kairi! Look at this!" She shouted.

Kairi approach Namine with an eyebrow raise. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture. In the picture was a picture of Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Hikari standing in front of an Old Mansion. Kairi grab the picture and turn her head towards Olette.

" Hey, Olette? How did you guys know Hikari?" Kairi asked.

Olette, Pence, and Hayner look at each other. " We know each other since last year… how did you know about Hikari too, Kairi?" Olette asked back.

" She's… been missing from our islands about 2 years ago." Kairi said sadly.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence look once more at each other. They smiled and patted Kairi's and Namine's shoulder. Pence and Hayner went out of the secret hideout while Olette let Kairi and Namine sat at the couch. Olette comfort Kairi and Namine. The boys came back with blue ice-creams on their hands.

" Here. This will cheer you girls up!" Hayner grinned.

" Thank you." Both Kairi and Namine said in union.

After a few minutes, Kairi and Namine began to trust Olette, Pence, and Hayner. Kairi and Namine told the trio about their time in Destiny Islands and the trio told about Twilight Town.

" And we're looking for Sora, Riku, and Hikari." Namine smiled.

" Oooo, So Sora is your boyfriend?" Pence ask Kairi as she blushed.

Hayner smirked at Namine, "And Riku is your boyfriend right?" Namine also blushed.

" Hush guys! We'll help you find them. Don't worry, Hikari made a promise to come back here." Olette smile warmly.

They nodded. A clap was heard, they all turn and saw a portal was made right in front of them. A blue haired man along with a pirate came out of the portal. Kairi and Namine stood in a fighting pose while Pence and Hayner charge at the two.

The blue haired man and the pirate kick back Hayner and Pence. The blue haired man grab Kairi while the pirate grab Namine. They both struggle to break free from their hands. The blue haired man and the pirate continue to drag them without trouble.

" Let Us Go!" Namine and Kairi yelled in union.

Olette grab a struggle bat and stood in front of the two mysterious man. "Let them go!" She shouted.

They both walk pass threw her. Olette turn and ran into the portal but, something cold ran down to her spine. Olette back away. The dog bark and followed the two man. Hayner and Pence help Olette back to her feet while their feeling being puzzled by the two man.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" What do we do to them?" The pirate asked.

" Put them in the dungeon. She will come for them. And don't let Roxas and Xion know about our full plan." The blue haired man said calmly as he pushes Kairi into a cell along with Namine and the dog.

The pirate cross his arms, "And Axel? What about him? He know every single of our plans. He might sabotage it."

The blue haired man sigh and close his eyes, "We just have to eliminate him."

After the two man walk out of the dungeon, Kairi and Namine look at each other. They both sat at the floor while thinking of a way to get out of there. The dog comfort Kairi and Namine. They both smiled and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah! Chapter done!

Me: Chapter done…..

Sora: I sense something bad.

Hikari: Me too.

Riku: ….

Me: You're quiet today.

Riku: What ever.

Roxas: Zzzzz

Me: It hasn't been 3 minutes and he's already alseep.

Sora: R&R for 1357 please!


	27. Chapter 27: Meet Iris

A/N: A new chapter! And I kinda skip scene's of Space Paranoids because the music give me headaches. So, I kinda don't know a lot about this world.

Taeniaea: Thanks!

XesmeKH: the two are like that… a new nickname, I like it! Hehe, the name made me remember about Riku in DDD when he was talking to Shiki.

Lobos506: Yup! He 'll appeared in the untolds. After part 2 is done.

Destinydreamer: High-five. I also kinda hate math.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Meet Iris<p>

A young women around 17 years old was waiting for Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy to arrived. She along with Leon was leaning against a wall. She has long wavy dark brown hair and her eyes are sapphire blue. She turn to Leon with a slight pout.

" Hey, Leon. When are they going to arrive? It's been 30 minutes!" She shouted.

Leon sigh and open an eyelid. "Patience. They'll be here soon."

The girl sigh and lean again against the wall. Leon walk out of the secret room and went into Ansem's study room. The girl raise an eyebrow as Leon brought 2 brunettes, a duck, and a dog with him. The group stare at the girl while the girl stared back.

" Sora, Hikari, Donald, Goofy. Meet my little sister, Iris Leonhart. Iris meet Sora, Hiakri, Donald, and Goofy." Leon introduce.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy stared at the girl who was wearing a white shirt with 3 black roses and long black sleeves, black and white platted skirt, a purple stone necklace, black leggings, a white hat, black and white fingerless gloves, and black boots. She has a white bow and black arrows behind her.

Iris smiled at Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. Hikari grinned and shake Iris's hand. "Nice to meet you Iris! I'm Hikari!"

Iris laugh, "Nice to meet you too, Hikari."

Sora turn to Leon, "So, what do you want to tell us?" He asked.

Leon pointed to a computer. They all raise an eyebrow. Iris chuckled as they all look confused. Leon sigh and started to explain.

" That computer is your key to find King Mickey and Riku." Leon finally said to the point.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy quickly went to the computer and started to type randomly. Sora kept on banging the keyboard while Donald was trying to burn it up. Iris walk over to them and stood next to Hikari. While Sora was bagging the keyboard, a blue creature was on top of them.

The blue creature fell down to them. "Stitch!" They all shouted.

Donald jump onto the keyboard as a loud deep voice was heard. They all began to search for the voice but found nothing.

" Stop playing with the board!" The voice yelled.

But, Donald jump out of the keyboard, making him press a few buttons. There was no voice but, all of a sudden a light flashes to Sora, Hikari, Iris,Donald, and Goofy. They covered their eyes while being suck inside the portal. Leon's eyes widened. He quickly went to the computer and started to type something.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris slowly woke up and saw that her clothes change color and blue circuit lines all around her clothes. Iris glance around to search for Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. She found Sora and Hikari lying unconsciously at the floor. She quickly approach Sora and Hikari.

" Hey! Wake up!" Iris shouted.

" Hm…?" Sora and Hikari both mumble.

They both shot their eyes wide open as they saw that they were at a new world. Sora glance at himself and to Hikari and Iris. He was surprise that he's rather blue and have circuit lines all over his robot armor like clothes. Hikari was in her armor but it was glowing grey and have blue circuit lines all over and her helmet's glass was colored light blue.

" Where are we?" Hikari asked.

" I don't know…" Sora and Iris answered at the same time.

The three stood up and began to look for Donald and Goofy. Someone grab Hikari from her back. Iris and Sora turn and saw a man in red circuit lines, holding her captive. Iris pull out her bow and arrow while Sora summon his keyblade.

" Let her go!" Iris shouted.

Hikari elbowed the man and ran to Iris and Sora. But, a robot like Heartless jump at her and pinned her down. Sora ran towards the Heartless while Iris pull her arrow.

" Stay where you are or else you want this girl to die and these two also." The man show Iris and Sora Donald and Goofy, was hold captive by the man.

Iris and Sora look at each other. They both lowered their weapon and let themselves get taken to a cell. The man with red circuits throw Iris, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy roughly and they all fell on top of each other.

" Get off of me!" Iris shouted. She was the second on the bottom.

The first one was Hikari. They all got off of each other and dust off the dust off of their clothes. They look around and found nothing but blue and grey. They also found a man in blue circuit.

" Hey, can you tell us where we are?" Sora asked the man.

The man turn and smiled, "We're at a cell. We have to get out of here." He said.

Sora and Hikari nodded. They both summon their keyblade and narrowed it towards the door. It opens and all of them began to ran towards a transporter. The man began to type every password into it. They arrived at another blue room. Iris began to get sick of the color because every where they go, they see blue and grey.

" So, What 's your name?" Donald ask the man.

" Oh sorry! I'm Tron!" Tron said.

" I'm Iris. And this is Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy." Iris introduce.

Tron smiled and shake their hands. He put his hand on his hip. "You guys save me! Tell me, what can I do for you guys?" Tron asked.

Iris and Sora nodded, "Can you hack in Ansem's computer?" Iris asked.

Tron nodded. He went to his computer and started to type something inside his computer. The computer started to bip. Tron shook his head as he turn to face Iris, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. He slump down and scratch the back of his head or helmet.

" Sorry guys but, there's a super long password on the computer." Tron answered.

Iris step forward, "So we have to find the password and went back here to give it to you?"

Tron nodded. "Yes. In order to stop MCP we have to get that password," Tron said as he began to type again. "Here ya go. Good luck guys."

The portal began to suck in Iris, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy back into Hollow Bastion. Leon turn and saw them on the floor with a headache. Leon sigh heavily, he was worried that something bad might happen to his sister. He reach out his hand to Iris and she grab it.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy ran to the computer and started to type in random password. Sora began to type with two fingers and there was an error. Hikari and Iris sweat dropped.

" Hey! Hang on Sora! You're gonna break it!" Leon shouted.

Iris step to the computer, "If this is Ansem's computer. What is the most imported thing to him?" she asked them all.

They all thought for awhile and Sora snap his finger. He began to type 'Kingdom Hearts' but, it's not the password.

Hikari snap her fingers and started to type a very long password. But, that password work. Sora, Donald, and Goofy's jaws drop to the floor while Iris pat Hikari's shoulder.

" What password did you type in?" She asked.

Hikari grin sheepishly, "Well… I kinda type in the 8 Princesses of Hearts names in alphabetical order…"

" Nice!" Sora playfully wrap his arm around Hikari's neck and gave her a noogie.

Hikari laugh along with Donald, Goofy, Iris, and Leon. She push Sora's hand away and broke free from his arm. Iris turn to Leon and gave him a hug. Leon hug her back. He smiled at her while Iris smiled back.

" Now you be careful in there." Leon said as he type in the code for them to come back into the computer.

" I will. You don't have to worry. I have Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy." Iris stated. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy grin sheepishly as they got praise by Iris. Another light began to suck them inside the computer. Leon smirked and mouthed,

" Good luck." To them all.

* * *

><p>AN: End of chapter 27

Sora: I. am. a. Robot.

Me: Cut it out.

Sora: Why. do. you. want. me. to cut. It. out?

Me: Cut it out before I slam you.

Sora: Alright, alright.

Roxas: Yawn… so sleepy

Riku: Lazy bone.

Roxas: Shut your mouth Riku.

Xion: Where's Kairi and Namine?

Me: They've been kidnapped at the previous chapter remember?

Xion: Oh yeah…

Me: R&R please!


	28. Chapter 28: MCP

A/N: I don't really get this world. So I'm making up the places and story.

XesmeKH: Hehehe, thanks! Wow, one time, I got kick by kids on the back around 20 times. The girl on my previous Avatar is actually Xion, now I've change it to Hikari/Xikari.

Lobos506: Can you draw Sora? His hair is very difficult…

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thank you!

Destinydreamer: Thanks for the review!

BellaHG: Hi! A sleepover, that's so fun. Thanks!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: MCP<p>

Sora, Hikari, Iris, Donald, and Goody arrived at Tron's place. He was waiting while crossing his amrs. He smiled and approach them gang, that just arrived. Sora grinned at Tron while he chuckled.

" So? Did you guys get the long password?" Tron asked.

" Yup! It's _Alice, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Kairi, Namine, and Snow White_." Hikari answered.

Tron nodded and type the password. He was done and a CD came out. He handed the CD to Sora and smiled. He monotone them to follow him. They did, they follow him until they've reach 3 motorcycle. The 3 motorcycle was colored blue and glowing grey with blue circuit lines.

Tron hop on to one of the motorcycle and Iris sat behind him. Sora hop onto the second one and Donald is on his back seat. Hikari hop onto the third one and Goofy is her passenger. They two riders follow Tron and Iris. A few robotic Heartless shows up and they have to eliminate it.

Sora summon his keyblade and slash the Heartless beside him. Donald kept on using blizzard to freeze the Heartless. Hikari use her keyblade to slash the Heartless using Strike Raid while Goofy was throwing his Shield. With Iris and Tron, Iris shot the Heartless in front of them using her arrows, Oblivion while Tron throw his disks to the Heartless.

" Sora! Look out!" Donald quacked.

Sora look in front and saw he was going to hit a wall. "Waaaah!" He shouted as he cover his eyes.

Hikari move her motorcycle to push Sora's motorcycle out of the way quickly before they both hit the wall. Sora open his eyes and sigh. He turn to Hikari. Sora gave a grin and a thumbs up. Hikari gave back the thumbs up to him and speed up with Goofy yelling behind her.

Sora and Donald laugh and they also speed up. Iris and Tron already arrived at the main HardDrive. Tron went to the computer with the CD. There was a bunch of Heartless waiting for them at the main HardDrive.

" Go and We'll handle this!" Iris shouted as she grab an arrow.

Tron nodded and went to the main computer. Hikari summon Blade Charge while Sora summon his new keyblade form from Santa, Ultima Crown. Donald grab his staff while Goofy grab his shield. Iris release the arrow from her bow and it hit the Heartless while she dodge and jump away from the Heartless.

Hikari finished the Heartless by stabbing the ground with 6 blades and use Light as the final blow. It destroyed the Heartless, just in time also, Tron had finished installing the program. The program began to work. They all high-five at each other and went outside. But, they were greeted by a Heartless.

Sora, Hikari, Iris, Donald, and Goofy stood in a fighting pose while Tron grab his disks. The Heartless began to spin around. They all dodge roll out of the way. The Heartless began to spin more and more like a tornado. Hikari saw an opening near the spinning part. She grip on her keyblade and throw it to the Heartless. It stopped.

" Yosh! Let's do this!" Sora pump his fist up.

Iris shot a few arrows to the Heartless while Tron throw disks at it. Donald and Goofy began to use magic to keep the Heartless still. Both, Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblade to the Heartless. A ray of Light was shot to the Heartless by Sora and Hikari.

" Nice job." Iris praise.

Sora and Hikari both grinned.

Tron walk to the two, "C'mon, there still something we need to do." He said.

" Alright, let's go." Goofy said as they follow Tron into a new room.

He went to a circular room and place the Disk on top of the platform. It went back down to Tron. They all look at each other and went onto another ride to another side of the place.

Iris, Sora, and Hikari look up and saw that the scene change from blue circuits to red circuits. They drove to the opening while avoiding a few Heartless. Tron, Sora, and Hikari park their Motorcycle just by the entrance. When they've enter the place. They saw a giant ugly red face floating with blocks of shield surrounding it. There was a man in red circuits looking at the red ugly face. He turn with a serious look.

" The one who messes with MCP shall pay the Price!" He shouted.

" Sark! We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Tron said.

"Heh," Sark snorted. "I should be asking the same about you, Tron." Sark continued.

Hikari lean over to Iris and Sora, "Hey, that face…. it seems powerless without Sark and that blocks." She whispered.

Iris nodded, "Yeah, maybe we could destroy Sark and destroy that blocks."

" And then we could attack The MCP." Sora finished.

The three nodded. They didn't notice when Sark turn really huge. Their eyes widened. Iris pull her arrows and release it to the blocks while Tron, Sora, Donald, and Goofy was attacking Sark. Meanwhile, Hikari threw her keyblade using Spell Weaver to MCP.

Sark was furious at Hikari and Iris. He chased the two girls. Iris and Hikari began to run around the blocks. Sora, Tron, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened. They all ran after Sark.

" Sora! Don't worry about us! keep attacking MCP!" Hikari shouted as she dodge roll her way from Sark's foot.

" Right!" Sora shout back. He, Tron, Donald, and Goofy began to attack MCP.

Iris trip on a loose screw. Hikari turn back and help Iris up to her foot. Sark smirked and he was about to stomp his foot on them but, Iris shot an arrow at his foot. Sark began to scream while holding his foot. Hikari laugh as she help Iris up. she charge at Sark while he was preoccupied by his throbbing foot.

Hikari slash Sark. At the same time, Sora uses Trinity Limit with Donald and Goofy. Sark and MCP began to disappear. Tron, Sora, Hikari, Iris, Donald, and Goofy look at each other, they all grinned at each other and began to high-five.

" Oh thank you! thank you for defeating Sark and MCP!" Tron said as he hug Iris and Hikari.

" No prob, Tron!" Sora rub his nose.

Tron smiled and hug Sora. Then, he moved to Donald and Goofy. Tron move closer to where MCP was. He jump to it. Their eyes widened.

" Don't worry! I'll be controlling the computer now!" Tron shouted as he waved.

They all sigh and laugh at each other. The gang went back to Hollow Bastion, where they're greeted by Aerith and Leon. Leon smirk as he approach his little sister. He pointed to the computer screen. Sora and co. raise an eyebrow. They all look at the screen.

" Waaaah!" They all said in awe.

At the screen, was a program version of them dancing and a Thank You sign underneath them. "Thank you Sora, Hikari, Iris, Donald, Goofy. You guys really know how to make a program happy. And don't type in to hard." Tron laugh.

Sora thought for awhile, "So that means you're ticklish?" Sora said as he began to approach the computer with an evil smirk and with his hand ready to type in hard.

Sora began to type in hard. "Hey! Sora! Ahahaha! Stop that!" Tron shouted between laughter.

They all began to laugh including a mysterious voice. They all began to search where the voice comes from and found 2 cloaked figures standing in front of them.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done.

Me: Another cliffy.

Roxas: How long are you going to keep this up?

Me: like I said before. As long as I want to. It make things more exciting.

Sora: Hey, when are we going to rescue Kairi and Namine?

Me: Patience Sora.

Riku: And when are you going to post the one with-,

Me: HEY! That's a spoiler! You big mouth!

Riku: At least they didn't hear the last part.

Roxas and Hikari: R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29: IV And XII

A/N: a new chapter! And soon, a very touching part for me in the untolds will be posted very soon as soon as part 2 is finished! And I've put a full Hikari's Bio on my profile

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

Lobos506: I've sent a PM to you. Thanks for reviewing!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: IV And XII<p>

There was 2 cloaked figures standing right in front of them. Sora and Hikari summon their keyblade while the others took out their weapon. The figures remove their hoods and reviling a pale blonde girl and a long platinum blonde grandpa.

" It's so good to see you, Xikari-chan!" the pale blonde shouted.

" Who ever you are, my name is not Xikari!" Hikari narrowed her keyblade.

The pale blonde snorted, "C'mon Xikari-chan. It's me Larxene." Larxene said as a knife was thrown to Hikari.

Hikari block the knife with her keyblade and glared at Larxene. The platinum grandpa placed his hand on Larxene's shoulder. He had an evil smirk on. The platinum grandpa summon a big blue shield.

" It's useless Number XII, The only thing that would make her remember is to do experiments." He said.

Larxene slap his hand away and said, "Heh, no way Vexen. Experiments isn't the answer. Violents is the only way to make her remember." She said as she put a sadistic smile.

Hikari step back a bit but, stood in a fighting pose. Inside Memory Sky, Terra was worried about her. He sense that this battle's going to end up really messy. He stood up and turn to Aqua and Ventus, who was also worried. Terra summon his keyblade.

" Aqua, Ven… I'm going to help Hikari." He said as Aqua and Ventus nodded.

" Be careful!" They both shouted to him.

Terra was gone and was now in Hikair's Awakening station. "Hikari! Let me take over!" Terra shouted to the empty space.

'_Alright! I'll leave it to you Terra!'_ Hikari replied.

Terra began to disappear as Hikari began to appear at her Awakening Station. Hikari sat at the middle while watching Terra fought the blonde and the platinum grandpa. Terra began to take control of her body. He re-summon her keyblade and turn it into Ends of the Earth. Terra tap on the armor and charge at Larxene and the grandpa.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon attack the Grandpa while Iris pulled her arrow and narrowed it to Larxene. Aerith went to the computer and began to type in some passwords. Making a few Claymore appear there. Iris kept on shooting Larxene. She was her main target. Larxene cursed and glared at Iris as she got hit on her cloak.

" You snotty brat! You've ruin my favorite cloak!" Larxene summon more knifes.

Iris quickly dodge the knife while shooting her arrow with Blizzard magic. Leon stop fighting Vexen and started to fight Larxene as a pay back for throwing knifes at his little sister. Terra's attack was block by Vexen's shield when all of the sudden, Vexen bump his shield to Terra's hand.

Terra jump back while his left hand was frozen.

" Hikari! Are you alright?" Sora asked.

Terra or Hikari nodded. He began to fight Vexen again. Terra, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight Vexen while Iris and Leon fight Larxene. Aerith input a CD to Tron's software. She began to type in the passwords.

" Tron, can you put a sprinkler on top of us and place a water prove protection ot your computer?" Aerith asked.

" Sure can!" Tron said quietly. A few sprinkler appeared above them with out them noticing, only Aerith and Tron knew.

She was about to press the button but, one of Larxene's knife hit the button and quicky it broke. Aerith's eyes widened. Leon block one of Larxene electrified knifes and yelled, "Get out of here, Aerith!"

Aerith nodded and ran outside where she can find help. Iris dodge Larxene's knifes when she jump to the ceiling. She glance beside her and saw a sprinkler. She began to think and got an idea. Iris jump back down while putting her hands in front of her.

" Thunder!" Iris shouted.

When the Thunder hit Larxene, she only laugh loudly, "Stupid girl. Lightning doesn't effect me." She said with another sadistic smile.

Larxene's body began to get covered by statistic Lightning. Iris gran her arrow and bow. She narrowed it to the sprinkler. She release the arrows. It hit the sprinkler and water began to rain down to them.

" T-This is… Water!" Larxene shouted as she bend down to her knees.

" Heh. Not so tough are you now." Iris said calmly with a smirk.

Larxene's head shot up as she glared deeply at Iris. She summon her knifes and throw it to her. Leon block all of her knifes. Iris pulled one arrow and narrowed it to Larxene.

" Good bye." Iris said as she release the arrow.

After Larxene got hit by the arrow. She began to scream. A few minutes passed and she disappeared into black sand. Iris and Leon high-five. They ran to Sora and the gang to help them defeat grandpa or Vexen.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" What the?" Hikari ask herself as her head began to get a really bad headache. She drop down to the platform.

" Hikari!" Ventus and Aqua came to her Awakening Station.

Aqua began to shake her shoulders while Ventus tried to connect his mind with her's.

/x/x/x/x/x/

" _A new member? This will be annoying." _Larxene snorted_._

" _Heh, is this all you got?"_

" _You've kinda grown on me kid."_

" _Xikari-chan. That's a nickname for you."_

" _Xikari-chan, if you betrayed the Organization. I'll use force to bring you back."_

"_Xikari- chan, don't you ever listen to Mar_'s pick up lines again. They're stupid."_

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari slowly began to wake up. She look around and found Aqua and Ventus beside her. Aqua quickly hug her tightly while Ventus grinned. Hikari laugh nervously as she stood up. At her Awakening Station, there was a light making another picture at the side. Hikari went closer to it and saw Larxene's picture.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Terra jump back again as Vexen kept on throwing Ice at him. Terra use earth magic to block Blizzard. Sora was hit back by his shield along with Donald and Goofy. Terra quickly ran to them while narrowing his keyblade to Vexen.

" Number XV. You've betrayed the Organization by disappearing and not returning immediately to us. But, our Superior gave an order to retrive you back for _a special mission_." Vexen said with a creepy smile as he reach out his hand.

Terra look at his and raise an eyebrow. Sora ran forward, "She won't come with you, Old Man! She's with us!" Sora shouted.

" Who are you calling an old man, you little keyblade brat." Vexen glared at Sora.

Vexen quickly stop as he got slash and got shot by Iris's arrow and Leon's sword. Vexen look back and glared at them. He turn back to Terra. Terra slash him with his keyblade. Vexen drop down to his knees and releasing his shield.

" You. You Traitor!" Vexen shouted as he disappears into nothingness.

Terra sigh and summon off his keyblade. He tried to make Hikari go back but something's blocking his way.

' _Aqua, Ven… where's Hikari?'_ Terra asked.

' _Terra! Hikari, she passed out again. Cover for us a few minutes.'_ Aqua said.

/x/x/x/x/x/

" _Another snot nose brat? This Organization has got to have more Elder members." _Vexen shook his head.

" _Experiment is what I do, Yes."_

" _You've been into my lab!"_

" _Number VIII, XV, XIII, IX! You wil not get away with this!"_

" _Number XV, try this."_

" _You. You Traitor!"_

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari started to wake up again. Aqua and Ventus gave her a tight hug while she disappeared and Terra reappeared. They all look at each other and shrugged. The three Masters went back to Memory Sky once again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"-did great!" Sora shouted.

Hikari snap out of her thoughts and smiled at them. Aerith came running towards them with a smile. "You guys! Come and look at this!"

They all look at each other. Sora, Iris, Leon, Donald, and Goofy went outside the computer room while Hikari stayed back. She went to Tron and started to type something in.

" Tron? Can you hack in Xehanort's Reports?" Hikari asked.

" Hm… that files hasn't been touch by anyone. But, I'll try!" Tron said happily.

Hikari nodded and click on the file. Tron did all the work he can and found the file she was looking for. Hikari grinned and began to search for the missing Reports. She can't rewrite them all.

" Tron, can you print all of this reports? It's 1 to 115." Hikari asked.

" Sure thing! Just wait 1 minute and the Reports will be printed and appear beside you!" Tron said.

The reports from 1 to 115 began to appear one by one. Hikari smirked and tap it once to make it neater. "Thank you Tron! You've been a big help!" Hikari shouted.

" You're welcome!" Tron shout back.

Hikari went into Ansem's office and began to search for a cover and a big stapler. She made the reports into one neat book. Hikari grinned and placed the book in her pouch. She ran to the outside of the castle and join in Sora and the others. She glance up and saw little shinning balls coming out off the sky.

" Welcome back to Radiant Garden." Aerith said.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done!

Me: Wow, even though Hikari or Xikari is Larxene's favorite she can be harsh.

Hikari: U-huh.

Sora: Yay! Creepy guy's gone!

Roxas: That's not nice.

Sora: Aw c'mon. I know you kinda hate him too.

Roxas: I do but, still… that's not nice.

Me: Yeah Sora. To all Vexen's and Larxene's fans out there. I'm sorry but the two will not appear in the untolds. Because I have plans for them in the third part.

Riku: What a relive…

Me: That's not nice Riku!

Hikari: Anyway, R&R for 1357 please!


	30. Chapter 30: Nobody of Me

A/N: A new chapter and since everyone wanted to make her remember. I made a scene in this chapter! So enjoy!

XesmeKH: not exactly…. Well I'm not. Read this chapter and you'll find out their true ambition of making Hikari turn to them. That's alright.

Taeniaea: Hehehe thanks! Yep she regret a lot from losing Demyx. So that's why I made this chapter.

Lobos506: Thanks! Did you get my other PM?

The Silver Magician of Chaos: hehehe. Thanks!

Destinydreamer: I've sent a PM. Thanks! What? ! no more sleep overs? That's no fun. Ooo, good luck on your anime! Haha, making a comic huh? Me too! I'm making a comic ver. of Sora no Hikari. And I'm also making random comics about KH.

Xikari/Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

And thank you to The Silver Magician of Chaos!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Nobody of Me<p>

After Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy said good bye to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. They traveled once again. There was a world covered in darkness. Sora and co. decided to go to that world next. Hikari landed and saw the empty streets.

" Help! Help! Seifer need help!" A voice shouted as a short boy hug Hikari.

" Vivi! What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

" Seifer! He's been attack by weird white things!" Vivi shouted.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at each other. "White things?"

" Nobodies." Hikari answered. "Listen, Vivi. Get to a save place. I'm going to help Seifer." Hikari said as Vivi nodded. She turn to Sora, Donald, and Goofy who also nodded. They all ran to Sandlot, where Seifer and the gang usually hangs out.

They all arrived at Sandlot and found Seifer and the gang on the ground. A bunch of Nobodies was circling them. Hikari and Sora quickly slash the Nobodies while Donald and Goofy help Seifer, Rai, and Fuu up to their feet and get them away from the battle ground.

Sora and Hikari stood shoulder to shoulder. The two keyblade wielders was surrounded by Nobodies. They both charge at the Nobodies and started to slash the Nobodies. Sora ran to Hikari and she throw him up, where Sora slash the Nobodies from above. Hikari slash the Nobodies down bellow. After they finished another batch of bigger Nobodies poof out of nowhere.

The bigger Nobodies has a large sword with it. Hikari block it's sword back throw it up. Sora caught it and began to attack the Nobodies with it's own sword. Hikari slash the lesser ones while Sora slash the bigger ones. The two were done and Donald and Goofy came to them. A portal was open right behind Hikari.

A hand grab her hand and the man came out. He has long blue hair and golden eyes. Hikari's eyes widened along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy's. The blue haired man started to drag Hikari to the portal.

Sora slash the man, "Get your hands off of her!" Sora shouted.

The man narrowed his free hand and push Sora back. He fell down as Donald and Goofy comfort him. The blue haired man turn to Hikari with a smirk across his face. hikari struggle to break free but failed. She use her free hand to summon her keyblade and she slash the man. But, the man summon the same sword as the bigger Nobodies use.

" We don't have much time." He said.

" Get your hand off me!" Hikari shouted.

" Don't you want to safe Kairi and Namine?" He asked as Hikari froze.

Her eyes widened as she heard Kairi and Namine got captured. Hikari glared at the man. She was about to slash him but, a Chakram was thrown to them. A red haired man grab Hikari and jump back. Hikari's eyed widened once more.

" Axel!"

Axel grinned at Hikari but when he turn to the blue haired man, he glared deeply. "You leave her out of this." He said as he summon back his Chakrams.

The blue haired man narrowed his weapon to Axel, "We have to get her. Larxene and Vexen failed to bring her back. Don't you want to become whole again, Axel?" He asked calmly.

Axel glared at th eblue haired man. "I do! But, not like this Saix! Xikari is our friend!" Axel shouted.

" You've betrayed us Axel. the next time we meet. I'll eliminate you." Saix said as he disappeared.

Axel lowered his weapons and turn to Sora and co. He rub the back of his head. They all turn as Seifer and The gang went back to Sandlot. Seifer cross his arms against his chest. He walk over to Hikari with his eyes close.

" You've safe our life." Seifer said as he blush a bit.

Hikari began to look around, "No prob. Hey, Seifer? Where's Olette. Pence, and Hayner?" Hikari asked.

" They're at The Old Mansion. Why?" Seifer asked.

Hikari nodded. "C'mon guys! we're heading towards The Old Mansion! Thanks a lot Seifer!" Hikari shouted as she, Donald, Axel, Sora, and Goofy ran to the old mansion leaving dumbfound Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They arrived at The Old Mansion and saw Olette, Pence, and Hayner at the ground. Hikari wen to Olette while Sora went to Hayner and Axel to Pence. Hikari shake Olette's shoulder and she began to wake up slowly. Pence and Hayner are also beginning to wake up.

" What happen here?" Sora asked.

Olette, Pence, and Hayner look at Sora. "Well, there was white creatures attacking us… Oh and Hikari. 2 girls name Kairi and Namine were searching for you but, they both been kidnapped by a blue haired man and a pirate look alike." Olette said as she look very disappointed.

Hikari pat her shoulder, "That's alright, Olette. You three have try your best to protect them both." Hikari smiled to her. She went inside the Old Mansion with Axel and Sora behind her.

Olette, Pence, Hayner, Donald, and Goofy also followed Hikari. They were walking up the stairs and went to a room on the left. It was a library. Hikari saw a picture was beside the table. She drew the exact same on as the paper. The floor began to glow and Hikari quickly fell to the ground.

" You okay?" Axel ask as he help her up.

Hikari nodded. There was a computer in front of them. Pence crack his knuckles and sat at the chair. He began to type something in it. He grab a piece of paper from his pocket. Pence placed the paper on the scanner. And a portal appeared beside him. He turn to Axel, Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy.

" There ya go. A portal to where Kairi and Namine are. I've taken some of their fingerprint and track them down." Pence said as Olette and Hayner raise an eyebrow, "What? It was just in chase. And it comes in handy."

Hayner shook his head. "What would we do if you were gone." He grab Pence's neck and gave him a noogie.

" Good luck guys." Hayner said to Sora and co.

" Wish us luck!" Sora grinned.

One by one, they went inside the portal. Hikari turn to Olette, Pence, and Hayner. They grinned and she grinned back. Hikari arrived back at Twilight Town. She raise an eyebrow as she arrived there ad could find anyone. She turn around. A cloaked figure was standing in front of her.

Hikari's eyes widened as the cloaked figure put her hood down. She saw herself. The other-self was smiling to her while walking towards her. Hikari grinned and pull out a picture. Hikari look back up and smiled at her.

" You're Xikari right?" Hikari asked.

Xikari shook her head, "No… I'm not. I am actually you." Xikari smiled.

" What?" Hikari asked.

Xikari look down at the floor. She smile sadly and said, "I'm sorry you have to go threw the passing out after another member was killed. I should have come sooner." Xikari said.

She look at Hikari and saw that she was confused. Xikari laugh and said, "Here let me explain." She said as Hikari nodded. Xikari took a deep breath.

" First thing is, We were a Nobody and our name is Xikari Nobody of Kairi. We have friends at the Organization. Roxas, Xion, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Lexeaeus was our friends. But, the others… that I just found out. They have a different goal then our friends. Their goal is to complete Kingdom Hearts. They're trying to be friend with you, was a fake." Xikari sigh and continued,

" And, right now, they're planing for us to become the final key. So what ever you do. Don't let your Heart be taken from Xemnas." Xikari finished.

" Alright… I believe you." Hikari said as she walk back to the portal.

Xikari turn, "Wait! Before you go. I have something for you." She said as She grab Hiakri's hands. Hikari's eyes widened as memories of her Nobody began to appear in her mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Your name shall now be Xikari, Number XV. Also known as 'The Light of The Keyblade'." _Xemnas said.

"_Hm… I see. You're special indeed."_

" _My fellow subordinates… this will be a day to remember, a new member has join us. The 15th member, 'The Light of The Keyblade'." _

" _Number XV? Sooner or later you'll have to talk to the other members. It has been 15 days without talking…" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Number XV is a…. GIRL? !" _Xigbar shouted_._

" _Alright… What do you call when a boomerang doesn't came back?"_

" _Alright.. since you don't know the answer. I'll answer it for you. It's called an Arrowgun!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _You're silent. I like that. Not to noisy and not to silent." _Lexeaeus said quietly.

" _Use Zero gravity to make you weapon easier to lift up."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _So, you like reading books too huh?" _Zexion asked.

" _Here. Read this, it's much more better then the last one."_

" _We're going to visit the Keyblade wielder. And you're not coming. It's too dangerous."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Stay here." _Saix said.

" _How many times do I have to tell you to NOT go to other worlds? !"_

" _Honestly, what do I have to do with you."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _It's sea salt ice cream, got it memorized?" _Axel smirk and tap his temples.

" _Hey, kiddo. Why don't you go first?"_

" _HAHAHA! You deserve it Vexen!"_

" _Are you alright?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Games is my specialty." _Luxord said as he took out a card_._

" _Can you play poker?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Good morning sunshine." _Marluxia said.

" _How are you this fine morning?"_

" _Let me help you with that."_

" _Soon… the day will come and you'll be-, never mind."_

-x-x-x-x-

" _Hey, my name is Roxas and this is Xion. It's nice to meet you, number XV." _Roxas reach out his hand.

" _Xikari! You've gotten better!"_

" _Are you alright? I was so worried about you."_

" _Here. This will made you fell better."_

" _Hey! This is new!"_

" _Thanks!"_

" _We'll be together always!"_

-x-x-x-x-

" _Hey, I'm Xion! It's nice to meet you!" _Xion chirp.

" _Thank you."_

" _Don't worry, someday, you'll be doing missions with us!"_

" _We'll always be together. As a team."_

-x-x-x-x-

Hikri finally snap out of her dreams. Xikari began to disappeared as she smiled. "Hikari, please do me a favor. Please let all of the Hearts that I collect free. Set them free, don't let Xemnas get Kingdom Hearts."

Xikari disappeared. Hikari grip her hand and smirked. She walk away and went inside the portal, where Sora, Axel, Donald, and Goofy are.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done.

Me: Wow, their true ambition of having Xikari back.

Sora: That's the Organization for ya.

Riku: I could sense a battle scene coming up.

Axel: It's been while since I'm here.

Me: Hey, Iris! Thanks for coming to my story! –bow-

Iris: Sure no prob. It was fun working for you.

Me: Don't forget to come again! I'm going to make The Untolds!

Iris: Sure!

Sora: R&R please!


	31. Chapter 31: The Beginning

A/N: A new chapter!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks again!

Lobos506: Can you give me the address to where the drawings are placed? And thanks for reviewing!

XesmeKH: Hehehe, glad you like the chapter. That boy better watch out. Wow. Too bad, sleep over are fun…

Destinydreamer: Thanks! Glad you like the suspense.

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: The Beginning<p>

Hikari arrived at a placed filled with Nobodies. Her eyes widened as she saw Sora, Axel, Donald, and Goofy was surrounded by The Nobodies. She summon both of her keyblade and attack the Nobodies. Axel and Sora turn to her with a smirk across their faces.

" Hikari/Xikari!" both Axel and Sora shouted.

A Nobody tackled Axel to the ground. Hikari slash the Nobody above him. She grinned at him but, a Nobody jumped at her. She quickly slashed the Nobody and turn back to Axel.

" Axel. I remember everything! I remember you, I remember Xion, I remember Roxas! I remember everyone and everything that happen!" Hikari grinned as she help Axel up.

Axel laugh and grinned, "Glad to have you back." He said as he pulled Hikari into a hug. "Now, let's finish this." Axel smirked.

Sora, Hikari, and Axel stood back to back. Hikari summon Blade Charge and started to slash the Nobodies. Sora started to slash the Nobodies while using Trinity Limit again with Donald and Goofy while Axel started a fire and burn the Nobodies. Hikari summon off her keyblade and summon her Wingblade. She grab Sora's hand and spin him around. She release his hand. Sora started to slash the Nobodies while spinning around like a top.

Axel throws his Chakram to the Nobodies while dodging a few. He grab both of his Chakrams and throw them to Sora and Hikari. They both hit the Chakrams, in return slash the Nobodies around as it went back to Axel's hand. He went back to throwing it to the Nobodies. Axel was getting tired, he was panting hard.

A Nobody jump at him but, just in time, Hikari slash the Nobody. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hikari, and Axel were already getting tired. Axel stood up right and he shot Fire from his hand to his surrounding, destroying all of the Nobodies that were there.

He fell down to the ground. Hikari quickly went to his side, "Axel! Axel! Are you alright?" She asked.

Axel chuckled and smiled. "Heh, it's bad enough that the Nobodies turn on me and now… I'm fading away…" Axel said.

Hikari stared at Axel with sad eyes and they began to water. Her tears fell to Axel's face. Axel look up to her. He smiled and ruff her hair. "Hey, don't cry…. You should worry about yourself. Xemnas is planning something big. Roxas and Xion are involved but, they don't know about it." Axel sigh.

He look back up to her. "Xikari, promise me something. Please, don't forget me and protect Roxas and Xion. I'm glad that you've remembered about them." Axel said before he disappeared.

Hikari stood still and cried. Sora pat her shoulder and grinned. Hikari smiled and wiped the tears away. She stood up as Sora help her up. They both nodded. The four of them went thru the other portal.

They arrived at a dark and gloomy place what Hikari presume to be The Dark City. A few Heartless show up and they destroy it in a flash. A small figure appeared out of no where. The figure have a small keyblade at his hand. The figure turn and lower his hood down.

" King Mickey!" Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy shouted in union.

King Mickey turn to them with a smile, "We have to help Riku! He's at the castle!" King Mickey yelled as he ran towards the floating castle.

" Alright! Let's go guys! We have to save Kairi, Namine, and Riku!" Sora pump his fist up.

Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. There was a few Heartless and Nobodies that show up but, they took care of it in no time as they ran after King Mickey. Hikari arrived in front of the Memory Skyscraper. She glance up and remembered the first time Xemnas brought her here. Hikari look back down into the streets and saw her, Xion, Roxas, and Axel's reflection. They were walking down while laughing.

Hikari grip her keyblade harder and ran again with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, following King Mickey to the castle.

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy followed him. They arrived in front of the castle but, there was no bridge across. Sora and Hikari lift up their keyblade and a light appear on the tip of their keyblade. A blue transparent bridge appeared. There was a blinding light on one of the castle's building. They all cover their eyes.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Kairi, Namine, and the dog was waiting at the prison. Kairi look at Namine, she look really worried. Namine turn to Kairi, who also return the same expression. Kairi stood up and walk to the bars. She began to shake the bars and began to kick it a few times.

" We have to get out of here and warn Hikari! She's in grave danger!" Kairi shouted.

Namine walk over to Kairi and pat her shoulder. "I know Kairi, I know… But, what can we do to get out of here?" Namine asked.

The dog bark and ran to the portal, that just appeared behind them. Kairi and Namine hold hands as a blinding Light surround them. They both walk into the portal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kairi and Namine ran down the stairs. There was another portal, that appeared in front of them. They both stop on their tracks and release each others hand. A blue haired man show up with 2 big Nobodies. He reach out his hand to Kairi and Namine.

" I believe running isn't an option, Princess." Saix said.

Kairi stood in a fighting pose, "I'm not coming back to that prison if my friend is in grave danger!" she shouted.

Namine nodded and also stood in a fighting pose. Saix chuckled. One of the Nobodies began to vanished as a figure in black slash it. Saix turn and summon his Claymore. The figure summon his keyblade and began to fight with Saix. The figure pinned Saix to a wall. Saix smirked and disappeared into the wall. The figure was about to ran after him but he was stopped by Namine.

" Wait! You're Riku right?" Namine asked as she pulled his hood down.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora, Hikari, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went inside the castle. They began to look around. Sora cross his arms and shouted,

" Woi! Kairi! Namine! Riku! Where are you guys!"

Hikari quickly cover his mouth and Donald began to scold Sora. King Mickey ran off to a corridor leaving them. Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy walk to an open space. The space was big enough for a fight. A purple bullet was shot to them but, Goofy block it with his shield.

" Well, well, well, glad you came… Xikari. We were just about to start the party." The pirate look alike said at the platform above them.

Hikari summon her keyblade, "I know your plans Xigbar! And I'm not going to help you!"

Xigbar sarcastically gasp. He jump down as Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy stood in a fighting pose. He smirk evilly to Hikari while summoning his other Arrowgun. He narrowed it to her and shot a bullet. Hikari dodge the bullet by blocking it with her keyblade.

" Good! This means less job for me." Xigbar said.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

A boy in black summon his keybade as he charge at a dark blue haired young man and an auburn man. The man block the boy in black's keyblade and the dark blue haired young man. They both panted heavily as the boy in black smirked.

" Zexion. Can you trap him in your book?" the auburn man ask.

" I'll try, Lexaeus." Zexion said as he pull out his Lexicon.

The boy chuckled darkly, "Looks like Xikari has already did her job." He said as he look at Zexion and Lexaeus.

" What do you mean?" Zexion asked calmly.

The boy put his hands on his hip, "What I mean is, Xikari has given Hikari back the Memories of this Organization." He said.

" That's a relive…" Both Lexaeus and Zexion asked.

The boy took this chance as an opening. He slash the two Nobody in half. Their eyes widened as the two began to disappear. Before they both disappear, Zexion turn to Lexaeus.

" Even though I'm disappearing into Nothingness… I don't regret it. She has already have her Memories back." Zexion stated as he smiled.

Lexaeus nodded, "Me too…."

The boy laugh darkly as he went out of the tombstone from the room called, Proof of Existence. Both of the tombstones, that has Number V and VI was now broken along with Number IX, XII, IV, III, and VIII.

" Next…. Flower Boy."

* * *

><p>AN: Wew an update from School!

Me: Ooo, now, who's the boy in black. I'm sure you guys can guess who he is.

Sora: Don't you have studying at school?

Me: I do. But there's no lesson.

Riku: What ever.

Me: Hey Prince, you just safe you Princess.

Riku: Shut up.

Roxas: R&R Please.


	32. Chapter 32: The Twist

A/N: a battle scene! And when part 2 is done. I'm going to put some like a wikia about Hikari/Xikari at my profile.

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Lobos506: Hehehe, don't worry. Axel will appear in part 3 and the untolds. And you're welcome. And can you resend me the web?

XesmeKH: AWWW! No fair, I wanted to try Sea Salt ice cream… yeah, that boy better watch what he's doing or Hikari will slash him to bits. Ooo. That's alright.

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: The Twist<p>

Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy stood in a distance from Xigbar. He smirked and disappeared out of view. They began to search for him but found no one. A bullet was shot to Sora as he jump out of the way just in time. Hikari glance up and saw Xigbar at the platform, holding his Arrowgun. They all began to run around, trying to avoid Xigbar's bullet.

Hikari dodge a bullet and hit the bullet back to Xigbar as a payback. Sora uses a his keyblade as a shield and hit the bullets back to him. Xigbar stood up and appeared down at the lower ground. He began to float in the air. Hikari slash him but he disappeared. He reappeared on the air, upside down. Sora ran to him but Xigbar shot a lot of bullets to him.

Hikari stood in front and use a barrier around herself, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The bullet turned back to Xigbar. He dodged a couple but couldn't dodge anymore after the few. Xigbar disappeared and appeared behind Hikari, who in return turn back and slash him. Xigbar got slashed, he jump back a few distance and began to make the floor disappeared.

Hikari almost fell into the endless floor but, luckily Sora caught her on time. They began to hit Xigbar and his bullets back. The floor began to minimize into a small square. Xigbar was in the middle and of course, upside down. He began to shot randomly at Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. Then, he used his Arrowgun to make endless bullets, shot from above them.

Hikari used a barrier to repel all of the bullets. It hit Xigbar back. The floor began to be full once again. Xigbar fell down. Sora and Hikari took this chance to slash him. Xigbar back away a few step and disappeared into nothingness.

" Nice work!" Hikari high-five with Sora.

" You too!" Sora shouted.

A clap was heard from the platform. They all turn up and saw Saix with a smirk. "Nice show you put up, Xikari. But, you're a bit early to come to this castle." Saix said.

A black portal appeared on the other side of the platform. It was a creepy lady dressed in black, a white haired man, and Pete. She smirked down at Hikari while Hikari narrowed her keyblade towards her, the white haired man, and Pete.

" Ah, Hikari… so glad you can join me." She said with evilness in her tone.

Hikari glared at her. "I'm not on anybodies side except for Light!" Hikari shouted.

" Queen Narrisa, let me handle this." The white haired man said as he float up into the air.

" Be my guess, Ansem." Narrisa said as she glace back to Sora and co.

Ansem summon a his shadow to go to Hikari and suck her into the ground. Sora's eyes widened as he tried to reach her hand. It was too late, Hikari was suck inside the dark hole. Sora glared at Narrisa.

" What did you do to her? !" Sora shouted.

Narrisa turn to Sora with a smirk, she disappeared along with Ansem and Pete into the black portal. Sora scream and turn back to Saix, who was no glaring at the place where Narrisa, Pete, and Ansem were standing. He turn his gaze to Sora and snap his fingers. A bunch of Heartless show up and surrounded Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Saix disappeared leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy to fight off the Heartless. At the same time, Riku, Kairi, and Namine arrived at the balcony. Kairi stared down to the lower ground and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting off the squirm of Heartless.

" Leave Sora alone!" Kairi shouted as she jump onto the second balcony.

Namine ran down the stairs followed by Riku. Riku slash the Heartless above Kair and help her up. 2 keyblade appeared on Riku's hand. He handed on to Kairi and one to Namine. Kairi looked at her keyblade and smirked.

Her keyblade has a heart shape handle. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other one is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The blade is a bunch of colorful flowers. The keychain is shape as a Paopu fruit.

While, Namine's keyblade was pure white. One of the hilt is shape as a shooting star while the other was shape as feather. The shaft was colored white and a bit of light blue. The blade took shape as 5 colored pencil but it's white and has a white circle, that attach the pencil to the shaft. And the keychain is a star similar to her necklace.

" C'mon Namine!" Kairi shouted as she ran to the Heartless.

" Right!" Namine shouted as she followed Kairi.

Riku shook his head and help the two girls. They went to fight off the Heartless while Sora, Donald, and Goofy took care of the ones bellow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A blonde boy was in a large training room with the view of Kingdom Hearts. He stared at Kingdom Hearts as a girl with short black hair walk to him. She pat his shoulder and he look to her.

" We should go to our Proof of Existence." She said.

" Alright, Xion." The blonde boy said.

A dark chuckle was heard. The two summon their keyblade and saw a black haired boy in front of them. The black haired boy also summon his keyblade. He stood in a fighting pose while smirking evilly.

" Hello Roxas, Xion…" he said.

" Vanitas!" Both Xion and Roxas shouted in union.

Vanitas chuckled, "I guess I could eliminate you two first then I'll eliminate Flower Boy." He said with an evil grin. Roxas and Xion glared at Vanitas while narrowing their keyblade to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari woke up and saw she was a place filled with tombstones like portals and broken ones. She glanced at Number V and VI, the two tombstones portals were shattered and colored red. She glanced at her tombstone like portal and it was a bit cracked but still standing. Hikari entered her own tombstone like portal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When, Hikari entered her own place. She heard clashes of keyblades were made. She peek a bit and saw Vanitas fighting with Roxas and Xion. Her eyes widened, Hikari summon her keyblade and she was almost ready to fight Vanitas and rescue Roxas and Xion but, something came up to her… something very familiar like a memory.

/x/x/x/x/x/

_A black haired boy and a brunette were looking at the stars. The brunette sat up right and tilted her head. She grinned at the black haired boy and the black haired boy raise an eyebrow while smiling towards the girl._

" _Hey, Vanitas? Promise you won't forget me?" The brunette asked while smiling._

" _Of course. That's a promise." The black haired boy pinky swears._

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Vanitas walk down the road with the brunette. He was walking while putting both of his hand behind his head. The brunette stared at his face and grinned. Vanitas chuckled and said,_

" _Hey," Vanitas ask. The girl turned to him with a smile. "Can you promise me something?" _

" _What is it?" The brunette asked._

_Vanitas smiled and said, "Promise me that you'll save me from the Darkness. And I'll never fall to it again, if you save me." _

_The brunette laugh and grinned, "Sure! I'll do that!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Let's make a promise! We might not remember each other but, our promise will never be broken! Our promise is that we can see each other again!" the brunette grinned._

_Vanitas also held his pinky up. He shook his pinky with the brunette's pinky. "Yeah, you're right. It's a forgotten memory but the promise will never be broken." Vanitas said._

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari smiled at those memories. She summon off her keyblade and shook her head up to Vanitas. Her eyes widened as she saw Vanitas was narrowing his keyblade to the fallen Roxas. Roxas fall to the floor while Xion was comforting him.

" It's over." Vanitas glared down at the two.

Hikari ran towards Vanitas and hug him from behind. Vanitas's eyes widened. He froze on the spot while Hikari was hugging him. Roxas and Xion's eyes widened and smiled but at the same time shock at Hikari.

" Vanitas! Do you remember? Our promise 2 years ago!" Hikari shouted as she turn Vanitas to faced her.

With wide eyes Vanitas made no respond but only listen to her words. The memories began to came back to Vanitas. He clutch his head as he remembered those promises he made to Hikari. He close his eyes shut and stared at Hikari.

" Hikari…. I've remembered." Vanitas said quietly.

Hikari grinned and hug him. "Glad to have you back to the Light." She said.

" Yeah… thanks for keeping your promise…" Vanitas said.

He let go of Hikari. She turn to Roxas and Xion and offered a hand to them. they both smiled and took her hand. The two Nobodies stood up and they began to turn into Light. Hikari's eyes widened.

" What's wrong? ! What's happening to you guys? !" Hikari yelled.

Roxas gave a chuckle, "Xikari, we're disappearing into our Somebody. You don't have to worry about us. You have to worry about yourself… I over heard Xemnas is planning something very, very big." Roxas said.

" But…" Hikari was cut off by Xion.

" As Roxas said… you don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. I promise." Xion said.

Hikari let our tears and hug the two Nobodies. The two smiled at pat her head lightly. Roxas's happy face turn into a serious face. Xion raise an eyebrow at him. Roxas broke the hug and hold both of Hikari's shoulder.

" Xikari… listen carefully. You have to promise us that you'll free the Hearts that we captured. Free them, set them free." Roxas said seriously.

Hikari laugh and smiled, "You don't have to worry… Xikari beat you guys to that promise."

Roxas and Xion's eyes widened. Then they both smiled to each other. Before the two disappeared fully. They turn to Hikari with a big grin.

" Good bye. We'll meet each other soon. We promise."

Hikari smiled and still let our tears. Vanitas look down and back up. he pat her shoulder and stared in front of him. Hikari turn to him with her head tilted to the side.

" C'mon, we don't have much time… Ansem is planning something to you. Like I said, The Twist of Twilight will begin soon. And there's one more member I have to take care off, Flower Boy." Vanitas said as he summoned his keyblade. Hikari nodded and summon her keyblade also.

" You called?"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow… the battle has just begun. Can you guys guest who's the one that came to the two? Flower Boy or Ansem?

Me: Hey, welcome to the chat Vanitas.

Vanitas: Hm.

Riku: I can't believe that Namine and Kairi are fighting the Heartless.

Me: -Smack Riku's head- Don't underestimate girls, Riku!

Sora: Roxas and Xion disappeared.

Me: Oh yeah… you guys could see Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Lexaeus, Demyx, and Xion in the untolds!

Vanitas: R&R please.


	33. Chapter 33: A Choice

A/N:Sorry for the late update...

Taeniaea: Thanks!

XesmeKH: Thanks! Aw, that's so sweet. Say Hi for the others for me.

Lobos506: Thanks!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: A Choice<p>

Kair, and Namine were finished taking care of the Heartless. The two girls and Riku walk down to the balcony. Kairi quickly hugged Sora tightly. She release Sora and stared at his face.

" Where's Hikari? I thought she was with you?" Kairi asked.

Sora turn his head away from Kairi's face and said, "She's been captured by Ansem and an evil queen called Narrisa."

Riku's eyes widened. He grabbed Namine's hand and walk away with Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Riku following them. They all began to run towards a room filled with tombstones. Kairi and Namine quickly shiver. Namine tug Riku's sleeve and went closer to him. He stared at Namine for a while and turned back his gaze to the tombstone like portal.

" Hikari must be in one of this tombstone." Riku stated as he point to a tombstone with a mark of a giant sword.

" Alright… let's try this one." Sora said as he walked into the portal that Riku pointed.

They all arrived to a big area with a blue haired man in the middle, staring at Kingdom Hearts. The blue haired man turned and saw Sora and co. standing in a distance with a fighting pose. The blue haired men summon his big sword and use it to create a gush of wind to send Kairi, Riku, and Namine out of the arena. Riku cover the two girls with his body as the wind pushes them out and a barrier appeared.

" Now, we can settle this." He said.

Sora charge at him with his keyblade while Donald back him up with Magic while Goofy was throwing his shield to protect Sora from the attacks of the man. The blue haired man stop and raise his hand up to Kingdom Hearts. After a few seconds, he returned to Sora with a much more aggressive expression.

He was throwing his sword to Sora and there was a lot of fake Claymore floating in the air. Sora grabbed one and began to slash the man with the fake Claymore. Sora swing the sword up and hit him from below to top and to smack him down with the fake Claymore. After that attack, the man who's Saix, finally calm down. He began to recharge by gazing at the heart shape moon.

Sora slash him again with the Claymore, that was left after his berserk. Sora continue to slash Saix before her goes berserk again. At the end of Saix and Sora's battle, Sora slashed him with his keyblade.

Saix backed away to gaze back at Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts will be complete! You can't stop the Superior's plan! Soon your little sister will lose her Heart!" Saix shouted before he disappeared.

The barrier that was holding back Riku, Namine, and Kairi was gone. The three came running towards a shock Sora, an angry duck, and a confused dog. Kairi pat Sora's shoulder and he turn to her.

" Kairi… what am I going to do? Hikair's going to lose her Heart…" Sora said sadly.

Kairi smiled and said, "Don't worry Sora! We'll safe her!"

Sora's face lighten up and nodded. He and the others went out of the portal as they were all out. The tombstone broke into pieces. Sora turned to the other available portal. He saw a portal that has cards in it. He gulped and went inside the portal.

A platinum blonde man was standing at the middle of the area. He heard footsteps and turn around. Sora's eyes widened. His cards were surrounding Kairi, Namine, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Sora turned for awhile and then he turned back to the platinum blonde man. He turn Sora into a card.

" My, my, you must be Sora. I'm Luxord, number X. The master of games and time." He said.

Sora kept on banging the card to release him. He started to jump up and down. He slashed Luxord with his card form. Luxord easily dodge Sora's attack. Sora summoned his keyblade and slashed the card he was in. He jumped to face Luxord. Sora narrowed his keyblade to him with a glare.

" Thunder!" Sora shouted as a lightning appeared and zap the cards away from him so he can slash Luxord.

When he slash Luxord. It was just pieces of cards. Sora look around and found a lot of Luxord replica from cards. Sora began to slash the cards one by one and lasty he got the choice right. He slashed the real Luxord. Luxord backed away and turn Sora into a dice.

Sora began to hop around and he began to hit Luxord by jumping up and down. After a few minutes, Sora got turn back into his normal self. Sora charged at Luxord while Luxord throw his cards to him.

Sora slash the card and finally her came to Luxord using Zantetsuken. Sora finished him off with a single slash. Luxord fell to his knees and turn to Sora.

" You play well." He said before he disappeared.

Sora sigh heavily and free Kairi, Riku, Namine, Donald, and Goofy from the card prison.

/x/x/x/x/x/

" You called?"

Vanitas and Hikari look up and saw a pink haired man with a giant scythe behind him. He jumped down to the floor where Vanitas and Hikari were standing. He had an evil smirk on his face. Vanitas and Hiakri both summon their keyblade and narrowed it to the man.

" My, my, my sunshine has finally blossom into the perfect key." He said as he tossed Hikari a rose. Hikari made an 'WTH' expression. Vanitas glared at him. Hikari snap out of the feeling and went back to glaring at the man.

" Marluxia, number XI, 'The Graceful Assassin'. The one who almost told me about this day." Hikari answered.

" So you do remembered everything." Marluxia smirked.

Vanitas and Hikari stood in a fighting pose while Marluxia swing his scythe, making a gush of wind with roses. Vanitas and Hikari covered their eyes. They reopen them and Marluxia was gone. The fallen rose petals began to create a circle. Vanitas narrowed his eyes to the left and right.

A scythe was swing to Hikari but Vanitas push himself and Hikari out of the way. The scythe began to spin around above them. Vanitas turn to Hikari, who nodded in return. Both of them raise their keyblades up and stop the scythe from spinning. The scythe stopped and fell to the floor.

" Good but, not good enough." Marluxia said from above them.

The scythe went back to his hand and he began to use the rose petals to make a giant hammer. Hikari and Vanitas dodge the hammer while blocking the rose needles.

The petals began to change into Nobodies, The Thorns. Hikari separate her keyblade into Black and White Heart keyblade. She used Spell Weaver to both of her keyblade. She began to throw her keyblade to the nobodies while Vanitas was trying to slash Marluxia.

Hikari was finished with her side and she ran off to Vanitas. He was panting heavily. Hikari narrowed her keyblade to Marluxia. She charge at him and swing her keyblade to him but, Marluxia block her attack and set her back. Hikari jump away and saw Vanitas charging at him. She throws White Heart keyblade to Marluxia, who in return hit it back to her.

Vanitas slash him from bellow but he dodged it. Marluxia spin his scythe behind him and slash Vanitas. His eyes widened along with Hikari's. Vanitas fell to the floor while Marluxia's scythe was an inch away from his throat.

" VANITAS!" Hikari shouted and she glared at Marluxia.

Marluxia ignored her and lift up his scythe, "Bye-bye." He said as he swung his scythe in high speed mode.

But, a keyblade beat him to it. It was Hikari's keyblade. She appeared behind him and slashed him immediately before he could kill Vanitas. Marluxia jump back as he hold his left stomach.

" How could you, Xikari? You're now a Traitor to us." Marluxia hissed as he began to turn into black rose petals.

Hikari shook her head. "No. You're wrong Marluxia. You're the Traitor, Not me. You've tried to take over the Organization once but, your plans were accidentally found out by me. You along with Larxene and Vexen are traitors. " She said with a calm tone.

Marluxia growled and disappeared into black rose petals. Hikari sigh and went back to Vanitas. She narrowed her keyblade towards Vanitas and a green light was shot to Vanitas. He began to heal up but it's not working.

" Vanitas…" Hikari said in a quiet tone. She put Vanitas's head gently on her hand. She look down to him with sadness in her eyes.

Vanitas open his eyes and smiled at her. "Hikari…. You don't have to be sad. You've keep your Promise to bring me back to Light… and now, I'm in the Light." He said as he turned away.

" But, you're disappearing." Hikari said.

Vanitas chuckled, "I know that… but, I'll be always with you right here." He point to Hikari's heart. "And of course, I'll merge with Ventus's Heart." He stated.

Hikari close her eyes and tears began to flow down her cheek. Vanitas wipe her tears away and placed his hand on Hikari's left cheek. He pulled her closer, close enough for something only Hikari cloud hear.

" Thank you…"

Hikari close her eyes and Vanitas began to disappear. She hold her scream and tears away. She wiped the tears left on her cheek away and sat at the middle of the arena.

" So, he finally died after all." A dark voice appeared from above the platform. Hikari quickly turn to the man with a glare. She quickly stood up as the man jump down. Hikari summon her keyblade and narrow it to him. He smirked evilly while his arms are crossed against his chest.

" What are you here Ansem. I thought we've destroyed you in The End of The World." Hikari snapped.

Ansem gave a dark chuckled, "Don't be so rude…," Ansem smirked and a pod appeared behind him. "If you want him back."

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw the person, who's in the pod. It was a blonde boy. He was asleep. In a deep sleep to be exact.

" VEN!"

Ansem gave another dark chuckled. "That's right. If you want him to wake up and be with you… your only option is to join us and begin The Twist of Twilight." He said. Hikari glared at him and turn her gaze to the floor. "I'll give you time." He said again before he disappeared into a portal.

Hikari walk to Ventus's pod and stared at him. She closed her eyes and memories of when She, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were training together. Ventus was laughing along with Her, Aqua, and Terra. They were having so much fun, even though it was just a year. Hikari summon off her keyblade and began to think.

She remembered about Sora… if she joined the Darkness and continues The Twist of Twilight. Sora would be heartbroken and mad at the same time. She didn't even get to see Kairi and Namine for over 2 years. And she hasn't seen Riku in a year. She has to choose between two paths.

" Master Yen Sid is right… the bigger your Light is the bigger your shadow will be…" Hikari chuckled and kick the floor. She rub her hand on her head and began to think hard.

After a minute, she finally got it. She touch Ventus's pod with her right hand and smiled at him.

" Ven, I'll-"

* * *

><p>AN: Again, cliffy!

Vanitas: A cliffhanger? How much has it been by now?

Sora: Dunno. I lost count.

Me: Me too.

Riku: You're the one who made this story and you lost count?

Me: Yup.

Roxas: I thought you were supposed to remember everything.

Me: Not all, genius.

Sora: Anyway, R&R please!


	34. Chapter 34: Birth by Heart

A/N: Alright, Birth by Heart is when Ventus's and Hikari's Hearts are a match. The meaning of BbH is when 2 person that live with a Heart but, when the time is near to The Wist of Twilight, the person can give his/her Heart to the other person in order to make the other person's Heart became whole again, he/she has to stab him/herself to release the his/her Heart and give it to the other person. Although, the first person's Heart is now no more and has to go to sleep for eternity without a way out.

XesmeKH: Wow... I don't know about Romance and stuff like that but, I wrote stuff like that in The Prince and The Soldier. And I've been having dreams about KH. and I think it's pretty cool to have dreams about KH. And Lobos is drawing your request along with Destiny's.

Lobos506: Thanks! and Your drawing are awesome!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Hehehe... let's see what will Sora and co will do.

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Birth by Heart<p>

" _Ven, I'll_ give you my Heart." Hikari smiled as she summons her keyblade.

She walked back a few steps and prepared to stab herself with her keyblade. She narrowed her keyblade to her Heart and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Hikari was taking a few deep breaths. She knew how painful it was back then, when she stabbed herself in order to give Kairi's Heart back.

' _I have to do it… I can't let them sleep for eternity. We have fun together for the pass year. Now, it's time for me to keep my promise to you guys. Aqua, Terra, Ven… prepare yourself. Now,'_

Hikari open her eyes, "It's time to set your Hearts free." She said as she stabbed herself once more with the keyblade.

Three blue orbs came out of her Heart. As soon as The Hearts has gone back to it's owner. Hikari fell backwards into her Awakening. She was falling into darkness, now with her heart unbalance. Her Heart isn't asleep like Ventus. But, her Heart is now half with a bit of light and a lot of darkness. She landed on her broken platform and she sat there. Alone for eternity…

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Memory Sky)

Aqua, Ventus, and Terra began to disappear from The Simulated Land of Departure. They smiled to each other and closed their eyes and let the Light take control of their body. The three Keyblade Masters was now back to the real world.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Altar of Naught)

" What's happening?" Xemnas asked.

Xemnas was clutching his chest as he began to disappear. He was confused. Was he going back to his Somebody? Or was he disappearing into Nothingness? After he took a final gaze at the now, finished Kingdom Hearts. He reach his hand out to grab it but, he soon disappeared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ansem was also clutching his chest. His Heart never hurt this bad when Darkness took over. He saw a light blue orb came out of him. He reached out his hand to grab it but, it soon disappears. Ansem was surprise that he didn't disappear but he remain still. He look at his hand and it was turning into black sand slowly.

" What's going on?" Ansem ask.

Narrisa turn to him, "It appears that girl has given her Heart to the boy… now, the boy is useless. But, that girl… she's still for a good use. The Twist of Twilight will begin after all. Pete! Bring her here immediately." Narrisa ordered Pete.

Pete gave a salute and quickly went to where Hikari is. He brought back Hikari in his arms but, he roughly drop her to the floor. Ansem and Narrisa glared at him. Pete back away from the two and ran off to somewhere. Ansem sigh and closed his eyes.

He tried to merge himself to Hikari so, her Heart will became Darkness and The Twist of Twilight will begin. But, something's blocking his way to merge with her. Ansem turn to Narrisa, who in return raise an eyebrow.

" I see…." Narrisa smirked evilly. "Her Heart is blocked by that boy. The boy is protecting her. We have to kill the boy so our goal will be complete. Go and destroy that boy." Ansem nodded as he lifted Hikari up. They both went inside a portal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A blue haired young woman and a dark haired brunette was knock out on the floor. Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Donald, and Goofy gasp. They all help the two up. Donald and Goofy's eyes widened. The two yelled, earning a surprise look from Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku. The blue haired young woman began to wake up slowly. She rub her eyes and stared at them.

" Aqua!" Donald and Goofy yelled in union. They both turn to the dark haired brunette, "And Terra! What are you guys doing here? !" They both yelled.

Aqua smiled and dust off the dust on her cloth. "We just return from the Memory Sky. And have you seen Ven and Hikari?" She ask as she walk over to Terra.

" Urm- Sorry to tell you Aqua but, we haven't seen Ven or Hikari." Goofy scratch the back of his head with his finger.

Aqua nodded. There was a groan from Terra. She quickly help him up. "Are you alright Terra?" Aqua asked.

Terra turn to her and gave a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sora was now confused. How did Donald and Goofy know this two strangers? And why does this two strangers look so familiar? Sora shook those thoughts off of his head and stares at the two strangers. Aqua and Terra look at each other, they both chuckled and began to introduce themselves.

" Hello there, I'm Aqua and this is Terra. It's nice to see you guys all grown up." Aqua said.

" I'm Kairi, this is Namine, Riku, and Sora." Kairi introduce.

Aqua and Terra nodded. They both scan the room and saw every tombstone was now broken. Except for one, and that one is Hikari's. They both ran towards her tombstone like portal and saw that it was blinking red and soon it was all red but, the tombstone didn't break. It stood still with a few cracks.

" Darn it! Hikari! Ven! They both are in here!" Terra yelled as he summon his keyblade.

" WHAT? !" They all yelled in union except for Aqua.

Aqua summon her keyblade and ran inside the portal. All of the others followed her. They entered a total wreck training arena. Aqua glance around and quickly gasp. Terra raise an eyebrow and look at the same way Aqua saw before she was shocked. His eyes widened.

" VEN!" They both yelled as the two ran towards Ventus's pod.

Terra use his strength to open the pod and the front door of the pod opened. Ventus blink a few times and jump off the pod. He yawned and stretched his arms. He rub his eyes and began to look around and saw Terra, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Namine, Kairi, and Riku. Ventus grinned.

" Hey guys!" Ventus exclaims happily.

Aqua and Terra quickly hug him. It was a reunion. Ventus turn to Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku. "Hello, I'm Ventus but, call me Ven. Nice to meet you." Ventus reach out his hand.

Sora shake Ventus's hand, "I'm Sora. This is Kairi, Namine, and Riku."

Ventus chuckled. "I know. Hikari told me a lot about all of you guys," he began to scan the whole area. Then finally, he turn to Sora with a confused look. "Um, by the way where's Hikari? I thought she was with you guys?"

Riku sigh and walk forward. "Ven, the thing is… Hikari's been captured by Ansem."

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus's eyes widened. They all summon their keyblade and they were ready to kick Ansem's butt. Sora and Riku also summon their keyblade to help the three.

" Looking for me?"

* * *

><p>AN: A sad chapter…

Me: Another cliffy!

Vanitas: 2 in counting since I'm here.

Riku: Hey… Xemnas died. But, how about his KH?

Sora: Dunno. We have to destroy it right?

Riku: Yep and King Mickey has taken care of that.

Me: You guys are noisy! Welcome to the chat Ven, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, and Terra.

All: Thanks.

Ven: Looks like Hikari isn't going to show up…

Me: aw, don't worry Ven. You'll find her in the next chapter.

Aqua: She's right Ven.

Terra: R&R please.


	35. Chapter 35: Begin or Fail?

A/N: A new chapter! and thanks for the reviews! Oh and here's the site to Lobos's drawing of Ven and Sora! And Lobos are drawing the request for Xesme and Destiny.

Go to and search for Villalobos506. Clink on Lobos's channel and click again on the title Sora and Ven. and tadda! The pic of Sora and Ven.

XesmeKH: Thanks!

Destinydreamer: The conversation is cute. I'm on break for a moment.

XphiaDP: Yeah, it's the very fist story that has 35 chapters. That's alright. I think it's cute.

Lobos506: Your welcome and thanks.

Taeniaea: Hehe, thanks. and yes.

Hikari © me

* * *

><p>I don't own Kingdom Hearts!<p>

Chapter 35: Begin or Fail?

/x/x/x/x/x/

King Mickey was walking from The Twilight view. He saw a man in red being tackled by The Heartless. King Mickey summon his keyblade and slash the Heartless above him. He help the man in red up to his feet. King Mickey saw he was carrying a weird object.

" DiZ. What are you planning to do?" King Mickey asked.

DiZ look at King Mickey and began to open his red bandages. He has platinum blonde haired a beard. He almost looked like Luxord. He turned to Mickey while he grab his object.

" I'm going to destroy the way to Kingdom Hearts… that way The Twist of Twilight will not begin." DiZ said.

King Mickey grip his keyblade and smiled, "Right! I'll protect you!"

The two walk to the balcony to destroy the door to Kingdom Hearts.

/x/x/x/x/x/

They all look up and saw Ansem floating in the air. He was crossing his arms and smirking down at Sora and co. Sora and Riku summon their keyblade and stood in a fighting pose with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus while Donald and Riku protect Kairi and Namine.

" Where's Hikari, Ansem!" Sora yelled with a glare.

Ansem laugh darkly, "You mean her?"

A dark shadow appeared behind Ansem. A girl with short brown hair was hold down by his shadow. Sora's and the others eyes widened as a plate. Ansem began to laugh again.

" HIKARI!"

Sora glared at Ansem, "What have you done to her!"

" I've done nothing, yet. She's the one who did this to herself after she saw Ventus in the pod." Ansem paused. He wasn't even finished but he was already cut off by Aqua.

" Liar!" She shouted.

" Oh? But, I'm not. Her Heart is at the edge of Light. And the only thing blocking my way to merge with her Heart is You, Ventus," Ansem point his finger to Ventus. His eyes widened and froze on the spot. "Your Heart is blocking the way and it's keeping her Heart on the Light. So now, I have to destroy you."

Aqua and Terra jump up at front and protect Ventus. "You have to go threw us first!" Terra shouted.

" Wrong! You have to go threw all of us first!" Sora shouted as he and Riku also jump in front of Terra and Aqua.

Aqua and Terra's eyes widened a bit but, soon smirked. They all stood in a fighting pose while Donald and Goofy protect Kairi and Namine. Even though, they could summon their keyblade. They still haven't got proper training to use the keyblade.

Sora and Riku ran to Ansem with their keyblade in hand. The two jump and slash Ansem but, he disappeared along with Hikari. Sora look around and found Ansem on the other side of the room. He ran towards him with Riku. Sora tried to slash Ansem a couple of times but, failed. Riku turn to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

" Go! We'll take care of Ansem!" Riku shouted as he help Sora slash Ansem.

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus nodded. The three ran towards Ansem's shadow. The shadow stood there with calmness. The Shadow summon a lot of Heartless to Kairi and Namine. Donald and Goofy went into action along with Kairi and Namine. They began to slash some Heartless while Aqua, Terra, and Ventus tries to defeat the Shadow and free Hikari.

Aqua cartwheel out of the way, when the Shadow throw a dark beam towards her. She cartwheel once more and use a barrier to block the beam. Terra jump up from Aqua and slash the big Heartless in front of her. Ventus ran forward to the Shadow and jump up just a few inch from the Shadow. The Shadow sent Heartless up to destroy Ventus. But, he use Tornado Strike to slash them all. Ventus charge down at the Shadow and grab Hikari's hand. He grab hold of Hikari and slash the Shadow while jumping back.

The Shadow began to disappear. Aqua and Terra ran to Ventus and Hikari. Aqua bend down and check on Hikari. She shook her head and said,

" She's in a deep sleep… we have to get her out of here and find a way to wake her up." Ventus and Terra nodded.

Terra carried Hikari to Donald and Goofy. The two quickly surround Hikari for protection. "I'll leave her to you guys." Terra said as he, Ventus, and Aqua go and help Sora and Riku defeat Ansem.

Kairi and Namine bend down and Kairi hug Hikari tightly. She let tears fall to Hikari's cheeks while Namine cried. Goofy and Donald look down to the floor and look back up, when a Heartless jump at them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ansem dodge Sora's and Riku's attack. Sora use a few Magic to stop him but, Ansem use a Heartless to be his shield. Riku jump up from Sora's hand and slash the Heartless above. Then, he charge down at him using Aero. Riku didn't stab Ansem but her stab the floor. Ansem appeared beside Riku as Sora ran towards the two. He slash Ansem but, he block it with his Keyblade.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus came to Sora and Riku. They all nodded to each other and began to attack Ansem all together. Sora uses Fire while Riku uses Blizzard. Ventus used Aero while Aqua used Time Splicer and Terra used Zantetsuken.

Ansem block every attack that was thrown to him. He laugh as they all jump back, panting because everything they throw at him just doesn't work. Ansem use a gush of wind to throw them all back. They all got thrown back and landed on the floor. He appeared in front of Ventus and grab his neck. He began to choke Ventus.

" VEN!" They all yelled.

Ansem turn and smirked evilly, "Don't come any closer if you want him to live." He said. They all stop on their tracks and glared at him.

Ventus tried to slash him with his keybalde but, Ansem block his keyblade and tossed it away. Ventus began to cough as he kick Ansem. The Keyblade of Peoples Heart appeared on Ansem's left hand. He was about to stab Ventus's Heart with it but, Ventus's keyblade attack him. Like it has a mind of it's own.

He drop Ventus and back away. He gave Ventus a glare and said, "The Darkness will always win! Kingdom Hearts and The X-Blade will be mine!" before he disappeared. Ventus stood up and grab his keyblade. Aqua, Terra, Sora, and Riku ran towards him.

" Are you okay?" Sora asked.

Ventus nod, "Yeah. But, Hikari…"

Sora's eyes widened and ran to Kairi and Namine. He stared down at Kairi and Hikari. Sora drop down to his knees and began to shake Hikari up a bit.

" Hikari! Hikari! Wake up! it's me, Sora! Your big brother!" Sora scream out loud.

Aqua shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sora but, her Heart is asleep on the edge of Light. We have to believe in her so that her Heart will come back to the Light and she'll wake up." Aqua gave a sad smile.

" AH!" Ventus exclaims. He reach threw Hikari's pouch and grab a book. He turn the pages over and found a page just worthy enough to give an information. "Guys, listen to this. In Xehanort's Report 34. I've found a way to end The Twist of Twilight!"

Sora's expression lighten up a bit and grinned, "Really?" Everyone asked Ventus.

" It says here that 'In order to open Kingdom Hearts, the chosen one must sacrifice his or her Heart to Kingdom Hearts. That way, Kingdom Hearts will be complete. But, if the door is open by Darkness. The worlds will be doom and if the door is open by Light. The worlds will live in peace. To end The Twist of Twilight, we must destroy the door to Kingdom Hearts." Ventus paused.

" In Xehanort's Report 50, 'The child of Twilights has been born, him and her will be the key to make the X-Blade. But, one of them will go to Birth By Heart. There's no way to wake him or her up….." Ventus paused again and began to search the whole book for page 51. He didn't find any but, he only find a note.

" And what?" Riku and Namine ask in union.

" I dunno. The pages are missing." Ventus replied. They all slump down, "But…" their head perk up.

A dark laugh interrupted Ventus. They all look around for the laughter and saw a creep lady in black on the balcony. She was holding a sword on her right hand. She has a similar look to Maleficent. They all summon their weapons and stood in a fighting pose.

" Give me the book, boy." She said.

Ventus look over to the book and look back to her. "You want it? Then go get it!" he shouted as he throw the book away to the squirm of Heartless. Their eyes widened and gasp.

" NOOOO!" The creepy lady shouted. She turn to Ventus with a glare. "You! Did you just realize on what you've done? !" she shouted.

" Yes, I've made you mad." Ventus simply replied. "But, if you want the book. You have to wake Hikari up!"

" Oh? Why should I do that?" The creepy lady asked.

Ventus narrowed his keyblade towards her, "Because, she's the one who wrote _'I've hid the Xehanort's Report somewhere no one will find.'_"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! 3 cliffy in a row

Me: I think…

Vanitas: I think it's four in a row.

Me: Really? That much? Oh well. HEY! Stay still!

Sora: I can't! I have to sneeze! -Hachi-

Me: Ew... well, at least his picture is done...

Ven: Right….

Terra: Hey, it looks good.

Me: Thanks.

Aqua: Hey, Sora. Looks like you're in a serious moment.

Me: Yeah, I have to continue to draw him with all of the sneezing going on.

Sora: Sorry! It's not my fault there's a lot of eraser's dusts!

Riku: He change the subject.

Everyone: -nodded-

Aqua: R&R Please!

Me: And the site to the pic of Sora is at my profile!


	36. Chapter 36: Believe

A/N: Alright... Hikari and Sora meet all of this characters in this story at Hollow Bastion when they safe Kairi and Namine. So, enjoy!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Lobos506: Hehehe... The cliffy of the previous chapter is about to end.

XesmeKH: Wow your very own Computer. I have my own computer but, my sister like to use it... Thanks. Hehehe, I think that Ven and Hiakri look cute together. Say hi to the others for me.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Believe<p>

" I will not wake her up just for a book! Bow down to me boy! All of you! Bow down to me! Queen Narrisa!" Narrisa laugh evilly.

Ventus narrowed his keyblade towards her. She was gone. Everyone look around to search for her and she appeared on the platform with Hikari in her hands. Sora's eyes widened as he saw Hikari was at Narrisa's hands. He growled. Narrisa disappeared and said,

" C'mon, if you want to save her. Come to The Altar of Naught." Just before she disappeared.

Sora stab the floor with his keyblade and scream out loud. Riku pat him on his shoulder and Sora look up. He nodded along with the others. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Donald, and Goofy ran towards the Altar of Naught. They've reach Naught Skyway. They saw King Mickey with a man in red.

Sora summon his keyblade because the man look like Luxord. 'Luxord' turn back and smiled at them. he turn back towards his machine and a ray of Light was shot to Kingdom Hearts. King Mickey turn to them all. His eyes widened as he saw Aqua, Ventus, and Terra.

" Aqua! Ven! Terra!" King Mickey shouted.

The three smiled and stared at King Mickey along with the man, "Hey, Mickey. Who's the man?" Ventus asked.

" Oh! Meet Ansem The Wise also known as DiZ." King Mickey introduce.

Aqua bend down to King Mickey's eyes level and said, "Mickey, have you seen a lady in black called Queen Narrisa? She has taken Hikari as a hostage." Aqua explain.

" What!" Both DiZ and King Mickey shouted.

Namine walk up in front, "Well, you see… Ansem told us that Hikari is asleep because of Birth By Heart and right now, we're searching for A lady in black." Namine said quietly.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" A loud voice yelled.

They all turn around and saw Narrisa just a few feet away from them. She grab a sword and ran forward towards Diz. But, Terra and Riku block her way and hit her back. Narrisa jump back to the stairs and glared at DiZ. She smirked and grab hold of Hikari again and this time she placed her sword near Hikari's neck, only an inch away from her neck.

Their eyes widened. "Let her go!" Donald and Goofy yelled in union as they both ran towards Narrisa.

" Ups… one more step and she's done for." Narrisa placed the black closer

" Let her go! Leave her out of this!" Terra shouted.

Donald and Goofy stop on their tracks and glared at her. King Mickey jump up above and slash Narrisa from above. She back away but, she pushes Hikari from the stairs. Just in time, Aqua caught her. She hold Hikari protectively as Narrisa narrowed her blade towards them.

" DiZ! Destroy Kingdom Hearts's Door!" Riku shouted as he back up Terra and Sora.

DiZ nodded. He press the button again and another ray of Light was shot to the moon shaped Heart. Narrisa's eyes widened, she throw her blade to DiZ but, Ventus block it with his keyblade. DiZ continue to proceed with his plan of destroying the Door towards Kingdom Hearts.

There was a flash and DiZ disappeared. Their eyes widened as DiZ disappeared into the Light. King Mickey turn and said, "Don't worry! He's fine! right now, we have to defeat Narrisa!"

Terra, Ventus, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy nodded. Sora and Ventus turn to Aqua, Kairi, and Namine. Aqua glance at the two boys. She smiled and said,

" Go… we'll take care of her."

Sora and Ventus nodded. They both ran with Terra, Riku, Donald, and Goofy towards the Altar of Naught. King Mickey was already there, he narrowed his keyblade towards Narrisa. Sora, Ventus, Terra, Donald, and Goofy arrived just in time. Narrisa turn back and began to throw dark rays to them. Terra dash away while Riku, Sora, and Ventus dodge roll away from the Dark rays. Goofy use his shield to protect himself and Donald.

Ventus slash the Heartless as Sora and Riku went to attack Narrisa. Terra help Sora and Riku slash Narrisa. She shot another ray of Darkness to them but, Donald and Goofy went in front and use their magic to protect the ones behind the two. Ventus ran towards Narissa and tried to slash her. He succeed, Narrisa back away a little. King Mickey, Terra, Sora, and Riku smirked. The began to use their final blow to hit Narrisa.

Narrisa use a barrier so only Sora and Ventus could fight her. Riku, Terra, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy began to bang the barrier. Sora and Ventus narrowed their keyblade towards Narrisa.

" What's the matter? Cat got your foot? If you want to safe your precious Hikari. You have to defeat me first." Narrisa said.

" You bet we will!" Ventus shouted as he spin his keyblade.

" Let's go Ven!" Sora shouted as Ventus nodded.

The two boys charge at Narrisa. Sora slash Narrisa but she block the attack with her magic. Sora got thrown away. Ventus jump up and slash Narrisa with his reversal way. He manage to hit Narrisa back a few steps. Sora got up to his feet and charge again at her. He used Zantetsuken to slash her in speed. The time began to froze for a second as Sora slash Narrisa.

Ventus use Tornado Strike to make Narrisa spins around while he and Sora hit her from the inside on the Tornado. When the Tornado died down, Narrisa drop down to the floor. Ventus and Sora narrowed their keyblade towards her with a glare.

The barrier that was keeping Riku, Terra, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy was gone. They smirked to each other and ran towards Narrisa with their weapons in hand. They've all hit Narrisa with all their strength. Narrisa back away a few steps and began to disappear into Darkness. Sora, Riku, Ventus, King Mickey, terra, Donald, and Goofy grinned at each other.

Sora, Riku, Ventus, Terra, and King Mickey narrowed their keyblade towards the door to Kingdom Hearts. On the tip of their keyblades, a light appeared. The Light was shot to the door to Kingdom Hearts. They've lock the door towards Kingdom Hearts and The Twist of Twilight will not begin.

" Sora!" Kairi shouted as she waved her hand to him.

The girls ran towards the boys. Aqua carry Hikari bridal style and put her down at the middle, gently. Sora bend down and hold Hikari's hand. Ventus also bend down and pat Sora's shoulder. King Mickey stared at them with sad eyes.

" Sora, the only thing that will help her wake up is to believe in her." King Mickey said.

Sora look at King Mickey and back at Hikari. "Yeah, I do believe in her."

" Me too." Ventus said with a smile.

" Me three." Kairi smiled.

" Us too." They all said in union.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Jasmine and Aladdin look up at the sky. Genie was curios about what was Jasmine and Aladdin looking at. So he, Abu, and Magic Carpet look up at the same way Jasmine and Aladdin look up at the sky. They all look at each other. They each have this feeling. A feeling for believing in someone. They all smiled at each other.

" I believe." They all said in union.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Cinderella and Jaq was staring at the stars. A shooting star went by. Jaq cheered as Cinderella smiled at him. Fairy godmother appeared beside Cinderella. They all have this familiar feeling that someone is hurting out there. That someone, needs help of believing in him or herself.

" Yes, we do believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Aurora was walking from the forest along with Prince Philip. Prince Philip grab Aurora by her waist and pull her up to sat at his horse. They both glance up the sky and saw a star was blinking and it went by as a shooting star. They both smiled at the star.

" I believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Alice was running around at her garden. She saw returning home from her play-day at the garden. She made a flower crown and put it on her head. She glance up at the starry sky and saw a star was fading away. Alice quickly felt sad at the star. She hold her hand together and close her eyes. She smiled and said,

" Yes, I do believe in her."

/x/x/x/x/x/

In the forest, Snow White was collecting fruit to make a cranberry pie for the Dwarfs. She twirl around as the small animals help her pick up some cranberry. It was getting dark and she saw a star fading away. Snow White quickly gasp. She knew it was Xikari in need of her help. Snow white close her eyes and look up with a smile.

" I believe in you Xikari."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Belle and Beast was at the ballroom. They both were dancing until the music stops. Belle and Beast look at the violin and it was trembling. Belle noticed, she knew that's the violin that Hikari played. She turn back to the big window. She and Beast look outside the window and saw a star blinking out.

" We believe in you, Hikari."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ariel was now human. She was sailing with Prince Eric threw the night. Ariel lean over to Price Eric's shoulder and smiled. She glance up and saw a star blinking out. Ariel stared at the star with sad eyes.

" I believe." Ariel said with a smile.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Zack, Hercules, and Phil was lifting heavy weights while Meg was sweeping the floor. There was a giant window at Hercules's room. Zack lean to the balcony and saw a star blinking out. He call Hercules, Meg, and Phil to look at it. They all have the same feeling… that someone is in total need. Zack grinned while Hercules, Phil, and Meg smiled.

" I believe!"

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Neverland, Peter and the Lost boys were looking for treasures. Peter flew from mountain to mountain. He arrived at Indiana Camp. He scan the area and glance up at the stars. He saw a star blinking out. Peter and Tinkerbell look at each other. They both smiled.

" We Belieeeeve!" Peter shouted.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Tron was typing in some passwords to increase the safety in Hollow Bastion or now, Radiant Garden. He saw a star blinking out on his monitor. Even thought, he's just a program. He felt someone is in need out there. Tron smiled and type in,

" I believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Halloween Town, Jack was teaching some Heartless to dance. He slump down as the Heartless won't follow his command. Sally came with a smile across her face. Jack glance up and his face lighten up at the same time hurt. He saw the very first star in Halloween Town. He turn to Sally. Sally nodded. They both glance up at the sky.

" I believe!/ I do believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Disney Palace. Queen Minnie and Daisy were looking at the sky. The saw a star blinking out. Queen Minnie put her hand in front of her chest as she felt someone is in danger of losing his/her Light. Queen Minnie raise her ring up.

" I do believe!"

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Port Royal, Captain Jack were looking at his Black Pearl. Elizabeth and William were at Jack's ship. They all were staring at something. Elizabeth was staring at the stars. She saw a star blinking out. She grab William's sleeve and point to a star. Jack and William stared at what Elizabeth was pointing at. They all felt someone was in trouble and he/she need help.

" We believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Pooh was sitting at Starry Hill. He was also eating Honey. He stared at the moon along with the stars that shows up. He look at one star, that look like Hikari. Pooh tilted his head. He put his hand on top of his chest. Somehow, His Heart is hurting. Pooh frown and said,

" Um-a… I Believe in you, Hikari."

/x/x/x/x/x/

At the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid was closing his eyes as Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna was panicking. Master Yen Sid sigh as he open his eyes.

" We have to believe in her, in order for her to wake up." Master Yen Sid said.

" Yes!" Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather said in union.

" I believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Mulan and Shan were doing a mission together from the Emperor. Mulan kick the last bandit. She wipe the sweat off of her forehead and smiled at Shan. She glance at the stars and saw a star blinking out. She frown along with Shan. They both look at each other and nodded. The two look up and said,

" We Believe!"

/x/x/x/x/x/

Olette, Pence, and Hayner were at the top of the Clock Tower. They were about to go home but, Pence saw a star blinking out. He took a picture and told Olette and Hayner about it. They both look at each other and frown.

" Pence, Hayner…. I think someone is hurting out there…" Olette said.

" Yeah… I can feel it too." Hayner said with a frown.

" Maybe, if we believe in that someone. That someone will get better." Pence said with a smile.

" You're right!" Hayner and Olette shout in union.

The three glance at the star and raise their gems from Hikari. "We believe."

/x/x/x/x/x/

Iris was looking at the stars. She was holding a book. That book was lend to her from Hikari. She said that the book is important and she want Iris to guard it and hide it until she return back to Radiant Garden. Iris chuckled as she read the title. She glance up and saw a star blinking to her. Like it was talking to her.

Iris frown and went back to Merlin's house. She glance around and saw Merlin, Leon, Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie. "Hey, I just saw a star blinking out… what does that means?" Iris asked.

Merlin burst out his tea, "Th-That means Hikari is in need of your help!" Merlin shouted.

" What do you mean?" Leon asked.

Merlin turn to him. "It means that her Light is fading away… in order to safe her. We have to believe in her."

Cloud frown while Tifa gasp. Aerith frown too along with Leon, Iris, Yuffie, and Cid. They all nodded and close their eyes. Iris grip on the book, that Hikari give her to protect.

" Don't worry Hikari, we believe in you."

/x/x/x/x/x/

(Awakening station)

Hikari sat alone in her Awakening station. Her Heart is now have an even bigger fracture. Her eyes were closed until, a light small light appeared in fornt of her face. She look up and saw many tiny pieces of Light raining down to her Heart. She began to look around and found the tiny pieces of Light were rebuilding her Heart.

Hikari smiled and saw the Light were done rebuilding her Heart. She close her eyes and began to disappear.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora placed his head on top of Hikari's stomach and cried on it. He didn't even notice that Hikari began to blink a few times, in fact everyone didn't even notice Hikari move a bit. She glance down and saw Sora sulking at her stomach. Hikari silently chuckled and smiled.

" So-Sora… you're heavy." Hikari said weakly.

Sora's head perk up at her voice. He stared at Hikari with wide eyes and began to cry again. "HIKARI!" He shouted.

Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Riku, Namine, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's face brighten up quickly and began to smile widely. Sora was hugging Hikari tightly as she laugh. Ventus was in front of her. He smiled down at her with his hand reach out for her. Hikari look up and smiled. She grab Ventus's hand and he lift her up.

Aqua quickly hug Hikari tightly as Hikari just got up. Followed by Namine and Kairi. Riku just gave her a noogie while Terra ruff her hair. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy launch themselves at Hikari, who in return catch them all. She hug the three as the three hug her back. Sora stood up with a smile, he hug Hikari once more.

" You had us worried sick!" Sora yelled while smiling.

" Yeah, Sorry about that... But, I have to thank you all for repairing my Heart. You guys believe in me. So, thanks." Hikari grinned at them all. They all look at each other and smiled.

Kairi look around and she just realize, there's no way to go home, "Um… how do we go home?"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm touched by this chapter even though I'm the one who made it!

Roxas: You're a baby.

Me: Am not! If I am a baby then I'll pull your hair out one by one.

Sora: Hhahaha! She got you!

Roxas: Shut up!

Terra: Kids.

Aqua: Yeah.

Ven: break it up guys.

Kairi: Well… looks like the next chapter is the ending…

Me: Not so fast! It's not going to end like that!

Riku: Really- rolled his eyes-

Me: Yes!

Namine: R&R Please!


	37. Chapter 37: Narrisa's Rage

A/N: Another chapter!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks! And that's alright.

Lobos506: Don't worry! The story will continue to the Untolds and Part 3.

XesmeKH: Thanks! A lot of homework and assignments and of course projects. Time flies by when your having fun… I wish the break will last longer… Nope, but I wish I could ride it. That's alright. And say hi to the others for me!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Narrisa's Rage<p>

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Hikari look at each other. They all look over to their piece of armor and sigh. The glider and the armor won't work. Hikari glance around. She saw a hooded figure in a distance. He or she open up a portal. King Mickey turn and saw the portal. He smiled along with Donald and Goofy. The three pals went thru the portal. The three pals went thru the figure as well while Sora, Riku, Hikari, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, and Namine stayed behind.

Hikari turn to them all and she just saw Sora and Ventus's eyes widened. She tilted her head and grinned.

" Hey, let's go in." Namine smiled at Riku. He nodded. They both went inside the portal. Terra and Aqua also follow the two inside the portal while Kairi, Hikari, Sora, and Ventus stayed behind.

Kairi smiled and went inside the portal. She stop and turn to Sora, Ventus, and Hikari. "Go on Kairi, I'm right behind you!" Sora chirp.

The figure walk closer to Hikari. The figure open his or her hood, reviling a brunette. She smiled at the three while Hikari smiled back at her. Ventus and Sora's eyes widened.

" Thank you." Hikari said.

" No problem." Xikari answered with a smile. She turn to Sora and Ventus, "Hi, I'm Xikari, the memories of Hikari." Xikari reach out her hand for them to shake.

Ventus smiled and shake her hand. Sora also smiled and shake her hand. Another figure appeared as the two were done shaking Xikari's hand. The figure has black hair and golden eyes. Sora's eyes widened.

" Vanitas? !" Sora and Ventus yelled in union.

Vanitas cross his arms and frown. "Of course, dimwits." He snap.

Xikari and Hikari both laugh, "Be nice Vanitas." Xikari said. She walk and stood next beside Vanitas. He sigh and chuckled. Xikari smiled to Hikari while Vanitas smirked at Ventus. The two girls walk to each other. "Ready to have your full memories?" Xikari asked.

Hikari grinned, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

They both shook hands and a light surround the two. Xikari began to disappear as the light gotten stronger on Hikari. Sora's eyes widened at the same time happy. Now, it's Vanitas's turn. He walk to Ventus with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Ventus stared at Vanitas.

" As much as I hate it… I have to merge with you." Vanitas sigh.

Hikari smiled at Ventus and Vanitas, "Aw, c'mon Vanitas. Don't be like that."

Vanitas chuckled and said, "Alright. I only did this for you." He lean closer so only Ventus could hear him. "Remember Ventus, something happens to her. I'm going to haunt you." He whispered as he smirked.

Ventus laugh, "Don't worry. I'll protect her."

They both were covered in light. Vanitas disappeared into Ventus's Heart. The three look at each other and began to laugh or grinned. Sora ran to the portal, he stop at the inside. Sora turn to Ventus and Hikari.

" C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Sora shouted.

Ventus and Hikari laugh and walk towards the portal. There was a gush of wind. The portal quickly disappeared. Sora's eyes widened.

"Ven! Hikari!" he shouted as he tried to reach out his hand to the two.

The portal got slashed into two. Ventus and Hikari couldn't see Sora anymore. The wind got bigger. Ventus quickly shield Hikari with himself. He hug her as the wind throw them back. They both landed on the floor with Ventus on top of Hikari. A lady in black appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Ventus look up and saw Narrisa holding her blade to them, ready to stab them anytime. His eyes widened and jump out of the way with Hikari in his arms as the sword got stab on the floor. Narrisa turn around, she had a revenge aura around her.

The two keyblade wielders look up and summon their keyblade. Narrisa flew to a door up in the sky. Ventus and Hikari narrowed their keyblade towards her. They both glared at her. Narrisa laugh darkly. She was now floating in the air, in front of the door.

" Ventus, Hikari…. Come here if you want to stop me." She said as she disappeared into the inside of the door.

They both look at each other and nodded. The two ran towards the door with a bride, made by their keyblade. Ventus and Hikari arrived at Dark City. The two glance around and found nothing. A loud dark laugh was heard. Turns out, it was a big black dragon above them.

" Hahahaha! You'll never stop me!" Narrisa shouted. She flap her Dragon's wings and fly towards the simulated castle.

Hikari turn to Ventus, "Ven. Are you ready?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah. Let's go." Ventus smirked.

They both tap their piece or armor and their whole body was covered in a full suit armor. They both summon their glider and flew towards the castle. There was a lot of flying Heartless. The two keyblade wielders use their glider to slash the Heartless. Hikari slash the Heartless with her other keyblade while Ventus used Tornado Strike. They both arrived at the castle and found Narissa on top of it.

The two landed on a cannon. Ventus destroyed the cannon on the left while Hikari destroyed the one on the right. They both jump out of the way as the two cannons exploded. The two keyblade wielders move on to the next floor. They jump up high using Air Flair. They found a big Nobody sitting at the throne like chair. They found out that 'it' was Narrisa dressed in an armor. She sat calmly at the chair while waving her scepter to Ventus and Hikari.

The ground began to disappeared except for the floor that they're standing on. Narrisa push the two away from the floor and into the nothingness. A lot of broken pieces of buildings were there on the space. Ventus jump onto one of the broken pieces while Hikari jump onto the other one. The two were at the distance. Hikari jump away from her piece and jump onto the next one in front of her. She jump to Ventus's piece and hit it with her keyblade. Ventus came to Narrisa with speed. He jump off the building as the ithit the castle.

Hikari followed behind him as they both landed on the floor safely. Narrisa started to swing her scepter right to left. Luckily, Ventus and Hikari dodge her attacks. Hikari ran off to the front and slash Narrisa's armor. It cracked a bit, Ventus smirked and use Tornado to fully destroy her Armor. Narrisa drop down to her knees as her armor was broken by Ventus. Hikari jump back next to Ventus and stood in a fighting pose.

"You'll pay for this!" She screamed.

She got turned into a big Dragon. Hiakri and Ventus back away a bit as Narrisa Dragon took a big step closer. Narrisa grab Ventus and fly to the top. "C'mon Hikari, you don't want to keep your Prince waiting now, don't you?"

" Let him go, Narrisa!" Hikari scream as she summon Spell Weaver to slash Narrisa in a distance. The Spell Weaver work but, it only stab her tail.

Narrisa scream and glared at Hikari. She started to breathe fire to Hikari. She dodge the fire breath and turn her keyblade into a glider. She jump on and charge at the Narrisa Dragon. Hikari use Blade Charge and slash Narrisa's arm or her dragon arm. She let go of Ventus.

"Ven!" Hikari shouted as she rush down to catch Ventus.

She went down faster then Ventus. She stop and caught Ventus on time. They both flew back to the top with Hikari's glider. She smiled under her helmet. He smiled back at her too. Hikari let Ventus back on his glider. They both went to high speed to catch Narrisa. She was flying towards the other way into the empty space. They chased her while hitting her wing or stomach. Narrisa turn around and breathe fire to the two.

Hikari use a barrier around herself and Ventus. They both flew into a different direction and began to use their final blow towards Narrisa. Ventus use Cyclone while Hikari use Sky Rider. The final blow hit Narrisa, her left wing was damage badly. There was a blinding light covering them. Ventus and Hikari shielded their eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done!

Me: Ooo, a battle scene without a line!

Roxas: Ugh… you're killing me from those cliffhangers.

Me: Serves you right for calling me a baby.

Sora: Yeah! You tell 'em!

Riku: -sigh-

Terra and Ven: -Laugh-

Aqua: Hey, what are those?

Me: Oh this? This is for a scene at the untolds.

Kairi: Really? Can we see?"

Me: Okay, but don't let Aqua and Terra know.

Everyone: -lean closer to the book and began to laugh or blushed-

Aqua and Terra: What?

Namine: Oh, nothing, nothing.

Hikari: R&R please!


	38. Chapter 38: Xemnas's Return

A/N:Thanks for the reviews!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

Lobos506:Hehehe. Be ready for the untolds! Because it'll make you guys surprise!

XesmeKH: Wow, must be hard... You gave chips to Wolf, that has a lot of meanings. For example, as a friend. The one who was laughing at you two has a misunderstanding. At my school, I never been laugh at when ever I did a nice thing to a boy... Maybe, they thought we're just friends (That's a relive).

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Xemnas's Return<p>

Both, Hikari and Ventus appeared in a white area. It was all white until, a women in black and a man with white hair appeared in front of them. The white haired man raise his hands up and a barrier separated Hikari and Ventus. They both faced each other and started to bang the barrier a few times with their keyblade. the white haired man appeared on Hikari's side while the women in black appeared on Ventus's side.

" You've ruin my plans, Hikari/Ventus." They both said in union.

The two keyblade wielders face the enemy in front of them with a glare. The white haired man raise his hands up again. This time 2 red blades appeared on each of his hands. His clothes was covered in white marks while the women in black raise her hands up and a blade appeared on her right hand. Both, Ventus and Hikari narrowed their keyblade towards the enemy.

" Now, it's time for you to disappear!" They both yelled.

The white haired man charge quickly at Hikari. She dodge his blade to the side and block the other one with her keyblade. She separate Final Embrace into Black and White Hearts Keyblade. Hikari stood up and dash to the white haired man. The man block both of her keyblade with his Eternal Blades.

" My plan was about to be complete until, you stab yourself…" he stated.

Hikari jump back and shouted, "It has to be done, Xemnas! I've made a promise to set those Hearts free that Roxas, Xion, and I captured!"

Xemnas growled and slash Hikari with his blades. She dodge roll away and use Blizzard. She back away a bit as Xemnas summon a lot of red needles. She used a barrier around herself to make the needles repel.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ventus dodge the fire balls that the women in black, also known as Narrisa. He repel a fire ball back to her with his keyblade and hit it like a baseball. She kept on throwing fire balls at Ventus. Narrisa throw fire balls over and over until, Ventus use Tornado. The Tornado made the Fire balls mixed with the wind, making a Tornado of Fire. He spin towards Narrisa and jump off the Tornado.

Narrisa shielded herself with her blade. Her robe was burn and she glared at Ventus. But, he wasn't there. She look around and found no one around. Ventus appeared behind Narrisa. She turn around but, it was too late. Ventus quickly slashed her with his keyblade in reversal way.

" No… no… NO!" Narrisa scream as she disappeared into the Nothingness.

Ventus panted heavily as he look around. He saw Hikari was pinned by a red blade. His eyes widened and ran to other side. He bump into the barrier. Ventus bang the barrier with his hands and began to kick it.

" Let me thru! I have to safe her! I have too! I've made a promise to myself! To everyone!" Ventus yelled. He summon his keyblade and slash the barrier. The barrier broke and shattered into many pieces. Hikari turn around and saw Ventus running towards her.

She look back to Xemnas. He dash his blade to her but, she block it with her keyblade. Ventus slash Xemnas but, he jump away. Ventus help Hikari up and stood in front of her.

" I won't let you hurt her!" Ventus yelled at the same time Vanitas yelled.

Hikari look up and smiled. She also stood up next to Ventus. Xemnas was at the air, he was glaring down at the two. He throw his blades to Ventus and Hikari. The two keyblade wielders dodge roll away from the blades. They both landed on the sides and they both tap on their piece of armor.

The two charge at Xemnas. "Heeyaa!" Both Hikari and Ventus yelled as the two slash Xemnas.

Xemnas dodge their attack. He disappeared and reappeared behind the two. Ventus and Hikari turn back and saw Xemnas swing his blade towards them. the two block his blades with their keyblades. Xemnas push Ventus and Hikari back to the empty white area. The two landed flat on their bottom or chest. The two look up and saw Xemnas right in front of them.

" Now… The both of you shall Disappear!" He shouted as he dash his blade to Ventus and Hikari.

Ventus quickly stood up and block both of Xemnas's blade. "Not on my watch!" He shouted.

" Disappear boy." Xemnas commanded. He slash Ventus but, Hikari block his blade with her keyblade.

She swing her other keyblade towards Xemnas. He block her keyblade with his blade. Now, Ventus was blocking Xemnas's right blade and Hikari was blocking Xemnas's left blade. Hikari have her keyblade on her left hand free. She swung it towards Xemnas and he jump away.

He jump away to the air, where he raise his hands up. Ventus and Hikari summon off their keyblades and summon The Wingblades. They both stood shoulder to shoulder while holding a blade on each of their hands. A lot of red dots appeared and surrounded Ventus and Hikari like a barrier.

The red dots began to launch itself towards Ventus and Hikari one by one. The two wielders of the Wingblade block each and every one of the red needles or dots. The two kept on blocking and hitting the red needles or dots. After awhile, The attack finally stoped. They both were panting heavily. Xemnas chuckled darkly.

" You've look tired… how's about you give in and help me accomplish Kingdom Hearts?" Xemnas reach out his hand to the two.

Hikari quickly stood up and narrowed her Winglade towards Xemnas, "As if, Xemnas! We'll stop you! What ever it takes!" She shouted.

" Yeah! We'll stop you! C'mon Hikari!" Ventus yelled. Hikari nodded, they both charge at Xemnas now, with their keyblades again.

Xemnas block their attack and their sword went into an X form. He throw the two back. Ventus and Hikari landed on their backs and turn to Xemnas, who appeared in front of Hikari. His blade appeared from his hands and it was only an inch away from Hikari's stomach. Ventus went in action, he throw Xemnas's blade up with his keyblade, away from Hikari. He turn to her.

Hikari nodded. They both jump up to Xemnas and slash him but, Xemnas summon his Eternal Blades again, he hit Ventus's stomach and he fell down. Hikari's eyes widened. She dash towards Ventus and quickly healed his stomach. Hikari combine her keyblade into Final Embrace and let Ventus hold it along with her.

The tip of the keyblade were covered in Light. The Light hit Xemnas. The Light wont stop. Then, Xemnas disappeared into the Nothingness. They both smiled to each other. Ventus felt his head lighten, he fell backwards. Hikari's eyes widened and caught Ventus on time but, the two fell to the floor. The two look at each other and began to laugh. The two did a high-five but, with their knuckles.

" W-We did it!" Ventus smiled.

Hikari grinned, "Yeah! We did it!"

* * *

><p>AN: end of chapter 38!

Me: Wow… I never write a full fighting scene like this in part 2 before!

Roxas: Ugh… when's part 3 and the untold are going to begin?

Me: Later, after chapter 39. And I'm going to announce part 3 on the 40th chapter. And, the untolds will begin after chapter 39.

Ventus: That was a breaking bone action.

Hikari: Yeah… I think I just sprain my wrist…

Me: You gotta love action!

Sora: Yeah action!

Kairi: R&R please!


	39. Chapter 39: Welcome Home

A/N: Last chappie! And thanks for the reviews! And I don't know how to write a letter like Kairi, so I just change and added a few lines. Oh yeah! This is the new version ^^ where Retro Pete is seen in this chapter ^^

I kinda forgot to put him in…. sorry…. And thanks to rizegreymon33! For telling me!

rizegreymon33: Yep! Since the manga is funny! And not that big… I'm a fan of all of the characters in KH ^^. I use Ven because he'll be perfect to play the part ^^ and Sora too ^^ Yeah… I just noticed Pete is a cat (-_-"). He look like a dog though…

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Welcome Home<p>

Ventus and Hikari were lying down at the cold white floor. The two were in that realm for an hour with no way out. The two didn't even felt a door just appeared in front of them. Ventus look to his front and saw the door. He poke Hikari and she look back at him.

" Look. A door." Ventus said as he pointed his finger to the door.

Hikari raise an eyebrow at the white door. She slowly stood up and reached her hand out to Ventus. "Shall we?"

Ventus nodded. He grabbed her hand and they both walk thru the door. The two keyblade wielder arrived at a dark place. The two glance around and found nothing but glowing blue circuit rocks, dark sand, and a light that never set. Hikari walk to shore with Ventus following her.

" This place… isn't it where we found Aqua?" Hikari asked.

Ventus glance around and nodded. "Now that you mention it… it is." He replied.

Hikari sat at the shore looking out at the sea, "How long do you think we'll be here?"

Ventus followed her by sitting next to her. He shrugged and said, "Dunno… maybe seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, moths, even years… but, we just have to believe that we'll be back home in no time."

Hikari laugh, "If it years… then I'm glad to be here with you. And who knows, maybe Sora will be the one who safe us from The Realm of Darkness." She said as she grinned at Ventus.

He gave a chuckle, "You're right. Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Namine, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy might join Sora to safe us." he continued Hikari's line.

" Yeah… I can't wait for their rescue." Hikari said as she closed her eyes. Ventus nodded. He also closed his eyes. The two wielders of the keyblade closed their eyes and hope to be rescue by their friends.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hours have passed and still no sign of rescue coming to them. Ventus and Hikari was still closing their eyes and feeling the ocean breeze. Ventus felt something hit him gently at his foot. He open one eyes and took a peek on what has hit him. It was a message in a bottle. He picked the bottle up and opened it. He began to read the letter. After he's finished reading the letter, he laughed. He gave it to Hikari. She opened her eyes and perked an eyebrow up.

" Here. It's for you." Ventus said with a smile.

Hikari grab the letter and began to read it.

_"Thinking of you, where ever you are._

_We pray for our sorrow to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now, we will step forwards and realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Maybe, starting a new journey may not seem so bad after all,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_But, this time, we'll join with you on your new journey,_

_Namine and I will be by your side the next new journey, along with Riku and Sora._

_The Light inside our Hearts are connected by a shell, that you made 7 years ago._

_That way, if we're separated._

_We'll always find each other._

_Some say that the sky is connected,_

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky –_

_One Sky, One Destiny."_

Hikari finished reading the letter and began to laugh. She used to send letters to strangers from the sea. She glanced at Ventus. "You know… I always send random letters to the sea for a person that was thanking me years ago." She said with a smile.

Ventus chuckled, he reach threw his pocket and grab a few pieces of papers. "You mean this one?" He asked.

" Yeah. So you're the one who got those letters." Hikari gave a playful punch at his shoulder.

" Ahahaha. Kairi's letter is right… our Light and Hearts are connected." Ventus put the letters back at his pocket.

Hikari glance at the letter again and began to read it in her mind. "You're right… We Are Connected."

After she said those three word. A Door appeared in front of them, at the sea not to far from shore. The two stared at the door for awhile and Hikari smiled. she quickly stood up and said,

" The Door to Light… C'mon Ven! Let's go together!" She reached out her hand to him.

Ventus smiled and grab her hand. The two stood up and walk towards the Door to Light.

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Destiny Islands, Sora and co. were waiting for Ventus and Hikari. They all stood at the beach. In the sky, two stars appeared and began to fall like a shooting star towards the sea. The 'stars' made a splash and a boy and a girl pop their heads out of the water. The girl looked at the boy and grinned. The boy did the same thing.

Sora's eyes widened, "Ven! Hikari!" He shouted with joy.

Hikari look at the shore and saw Sora and the others waving their hands to Ventus and Her. She look at Ventus and grinned, "C'mon Ven!" She shouted in joy.

Ventus nodded. The two swan to shore. Hikari arrived at shore first. She was smiling widely. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine smiled. Hikari was about to hug them but, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy appeared in front of them and launch themselves to Hikari. She caught them one by one but, she fell down to the sea.

She hugged the three Disney pals and the Disney pals let her go. Riku reach out his hand and Hikari grab it. Riku hug her and throw her up above and caught her again. He let her down gently. Kairi and Namine jump at her, making Hikari fell again at the water. They both hug her tightly.

" I miss you so much!" Kairi and Namine cried.

Hikari hug the two girls, "I miss you guys too."

Ventus, Aqua, and Terra watch the scene and they just laugh.

Sora put his hands on his knees and stared at Hikari with a big smile. Hikari look up to Sora with also, a big smile across her face. She grinned.

" W-We're Home!" She chrip.

Sora grinned and hugged her tightly,

"Welcome Home."

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Agrabah, Jasmine and Aladdin were finally getting married. The two were dressed in white clothing. Genie cry tears of joy and blow his nose on Magic Carpet. The Carpet tried to get away from Genie but, it was too late. It was covered in Genie's snot. Abu was clapping for Aladdin and Jasmine.

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Castle of Dreams, Cinderella was dancing with the Prince. The two were at their engagement party. Fairy Godmother waved her wand and turned the Light into golden sparkles, going down to the couple. Jaq and Gus was cheering and dancing with their girlfriends too.

/x/x/x/x/x/

The three Fairies has finally return from Master Yen Sid's tower. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather went to the castle and they were greeted by Aurora and Prince Philip. The three Fairies began to argue about Aurora's dress color. Aurora AND Prince Philip only laugh at their acts.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Neverland, Peter and the Lost Boys, along with Tinkerbell, was stealing Hook's treasures again. Captain Hook started to jump and began to chase Peter, who was flying off with his bootie. The Lost Boys began to use their slingshot. The Boys use a pebble and shot it to Hook and the crew.

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Wonderland, Alice was picking up flowers near the tree she just fell in a few years ago. She made a flower crown out of it and put it on her head. Alice smiled at the sky. Her mother called her back to the house and she ran back to her house.

/x/x/x/x/x/

In Dwarfs Woodlands, Snow White was baking a Cranberry pie for the 7 Dwarfs. She scolded the Dwarfs for not being clean. Snow White sent the Dwarfs to clean up. She smiled to the 7 little mans. She glance at the night sky and smiled.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Atlantica, Ariel and Prince Eric was finally getting married. King Triton has approved that not all humans are bad. He also approve Ariel's wedding. He lifted up his Trident and fireworks appeared at the sky. Ariel smiled at her father and Prince Eric smiled at his father in law.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Olympus Coliseum, Hercules won another victory. He beat Zack and became the hero. Zack gave a playful punch at his shoulder and grinned. He put his arms around Hercules's neck and gave his a noogie. Meg and Phil laugh while Pegasus was rolling down at the ground.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Beast's Castle, Belle and Beast was dancing under the moonlight. Beast finally understood the meaning of love. The spell broke and, he and all of his servants went back to the normal human form. Belle smiled and kept on dancing with Beast.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Space Paranoids, Tron had finally installed a new system to help The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee destroy the Heartless. He grab the disk back and began to walk away while dancing and jumping.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Halloween Town, Jack finally made a Heartless dance with his beat. He was really happy but, there's still a long way to go. Sally smiled and helped Jack with her memories of her and him dancing. She placed the memories on one of the Heartless and the Heartless began to dance with Jack.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Disney Palace, Queen Minnie and Daisy were happy that King Mickey, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy return safe and sound. Queen Minnie hugged King Mickey tightly and began to kiss him while Daisy scolded Donald and began to kiss him too. Goofy and Jiminy laugh while Pluto barked happily.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Port Royal, Jack was sailing on his another adventure. He raised his hand up and looked at it. He was trying to summon a Keyblade like Sora and Hiakri did. He gripped his hand and smiled. Jack hope that one day he could summon a powerful sword like the Keyblade.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At 100 Acres Woods, Pooh was eating Honey at the same time looking at the moon. He was himself, Sora, and Hikari gazing at the Star at Starry Hill. Pooh smiled and finished off his Honey. After he finished eating his honey, Pooh smiled at the moon and stars above him.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Twilight Town, the three pals, Olette, Pence, and Hayner were beating Seifer and the gang threw a Struggle match. Hayner hit Seifer and he won. He posed a victory pose while putting his bat up and standing one foot on Seifer. Olette and Pence laugh. Pence grab a camera and took a photo of Hayner's victory.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At the Land of Dragons, Mulan and Shan got together and done another mission together. The mission is to protect the Emperor towards the neighboring land. They both ride on their favorite horse and lead the Emperor to the neighboring country while smiling to each other and telling about their stories.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid's eyes widened. He stood up and walk to his moon shape window. He glanced at the stars and felt something is going to happen. He summoned a communicator and connected to Disney Palace.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Timeless River, Retro Pete was chasing after Retro Mickey who stole his boat. He stomp his feet and back away. He ran to jump and he did make it into the boat. Retro Pete chased after Retro Mickey around the ship the whole journey.

/x/x/x/x/x/

At Radiant Garden, Yuffie was eating Sea-Salt Ice cream. She was about to lick it but Yuna, Rikku, and Paine snatch her ice cream. Yuffie gasp and began to chase the three treasure hunters.

" Give me back my ice cream!" Yuffie shouted.

Aerith, Iris, Tifa, and Cid laugh while Cloud and Leon only chuckled. Iris approached Leon with a letter in her hand. She hand the Letter to Leon with a smirk across her face. Leon raised an eyebrow.

" For you. It's from, 'you know who'." Iris gave a wink.

Leon grab the Letter and open it, a light butterfly went out of the letter. Iris laughed while Leon smiled.

/x/x/x/x/x/

It has been a day since, Ventus and Hikari's return. The two was sitting at a Paopu tree. They were watching the sunset. Hikari glance at Ventus while he was preoccupied watching the sunset.

" Oh yeah. Lend me your right hand for a moment." Hikari remembered. Ventus turn his head towards her. Hikari reach threw her pocket and grab two silver rings with the Wayfinder symbol. One is red and the other is green. "Here, I got it when we were at Halloween Town. Santa Claus gave it to me."

Hikari grab Ventus's hand and place the ring on his finger. Ventus blush as Hikari grinned. She put the finger on her own right finger. She grinned at Ventus again and said,

" As the symbol of our friendship."

Ventus smiled and laugh.

" YOU GUYS!" They heard Sora shouted. They two turn around and jump off the tree.

" What is it Sora?" Hikari asked.

Sora handed the two a letter, "You two better read this." He said between breaths.

Ventus grab the letter from Sora. Hikari lean closer and read it as well. Their eyes widened and look up at the sky. The three smiled to each other and laugh nervously. Their eyes became serious and look up at the sky again.

There was going to be another Journey set out just for them.

* * *

><p>AN: Ending.

Me: Alright, the letter that they just receive. I'll post in at chapter 40: Announcements.

Roxas: Finally. The beginning of the Untolds.

Me: You all better get ready.

Everyone: Yeah.

Me: Alright then, see you guys at the untolds and chapter 40!

Aqua: R&R please!


	40. Chapter 40: AN

A/N: Hey! I know it has just been a day or two since part 2 is done. But, I'm bored and too lazy to do school works. So, let me introduce part 3!

Sora no Hikari 空の光 3: Keyblade Masters

And here's the letter from King Mickey

_Dear Pals,_

_Master Yen Sid and I have discovered something bad is going to happen. We decided that you all will have to go on another big journey to safe the worlds! We wish you good luck! We will come to Destiny Islands as soon as possible. So, wait for us!_

_King Mickey_

Yeah, part 3 chapter one is still the prologue. So it's short.

Enjoy the new Sora no Hikari! Oh and have you guys check The Prince and The Soldier chapter 19? Some more bad news come to Prince Ventus. How will he handle this bad news? He couldn't even get out of this one.

Destinydreamer:Hey back. Sure. You don't have to pay for an account. Cool, it's would be super cool if we're in the KH game. Well, I'm still on break but, too lazy to do homework.

XphiaDP: Cool, Alice in Wonderland. Part 3 is now on the go! ^V^

Lobos506: Hehehe. That part made my heart beat so fast... Thanks!

XesmeKH: Yep. Thanks!

Taeniaea: Hehehe your wait has now come to an end. ^W^


End file.
